Awakening
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Es ist kurz vor dem Wintercoup. Die restlichen Mannschaften versuchen verzweifelt in die letzte Auswahl zu kommen. Doch was passiert, wenn Shutoku gegen eine Mannschaft spielt, die es ganz schön in sich hat? Bei diesen Jungs gibt es keine Fairness. Sie nehmen alles in Kauf und erpressen sogar Shutoku. (Midorima x Takao)
1. Prolog

Hey-Yo liebe KuroBasu Fangirls und Fanboys :DD  
Vorab ein Paar Worte der Information B)  
Das hier ist eine Partner-FF die ich zusammen mit der Lieben Animeliker schreibe. (Ihre Erlaubnis die Fanfic hier hochzuladen habe ich natürlich!)

Wenn das hier jemand liest, kann er mich gerne nach Animeliker's Profil-Link fragen ^.^

Der Prolog ist von mir, der Klappentext von ihr und in den folgenden Kapiteln werde ich immer wieder drüber schreiben, von wem was stammt :)  
Ich bin sicher, wir beide hoffen euch gefällt die FF und ich wünsch euch nun an dieser Stelle viel Spaß mit dem Prolog (^.^)  
LG Alice

* * *

_For me, my awakening came when I was kidnapped._  
- Patty Hearst 

* * *

Wie hatte das alles begonnen? Mit einem Spiel. Ein Spiel, dass darüber hatte entscheiden sollen, welche Schule dafür qualifiziert war, beim Winter Cup anzutreten. Die Shutoku High gegen die Masaru Akademie. Bisher hatten sie es jedes Mal geschafft, das Spielfeld siegreich zu verlassen, aber dieses Mal, könnte Shutoko Probleme bekommen. Die „Masaru Gakuen" pflegte einen gewissen Ruf. Sie waren nicht unbekannt.

Auch ihr Captain, Shikaru Hiruko-kun war allem Anschein nach kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Er galt als arrogant und machtbesessen. Laut Shutoku's Captain Otsubo (der es äußerst stilvoll, wie immer, auf den Punkt gebracht hatte), war er ein Arschloch. Vielleicht sogar schlimmer, als Hanamiya Makoto, von der Kirisaki Daiichi High... Und das war nicht besonders gut. Jeder der charakterlich schlimmer war als Hanamiya, musste so etwas wie der Teufel sein.

Und genau das war auch der Grund, wieso Captain Otsubo dass Ass der Mannschaft, und den ihm mehr oder weniger am nächsten stehenden Mitspieler dazu verdonnert hatte, die Spieltechniken der Masaru-Schule genau zu studieren. Mit anderen Worten, er hatte Midorima und Takao aufgetragen, sich mit einem Fernseher und einem Video der Spiele, dieser Schule bewaffnet zurück zu ziehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie am Ende der Woche, wenn das große Spiel anstand, bestens im Bilde waren.

Takao verbuchte das ebenfalls als Schlechtes Zeichen. Otsubo war vermutlich der beste Captain, den sie haben konnten, das war wohl wahr. Aber es war meistens irgendwas im Busch, wenn dieser Kerl auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass dieser Shikaru im Jersey Nummer 4 ein wahres Monster zu sein schien. Warum der nicht bei den „Uncrowned Kings" mitgemischt hatte war Takao ein Rätsel, und diesem Shikaru vermutlich auf, so eingebildet, wie er aussah.

»Hey Shin-chaaaaaaaaaan?«

Keine Reaktion.

Takao überging dies geflissentlich und bohrte weiter: »Was denkst du? Ist die Masaru Akademie wirklich so tödlich? Also, für Shutoku?«

Wie so ziemlich immer, hatte ein Grinsen auf den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen gelegen, dass ihn aber relativ schnell wieder verließ, sobald er den Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen sah, und stattdessen etwas Nachdenklichem Platz machte. Midorima starrte stur auf den Bildschirm. Vielleicht ignorierte er Takao angestrengt, vielleicht nahm er ihn wirklich nicht mehr wahr. Tatsache war jedoch, dass der Grünhaarige das Letzte Mal so ausgesehen hatte, als sie sich Seirins Spiele zusammen angesehen hatten. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Shikaru Hiruko vermutlich nicht gerade ein Kuroko Tetsuya war...

Midorima antwortete immer noch nicht. Das war weniger schlimm. Damit hatte Takao bereits gerechnet. Trotzdem würde er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinen Shin-chan mit aller Macht aus seiner Trance zu erwecken.

Ein erneutes Grinsen formte sich auf den Lippen des Hawk Eye. Betont langsam hob er sein Hand, und schob sie in Richtung „Shin-chan's" Gesicht. Seine Hand war Brillen-schnapp-bereit. Normalerweise war der Brillenträger deutlich aufmerksamer... Kurz bevor Takaos Hand das Gesicht des Anderen erreichen konnte, zuckte Midorimas Blick im Augenwinkel zur Seite und schlug Takaos Hand im nächsten Moment gezielt weg.

Der Schwarzhaarige sprang so gut es ihm eben möglich war, in seinem Stuhl zurück und rieb sich die Hand. »Auh, Shin-chan!«

»Lass den Blödsinn, Takao«, tadelte der Brillenträger seinen Teamkollegen nur trocken, während er seine Brille zurecht rückte, aufstand und Anstalten machte zu gehen.

Takao schielte zum Fernseher, und wieder zurück zu Midorima. »Hey, und den Fernseher, soll ich alleine wieder wegbringen, oder wie?!«

»Dafür verzichte ich heute freiwillig darauf, von dir gefahren zu werden«, erwiderte der Grünhaarige nur, beim Verlassen des Klassenraumes.

Sein Teamkollege verzog das Gesicht. »Na gut, melde dich bei mir, wenn du zu ende menstruiert hast, Shin-chan!«, rief er dem Anderen schließlich belustigt hinterher. Der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich nun zum wiederholten Male, was falsch mit dem Kerl war. Das, und was zur Hölle falsch mit ihm selbst sein musste, dass er auch noch freiwillig mit ihm befreundet war.

Midorima ignorierte den idiotischen Kommentar seitens Takao – es war immerhin nicht das Erste Mal, dass er sich so etwas in der Art anhören musste – und setzte seinen Weg zum Ausgang zielstrebig fort. Draußen angekommen dauerte es ein wenig bis seine Augen hinter der Brille, sich an die hellen Sonnenstrahlen gewöhnt hatten. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. Als seine Sicht sich wieder ein wenig aufklärte, erblickte er einen Jungen Mann, mit eisblauen, verschlagen wirkenden Augen und grau-violetten Haaren, dessen Strähnen ihm lose in die Stirn fielen. Er war schlank. Alles in Allem, konnte man ihn wohl als gutaussehend bezeichnen.

Midorima erkannte ihn als Shikaru Hiruko wieder.

»Du bist Midorima Shintarou, richtig?«

Die eiskalten Augen lächelten hinterhältig.


	2. Lost Game And Terrible Fury

Hier ein Kapitel, dass von Animeliker stammt :D

Hallo, hier ist Animeliker^^  
Ich werde das erste Kapitel schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht so streng mit mir, da ich noch Anfänger bin XD. Jedenfalls bedanke ich mich schon mal für die Reviews für den Prolog und ich danke auch meiner Partnerin ArisuYuki, dass sie so viel Geduld mit mir hat XD Ich wünsche euch ansonsten viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel^^

(Ab hier machen wir einen Zeitsprung in die Zukunft, also nicht erschrecken^^) 

* * *

**Takao's Pov:**

,,Das war ein sehr gutes Spiel! Wir sehen uns dann morgen!", rief uns der Trainer nach. Zusammen verließ ich mit Shin-chan die Umkleide. ,,Dann fahre ich dich jetzt nach Hause", meinte ich, ohne den Blick zu heben. Auf halbem Wege liefen uns die Spieler der Masaru Gakuen über den Weg. Ihre Augen waren von Hass erfüllt. Ja sie waren wütend. Wütend darauf, dass wir das Spiel gewonnen hatten und Masaru nun nicht mit in den Wintercoup kam. Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen sie an uns vorbei. Zwar ohne Worte, doch ihre Augen sagten alles. Draußen setzte sich Shin-chan in die Rikscha. Bevor ich in die Pedale trat, sah ich kurz nach hinten. Seit dem Ende des Spiels hatte Midorima nichts mehr gesagt. Ein bisschen machte ich mir Sorgen. ,,Sag mal Shin-chan, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Erst als ich schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, kamen die erlösenden Worte aus seinem Mund:,, Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Was soll diese Fragerei?", ,,Du bist nur so ruhig, das ist alles. Freunde sorgen sich eben, wenn der andere sich seltsam verhält. Oder hast du etwa dein Lucky Item verloren?", witzelte ich. Doch anscheinend fand Midorima diese Sache gar nicht zum Lachen. Stattdessen holte er aus seiner Tasche einen großen Teddybären und zeigte ihn mir während der Fahrt. Wie konnte man auch so ein großes Ding verlieren? Wie passte das überhaupt in die Sporttasche? Den Rest des Weges schwiegen wir uns an. Aber diese Stille war anders als sonst. Sie machte mir etwas Angst. ,,Takao, halt an", bat mich Shin-chan mit strengem Ton. Sofort stoppte ich. ,,Was ist los?", wollte ich wissen, beobachte still, wie er ausstieg. ,,Ich laufe den Rest nach Hause." Was war denn jetzt los? Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Normalerweise, ließ er sich von mir immer bis vor die Haustür kutschieren aber jetzt wollte er... laufen? Irgendwas war hier verkehrt. ,,Was ist denn heute mit dir los? Du bist so anders. Steig wieder ein. Ich fahr dich nach Ha-". ,,Ich sagte, du sollst abhauen! Wenn ich sage, dass ich den Rest laufe, dann meine ich das auch so!", schrie mich mein Gegenüber an. Kurz erschrak ich. Shin-chan war wie ausgewechselt. Noch kühler als sonst. Noch ernster. Er schien sich über etwas ernsthafte Gedanken zu machen. Völlig perplex ließ ich ihn gehen, wartete noch, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war, ehe ich selbst nach Hause fuhr. _,,Ob es vielleicht etwas mit unserem Spiel zu tun hat?"_, dachte ich leise. Die Ampel vor mir sprang auf rot um.  
Gedankenversunken blieb ich stehen, dachte weiter über Midorima nach. So kalt war er noch nie gewesen. Was hatte er denn nur? Dabei war er es, der die meisten Punkte für Shutoku holte. Wir gewannen mit 175 zu 173. Das Ende war sehr knapp, da Masaru auch viel auf's Spiel setzte. Plötzlich hupte es laut hinter mir. Die Ampel war längst grün und der Autofahrer hinter dem Steuer regte sich sehr auf, weshalb ich mich beeilte und rechts abbog. Bis zu mir nach Hause waren es nur noch ein paar 100 Meter. Doch anstatt mich aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren driftete ich immer wieder zu Shin-chan ab. Am meisten hatte mir bei diesem Spiel der Captain des Teams, dieser Hiruko, Unbehagen bereitet. Er war sehr schnell gewesen, das stand fest. Er konnte sich schon fast mit Midorima auf eine Stufe stellen, dennoch war er kein Ass, wie er. Seine Augen machten mir Angst. Diese Kälte, die von ihnen ausging jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich hatte mitten im Spiel mal in seine Augen gesehen und diesen Ausdruck bis jetzt nicht vergessen. So wie es schien, war er sehr machtbesessen, denn er schnappte seinen eigenen Kameraden den Ball weg und dunkte ihn selbst durch den Korb. Dieser Typ war mir ganz unsympatisch. Ich mochte ihn nicht. Und ich traute ihm auch nicht einen Millimeter über den Weg. Wie konnte so jemand überhaupt Captain einer Mannschaft sein?  
Endlich bog ich in unsere Einfahrt ein. Meine Eltern waren zur Zeit auf Geschäftsreise. Ich hatte somit das ganze Haus für mich allein. Morgen würde ich Shin-chan fragen, ob er bei mir zu Abend essen würde. Auch mit Eltern im Haus fühlte ich mich einsam. In Midorimas Nähe zu sein, war angenehm. Seine Ausstrahlung war zwar nicht die Beste, doch es war immer noch besser, als gar Keinen in seinem Umfeld zu haben.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass in unserem Haus Licht brannte. Ich war immer sehr zuverlässig, achtete darauf, dass wenn ich das Haus verließ, kein Strom mehr floss. Waren meine Eltern etwa schon wieder zu Hause? Unmöglich. Sie sollten erst am Samstag zurückkommen. Heute war gerade mal Mittwoch. Hatte ich es in der Eile heute Nachmittag vielleicht doch vergessen? Im Moment war es mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Ich hatte nur Gedanken für Shin-chan. Ich war müde und erschöpft vom Spiel und einfach glücklich, gleich ins Bett zu können. Falls wir irgendwann noch einmal gegen die Masaru Gakuen spielen sollten, mussten wir uns hüten. Aber jetzt war es mit der Aufregung vorbei. Zumindest für heute. Oder auch nicht...

Leise betrat ich den Vorraum, zog mir seufzend die Schuhe aus. In meinem Zimmer warf ich meine Tasche auf's Bett und wollte gerade duschen gehen, als es im Wohnzimmer knallte. Mit dem Gedanken daran, dass irgendwas runtergefallen war, ging ich zur Tür. Alles stand noch an seinem Platz, weshalb ich weiter hineinging. Es war alles so, wie es sein sollte. Plötzlich hielt mich jemand mit gewaltiger Kraft von hinten fest - drückte mir irgendein Tuch ins Gesicht. Nach ein paar Atemzügen verschwamm meine Sicht. Auch wenn ich langsam ohnmächtig wurde, wehrt ich mich so heftig es ging. Wild schlug ich um mich, riss den Kopf nach rechts und links, doch der Kerl hinter mir war stärker, drückte mein Gesicht nur fester in den Stoff, bis vor meinen Augen alles schwarz wurde. Meine Körper wurde schwerer. Meine Sinne waren betäubt, mein Bewusstsein driftete in die völlige Dunkelheit ab. Hinter mir hörte ich noch die bedrohlich lachende Stimme, bevor ich endgültig ohnmächtig wurde...

Das einzige Geräusch, was ich hörte, als ich wieder zu mir kam, war das Gemurmel von einer kleinen Gruppe. Mir waren die Augen verbunden, verbrachte von nun an die Zeit in Dunkelheit. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, musste aber nach wenigen Minuten feststellen, dass ich an Fuß- sowie auch Handgelenken gefesselt war. Die Wasserrohre in meinem Rücken zu spüren, war nicht gerade angenehm. Die starken Seile hatte sich tief in mein Fleisch geschnitten. Wahrscheinlich bluteten meine Gelenke schon. ,,Seht mal. Ich glaube, der ist wach", sprach jemand. Er hatte seine Stimme verstellt. Wenn ich mich weiterhin bewusstlos stellte, würden sie mich vielleicht in Ruhe lassen. Aber dieses Vorhaben misslang, als ich eine Faust in meiner Magengegend spürte. Die Kraft war so gewaltig, dass mir der Schmerz bis ins Rückenmark fuhr. Keuchend rang ich nach Luft, versuchte den Schwindel, der mich überkam, zu unterdrücken. Die Leute lachten laut auf. Anscheinend saß ich in einem Keller, oder so etwas Ähnlichem, denn es schallte von überall. ,,Jetzt lasst ihn doch mal in Ruhe. Wir brauchen ihn doch noch!", lachte eine heitere Stimme. Und obwohl sie heiter und fröhlich klang, war sie von starkem Hass erfüllt. Eine große Hand drückte meinen Kopf nach unten, entfernte schon fast schmerzhaft die Augenbinde. Durch die Helligkeit blinzelnd suchten meine Augen den Raum ab, blieben an einer Person hängen, die mir nur allzu bekannt vorkam. Seine grau-violetten Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Sein Grinsen war bösartig und konnte schon fast Aomine's Konkurrenz machen. Doch am meisten fielen mir seine Augen auf. Diese Eiskalten Augen. Voller Hass und Rachsucht. Derjenige, der vor mir stand, war Shikaru Hiruko...


	3. The Threat

A/N: **Und bitte keine Diskriminierungen gegen hellblaue Augen xD Ich hab die auch und bin nicht so ein Ärschlein :'D**  
**Und ob ihr mir das glaubt oder nicht, aus der Sicht des lieben Midorin zu schreiben ist echt ne Herausforderung, weil der so ein sturer Bock ist xDD**  
**Das Chap ist übrigens wieder von mir :D**  
**Ich bin mal gespannt, ob man Animeliker und mich vom Schreibstil her unterscheiden kann :OO**

* * *

**Midorima's POV.:**

"Du bist Midorima Shintarou, richtig?"

Ich musterte die Person vor mir. Eisblaue Augen, die auf eine verwirrende Art und Weise böse wirkten und grau-violette Haare. Ein paar Strähnen hingen ihm lose in der Stirn. Shikaru Hiruko. Ganz sicher. Er gehörte zu den Menschen, die selbst ein Murasakibara Atsushi sich sicherheitshalber merken würde. Ihn umgab etwas Unangenehmes. Wie eine tiefschwarze Aura, die allen um ihn herum mitteilte, sich nicht bis auf mehr als zehn Meter Sicherheitsabstand zu nähern, es sei denn, er sprach von selbst Jemanden an.

Und genau das hatte er jetzt getan.

Nicht, dass ich mich wirklich darum kümmern würde. In der Regel, war diese Art von Mensch mir egal. Ich sprach sie an, wenn es unbedingt erforderlich war, ob sie nun wollten oder nicht.

Aber auch, wenn ich es niemals zugeben würde, besaß dieser Kerl etwas Unheimliches. Es reichte nicht, um mich wirklich zu verscheuchen, aber es war definitiv genug für mich gewesen, um es mir zu merken.

Ich schob, innerlich seufzend, meine Brille hoch. "Ja, richtig. Und?"

"Woah, nicht so abweisend! Schließlich hab ich dir nichts getan", Shikaru strahlte über das ganze Gesicht bevor er in einem tückischen Tonfall fortfuhr: "Indirekt. Noch nicht."

Ich sah den Anderen für eine Weile ungläubig an, bevor ich Anstalten machte, ihn an Ort und Stelle stehen zu lassen, und einfach nach Hause zu gehen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, mich nicht von Takao mitnehmen zu lassen. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Das wurde mir allmählich bewusst.

Der Junge mit den violetten Haaren stellte sich mir augenblicklich wieder in den Weg und dachte offenbar gar nicht daran, mich gehen zu lassen. "Nicht so schnell!"

Sein Äußeres mochte zwar nicht besonders gefährlich wirken, aber vermutlich machte sein Tonfall dies wett. Vielleicht hatte ihn gerade das, zum Captain gemacht. Ich sah zwar keinen eindeutigen Grund darin, auf seine lächerlichen Spielchen einzugehen, aber es war höchstwahrscheinlich besser für mich, wenn ich ihm vorerst die Aufmerksamkeit zollte, die er verlangte. Ich war nicht unbedingt schwach, und mehr als fähig mich zu verteidigen, sollte es soweit kommen, aber ich hatte noch nie wirklich meine Fäuste sprechen lassen. Bisher hatte ich immer nur diskutiert. Jetzt allerdings ahnte ich, dass es diesmal anders ablaufen könnte, wenn ich mich falsch verhielt. Dieser Shikaru schien diese Art von Ärger außerdem magisch anzuziehen. Zumindest hieß er ihn willkommen…

"Und warum?", schnaubte ich also.

Der Blauäugige grinste. Schmierig. Vielleicht bösartig. "Wir sehen vielleicht nicht danach aus - keiner von uns - aber ich wette mit dir, jeder Einzelne kennt Mittel und Wege um dich zu _überreden _hierzubleiben, wenn es denn nötig ist."

Ich würde es zwar niemals offen zugeben können, aber ich ahnte Böses, aufgrund seiner offenen Drohung.

Für gewöhnlich hieß es zumindest nichts Gutes, wenn ein Spieler den Anderen abfing, um ihm Dinge zu sagen, wie Shikaru es in diesem Moment mit mir tat. Er hatte offensichtlich vor, mir zu drohen.

"Deine Teammitglieder der Masaru Gakuen?", dachte ich laut.

Warum erzählte er mir das?

Mein anfänglicher Eindruck von Shikaru Hiruko, hatte sich nur noch verschlechtert. Der Basketballspieler mit den violetten Haaren war in meinen Augen nicht mehr gewesen, als jemand, der jede erdenkliche Regel brechen würde, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Wenn es ihm denn möglich war. Ein machthungriger, tyrannischer Mensch. Eigentlich, war er zu bemitleiden.

Aber jetzt sah ich, was wirklich Sache war. Er war ein Intrigant. Ein tyrannischer, machthungriger und vor allem, rachsüchiger Intrigant, dessen Worte sich verdächtig nach etwas anhörten, dass mir ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde.

Shikaru nickte vielsagend, während sich mir die Frage aufdrängte, ob das hier möglichweise ein Überfall sein sollte.

Vielleicht sprach er von seinen Teammitgliedern, weil sie sich gerade irgendwo versteckt hielten und auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Aber was sollten sie von mir wollen? Und viel wichtiger, welchen Sinn machte es, mich nach einem verlorenen Spiel zu überfallen? Etwas Anderes musste dahinter stecken.

"Weißt du, meine Teamkollegen waren ein wenig sauer, angesichts unserer Niederlage…", verriet der Blauäugige, während er damit begann, um mich herum zu schleichen.

Ich unterdrückte das Verlangen ihm permanent mit meinem Blick zu folgen und konzentrierte mich auf unser Schultor, dass vor mir lag aber gleichzeitig in weite Ferne gerückt war. Zu wissen, dass er mich zugegebenermaßen nervös machte, dass würde ich ihm nicht gönnen. Ich würde mich ruhig verhalten und ihn ignorieren. Dann würde er von ganz allein das Interesse verlieren und gehen.

Erneut adjustierte ich meine Brille.

Shikaru hielt inne, blinzelte und grinste mich an. "Du bist nervös!"

"Wie kommst du darauf?", machte ich den Versuch es abzustreiten.

"Es ist ein Anzeichen von Nervosität, wenn man sich ständig im Gesicht herum fummelt. Da kannst du noch so sehr den Kaltherzigen Klotz nach Außen kehren, deine Körpersprache wird dich immer verraten", er wedelte mit der Hand gelangweilt in der Luft herum. "Außerdem ist es ausnahmslos immer eine schlechte Idee, jemanden zu sehr zu bedrohen, den man erpressen will. Dafür müssen Familie und Freunde herhalten."

"Du willst mich erpressen?", wiederholte ich zweifelnd und zog die Stirn in Falten. Das war einfach nur unsinnig. "Und weswegen?"

_"Vor allem, mit was…",_ fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Das musste dieser Kerl nicht unbedingt hören.

Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. "Mach dir um das Weswegen mal keine Sorgen und überlass das mir. Und jetzt, stell dir bitte jemanden vor. Jemandem, in einem Versteck. Gefesselt und geknebelt. Vielleicht am Verhungern, auf jeden Fall wurde die Scheiße aus ihm heraus geprügelt. Bist du soweit?"

Ich erwiderte nichts und sah ihn einfach nur wachsam an.

"Dann stell dir jetzt vor, der gefesselte Typ auf dem Stuhl hat schwarze Haare, blaue Augen, steckt in der Shutoku-Uniform und besitzt das Hawk-Eye. Ist ein wenig kleiner als du. Weißt du schon, wen ich meine? Er hat immer so ein… dümmliches Grinsen im Gesicht, wenn er dir am Rockzipfel hängt. Was denkst du, wie lange wir brauchen werden, bis wir ihm dieses Grinsen für immer ausgetrieben haben?"

Ich konnte gerade so verhindern, gegen meinen Willen erstickt aufzukeuchen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass meine Anspannung nicht förmlich greifbar war. Jetzt galt es mehr denn je, sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er es ernst meinte. Zumindest, würde er seine Drohung ganz bestimmt nicht wahr machen. Wie stellte er sich das auch vor? Takao war rein rechtlich gesehen, immer noch ein halber Minderjähriger. Die Polizei würde nach ihm suchen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass dieser Idiot selten von meiner Seite wich. Es war ohnehin schon ein Wunder, dass er nachts nicht in mein Zimmer einbrach, und sich in mein Bett legte…

Nun, er war immer an meiner Seite. Bis auf jetzt. Mich beschlich ein ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl.

_"Jetzt beruhige dich, Shintarou. Es geht Takao gut. Es gibt an dieser Schule keinen einzigen Hintereingang. Wenn jemand da rein will, um ihn tatsächlich zu entführen, muss er an euch beiden vorbei. Dieser Vollidiot Takao sitzt wahrscheinlich gerade in diesem Moment noch immer oben im Klassenzimmer und kämpft mit den Kabeln des Fernsehers."_

Nachdem mich eine Innere Stimme zur Ruhe gezwungen hatte, ging es mir geringfügig besser. Weit genug, um mich innerlich selbst als Idioten zu bezeichnen. Wieso fiel ich darauf hinein? Natürlich würde niemand Takao etwas antun! Das einzige Ziel dieses Shikaru's war es, mich soweit unter Druck zu setzen, bis ich ihm nachgab. Er spielte nur seine Spielchen. Bluffte. Und wenn ich der ganzen Sache keine größere Bedeutung zugestand, würde auch nichts schief gehen.

"Ich glaube dir kein Wort."

Ich konnte das kleine, schmale Schmunzeln kurz über meine Lippen zucken spüren, dann verschwand es schnell wieder. Mein Gegenüber litt einfach nur an gekränktem Stolz und wollte sich aus diesem Grund an mir rächen. Mir Angst machen. Das würde ich allerdings nicht zulassen. Ich würde es nicht mal zur Kenntnis nehmen.

"Wie bitte?!", fragte Shikaru gefährlich leise.

Fast wären in mir erneut Zweifel aufgekommen. Aber nur fast. Er hatte noch nicht aufgegeben und versuchte noch immer, mit meinem Verstand zu spielen.

"Du hast mich verstanden."

Der Blauäugige atmete theatralisch aus. "Gut, wie du meinst. Aber beschwer dich nicht. Ich habe dich soeben gewarnt!", als wäre er die Unschuld in Person, hob er vermeintlich entschuldigend die Hände, bevor er schnell über meine Schulter linste und mir als Zeichen des Abschieds, auf eben diese klopfte. "Aber gut. Für's Erste hast du gewonnen. Wir sehen uns ganz sicher wieder." Er setzte ein scheinheiliges Lächeln auf, ehe er es wieder dahin zwang, wo es herausgesprungen war, drehte sich um und verließ das Schulgelände. Eine Hand lässig in die Hosentasche geschoben, verschwand seine Gestalt um die nächste Ecke.

"Also, Shin-chan! Du musst dich doch nicht aufführen als hättest du deine Tage, nur um ausgerechnet mir zu verschweigen, dass du ein Date hast. Ich hätte dich schon nicht verraten, keine Sorge!", ertönte mit einem mal, eine mir gut bekannte, laute Stimme hinter mir, die mich fast aus der Haut fahren ließ.

"Schleich dich gefälligst nie wieder so an. Und ich hatte kein Date!", fügte ich hinzu, während ich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen herum fuhr. Shikaru und ich. Das wäre ja noch schöner…

Takao blinzelte mich nur überrascht an, bevor seine Mundwinkel sich wie üblich wieder nach oben zogen. "Das konnte man wohl kaum Anschleichen nennen. Vollkommen egal. Willst du doch gefahren werden, oder warum stehst du hier herum?"

"Bakao!", fauchte ich, während ich meine Brille zurecht rückte. "Oha Asa hat mich gewarnt, ich solle auf keinen Fall einen Schritt nach draußen wagen, ohne mein Lucky Item in der rechten Hand zu halten.", log ich. Wie viel Zeit war überhaupt vergangen, seit Shikaru mich abgefangen hatte?

Takao's Blick wanderte zu meiner Rechten Hand und mit einem wissenden Lächeln wieder zurück zu mir. "Shin-chan", summte er.

"Was?"

"Du hältst es in der Hand."

Ich unterdrückte krampfhaft den Drang, vor Scham irgendeine Ausrede vor mich hin zu stottern, und rückte meine Brille zurecht. "Ja, jetzt hab ich es ja auch gefunden.", wie um die Richtigkeit meiner Aussage zu bestätigen, ließ ich die kleine Quitsche Ente - mein heutiger Glücksbringer - einmal erklingen.

Takao lachte. Irgendetwas stimmte mit mir nicht. Dieses seltsame Gefühl regte sich erneut. "In diesem Falle, gehe ich davon aus, dass ich dich wirklich nicht fahren muss!" 

* * *

**~*~ Später in der Zukunft, nach Takao's Entführung: ~*~**

* * *

Ich sah zum wiederholtem Male auf die Uhr. Wenn ich behauptet hätte, ich wäre ein wenig ungeduldig und sauer, wäre das eine riesige Untertreibung gewesen. Takao war nun schon seit mehr als zwanzig Minuten überfällig, und wenn ich jetzt nicht zur Schule laufen würde, würde ich definitiv zu spät kommen.

Das war noch nie passiert. Takao mochte ein tollpatschiger Vollidiot sein, zumindest von Zeit zu Zeit, aber das, war noch nie vorgekommen. Und ich hoffte wirklich für ihn, dass er einen triftigen Grund hatte, mich zu versetzen. Allein um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, beschloss ich, ausnahmsweise bei ihm zu klingeln. Immerhin lag sein Zuhause auf meinem Weg zur Schule. Wenn man so darüber nachdachte, war es für Takao ungewöhnlich soweit rauszufahren, um mich abzuholen.

Ich stieg die kleine Treppe vor der Haustür hinauf und drückte gefährlich geduldig auf den Klingelknopf. Zumindest, musste ich nicht lange warten. Ein paar Sekunden darauf, ertönten patschende Schritte auf dem Boden, die zwar nicht zu Takao gehörten, aber wenigstens öffnete mir jemand die Tür. Als eben diese aufgerissen wurde, sah ich automatisch nach unten und erblickte ein kleines Mädchen mit längeren schwarzen Haaren, die in zwei Zöpfe geflochten waren. Ihre großen Augen - die denen ihres Bruders selbstverständlich sehr ähnlich waren - sahen mich fast schon nachdenklich an.

Ich wollte gerade zum Reden ansetzen, als das Mädchen schweigend kehrt machte, zurück ins Haus rannte und mich irritiert vor einer offenen Haustür stehen ließ.

Wenig später erklangen wieder leise Schritte. Erneut Andere. Es war Takao's Mutter, die nun anstelle ihrer Tochter an die Tür trat. Entgegen meinen Willen, erlebte ich einen kleinen Schreckmoment. Sie sah nicht gut aus. Sie schien müde. Und ihre Augen waren verquollen. In ihren Händen hielt sie etwas verkrampft, dass wohl mal ein Taschentuch gewesen war.

Trotzdem versuchte sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Shintarou, dich habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr hier gesehen. Kann ich dir helfen?", sie versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, scheiterte aber kläglich.

Das ungute Gefühl in meiner Brust meldete sich wieder - diesmal bedenklicher denn je. Mein Brustkorb zog sich unangenehm zusammen, als würde ich bereits etwas ahnen. Es war komplett unmöglich. Oha Asa hatte nichts verlauten lassen, dass auf eine unglückliche Situation wie diese hatte schließen lassen.

Darum nickte ich nur. "Das können Sie. Wo ist Takao? Wir kommen zu spät."

Mit einem Mal veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Das klägliche Lächeln verschwand spurlos, aber ließ pures Entsetzen in ihren Augen zurück. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als drohte sie wieder, in Tränen auszubrechen. "Du weißt es noch nicht?", stellte sie überrascht fest.

"Was weiß ich nicht?", stellte ich die irritierte Gegenfrage.

"Kazunari ist verschwunden. Er ist nicht hier, Shintarou."


	4. Undesirable Approach

_**Hallo, hier ist Animeliker^^,**_  
_**Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews, 11 für zwei Kapitel und einen Prolog sind ganz schön viel. ArisuYuki freut sich bestimmt auch riesig darüber. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Story noch weiterhin^^ Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!**_

**Takao's Pov:**

Immer noch grinste Shikaru mich an, bevor mich ein harter Schlag erneut in der Magengegend traf. Ich bekam kaum Luft. Es war, als würde man für einen kurzen Moment ersticken. Das Grinsen meines Gegenübers wurde noch breiter, als es ohnehin schon war. ,,Weißt du, warum du hier bist? Oder soll ich es dir kurz erläutern?", fragte Shikaru mit einem merkwürdigen Glanz in den Augen.  
,,Nein, ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin. Und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen." Angewidert drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite.  
,,Ach so? Dann weißt du gar nicht, dass dein Freund über die ganze Sache Bescheid wusste?"  
Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. ,,Wir haben ihn gewarnt und was hat er getan? Er hat dich einfach deinem Schicksal überlassen. Aber kein Sorge... Nicht mehr lange und alles ist vorbei. Denn solange wir keine Genehmigung für eine Wiederholung des Spiels haben, werden wir dich weiter quälen und deinen Freund in die Verzweiflung stürzen. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Shun? Shan?"  
,,Er heißt Shin-chan!", plaffte ich Shikaru an und kassierte gleich darauf eine schallende Ohrfeige. ,,Du kannst ja richtig frech sein, das gefällt mir. Sehr sogar", lächelte er. Seine Augen blitzten vor Freude auf. ,,Aber weißt du, ich glaube diesen Shin-chan, oder wie auch immer er heißt, wird es ziemlich aus der Fassung bringen, wenn du dich völlig verstört bei ihm melden würdest. Am besten könntest du noch schreien, dass er dich hier raus holen soll, nicht wahr?" Hinter ihm zog ein Mitglied seines Teams ein Taschenmesser. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Dieser Kerl wollte mich doch nicht ernsthaft verletzen, oder? Das würde er nicht wagen.  
Doch ich lag falsch. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bis er mir den scharfen Gegenstand an die Kehle hielt. Ein feines Rinnsal Blut lief über die Klinge und tropfte auf den Boden. Angstschweiß stand auf meiner Stirn, während der Typ vor mir nur belustigt grinste. Für Minuten machte ich keinen Mucks und auch keine Anstalten mich zu bewegen. Mit einer Klinge am Hals war sicher nicht zu spaßen. Dann ging alles blitzschnell. Das Messer war auf einmal weg. Dafür hörte ich nur das reißen von Stoff. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr mich, so dass ich aufstöhnte. Ich sah an mir herunter. Meine Rechte Seite war voller Blut. ,,Hoppla! Das war sicher nur ein Versehen!", lachte Shikaru. Je länger ich ihn sah, desto mehr hasste ich ihn. Sein Grinsen war verabscheuungswürdig, seine Augen spiegelten den Satan in seinem Inneren wieder. Ich wollte hier weg. Nur waren die Seile, die meine Handgelenke hinter den Wasserrohren fesselten, zu stark. Jedenfalls war das schlimmste jetzt vorüber. Das dachte ich zumindest. Ein erneuter Schmerz kam in mir auf. Dieses Mal war es der linke Arm. Langsam, ganz langsam, so als würde er mich auf die Folter spannen wollen, zog er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war ein Handy. Schlimmer noch. Es war MEIN Handy. ,,Wollen doch mal sehen. Seine Nummer ist bestimmt eingespeichert." Shikaru kümmerte sich einen Dreck um mich. Warum sollte er sich auch die Hände schmutzig machen, wenn er Teamkameraden hatte, die für ihn die Drecksarbeit übernahmen. ,,Da haben wir sie doch. Shin-chan. Nein, wie süß!" Sein Blick wurde ernst. Dann fragte er mit eiskalter Stimme:,,Was bist du? Ein Kind?" Ich wusste auch nicht warum, aber der Kerl machte mich rasend! Ich war wütend auf ihn und hatte gleichzeitig Angst.  
Er hielt mir das Handy ans Ohr. Meine Atmung ging schwer. Die Schmerzen wollten einfach nicht nachlassen. Plötzlich hob jemand ab. ,,Takao?!" Shin-chans Stimme trieb mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich brachte kein Wort heraus, bis mich jemand in die Magengrube trat und ich schmerzhaft aufstöhnte. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. ,,Shin...-chan... Hol mich hier raus... bitte", flüsterte ich kraftlos, bis Shikaru sich das Handy selbst ans Ohr hielt. ,,Hörst du das? Deinem Freund scheint es sehr schlecht zu gehen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du holst schleunigst die Genehmigung für das Wiederholungsspiel. Sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren!" Damit legte er auf. ,,Ich denke du hast genug für heute, oder?", fragte Shikaru mit einem triumphierendem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Seine blauen Augen symbolisierten das Eis, von dem er umgeben war, nur zu deutlich. ,,Kommt, wir gehen! Ah, außer Shinichi. Du bleibst hier. Wir kommen dich später abholen. Zu erst machen wir deinem Shin-chan richtig Druck, bis er einknickt."  
,,Rühr' ihn einmal an, und du bist tot!", fauchte ich. Wütend kam Shikaru auf mich zu, zog mein Kinn zu ihm nach oben. Ich war völlig wehrlos. ,,Das sagst gerade du? In deinem Zustand bist du uns bald nicht mehr von Nutzen. Ach ja. Ich mache lieber mal ein Foto und schicke es deinem Shin-chan. Mal sehen, was er dann zu sagen hat", lächelte mein Gegenüber bösartig. ,,Shinichi... Mach mit ihm, was du willst."  
Jetzt war ich also mit so einem Typen allein. Er hatte etwas längeres, braunes Haar, grüne Augen und ein etwas verführerisches Lächeln. Dennoch machte er mir nicht so sehr Angst, wie Shikaru. Was wollte er damit nur andeuten? Ich sollte es bald erfahren. Sehr bald.  
,,Du hast echt Pech, was?", fragte mich mein Gegenüber. Für kurze Zeit konnte ich Mitleid in seinen Augen erkennen. Er ließ sich neben mich auf den Boden sinken, atmete erleichtert aus. ,, Shikari-Taichou kann manchmal wirklich zur Furie werden. Er ist aber der beste Trainer, den wir haben können", lobte Shinichi mit ein wenig Stolz. ,,Warum wollt ihr unbedingt dieses Spiel gewinnen? Warum wollt ihr so dringend in den Wintercoup?", fragte ich etwas verzweifelt. Wissend sah er mich an, lächelte kurz, bevor er mir eine Erklärung gab:,, Wir wollen so dringend in den Wintercoup, weil das Shikaru-Taichous Wunsch ist. Er will beweisen, dass er genauso gut ist, wie die Generation der Wunder. Und um diesen Traum zu verwirklichen, ist ihm jedes Mittel recht."  
,,Aber der Wintercoup ist doch nicht für so etwas da. Er soll die Leidenschaft der Spieler zeigen. Er soll den Zusammenhalt der Mannschaft stärken. Und nicht einen Einzelnen weiterbringen. Euer Captain ist arrogant bis zum großen Zeh!" Das hätte ich besser gedacht, doch alles, was mir momentan durch den Kopf ging, sprudelte aus mir heraus, wie ein Wasserfall. Das wurde auch gleich bestraft. Auf einmal hatte ich Shinichi vor mir, der mir beide Hände auf die Schultern legte und mich spöttisch angrinste. ,,Weißt du was?" Fragend sah ich ihm in die Augen. ,,Wenn du noch einmal etwas Beleidigendes zu unserem Taichou sagst, dann halte ich mich nicht mehr zurück." Er legte mir seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel, suchte sich langsam seinen Weg nach unten, ehe ich begriff, was er wollte. _,,Das darf jetzt nicht wahr sein"_ dachte ich erschrocken. _,,Jetzt hat mir dieser Shikaru auch noch einen dagelassen, damit der sich an mir aufgeilen kann!"_ Ich versuchte verzweifelt, mich zu wehren, konnte mich aber nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Ich war gefangen. In einem Keller oder etwas Ähnlichem, mit einem Typen, der sicherlich gern mit Männern ins Bett stieg und seinen Spaß hatte.  
Seine Hand wanderte nach oben, knöpfte mir die Jacke mit Leichtigkeit auf und zog sie mir, so weit es ging, vom Körper. Langsam fuhren seine schlanken Finger meine Bauchmuskeln nach. Er hatte einen komischen Glanz in den Augen und wirkte irgendwie... erregt?! Noch hatte er die Hand auf Stoff, doch schon bald musste meine Haut für ihn herhalten, was mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Ich krümmte meinen Rücken nach innen, als er den Finger auf meine Wunde an der Seite legte, um einen Aufschrei zu vermeiden. ,,Oh? Macht dich das etwa an?", fragte Shinichi belustigt. _,,Nein, es schmerzt höllisch, wenn du mich da anfasst!"_, dachte ich, ohne ihm auf seine Frage zu antworten. Dummer Fehler, denn seine Hand schlich weiter nach unten, ganz nah an etwas, wo ich ihn auf keinen Fall heranlassen wollte. ,,Lass das!", fuhr ich ihn an, als er an meiner Hose herum fummelte. Dieses Mal schien ich bei ihm kein Gehör zu finden. Er machte einfach unbeirrt weiter. ,,Hör auf damit!", presste ich mit Mühe hervor. Kurz ließ er von ihr ab, aber nur um mir an den Brustwarzen herumzuspielen. Ein Stöhnen konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. ,,Das gefällt dir, was? Soll ich weitermachen?", fragte mein Gegenüber grinsend. ,,Geh weg von mir! Geh weg! Ich will das nicht!", versuchte ich zu rufen, doch seine Lippen klebten auf meinen. Unfähig mich zur Wehr zu setzen, musste ich es über mich ergehen lassen.  
,,Wollen wir vielleicht ein Stückchen weiter gehen?", fragte Shinichi, während seine Hand sich wieder meiner Hose widmete. ,,Nein, lass es. Bitte!", flehte ich. Und zum ersten Mal schienen meine Worte zu ihm durchzudringen. ,,Das ist aber sehr schade", säuselte meine Gegenüber. ,,Und auch wirkliches Pech... für dich!", setzte er fort. Er berührte mich an der Wunde, die mir das Teammitglied zugeführt hatte, was mich aufschreien ließ. Langsam begann sich alles zu drehen. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Das war einfach zu viel für mich. Während Shinichi einfach weitermachte und kein Ende zu finden schien, sank ich erneut in die Ohnmacht. ,_,Wie lange wird das wohl noch so weitergehen?"_ Das war mein letzter Gedanke, ehe ich in die Dunkelheit glitt...


	5. A Key

_A/N:_ Zuerst mal, kommt das Kapitel natürlich etwas spät, aber irgendwie ist das in Letzter Zeit häufig so, dass ich abends besser arbeite und mich am Mittag irgendwie nicht so dazu aufraffen kann...  
Desweiteren weiß ich übrigens nicht, ob die in Japan Schülerausweise haben aber weil ich stark davon ausgehe, und es gerade gut gepasst hat, ist es jetzt einfach mal für dieses Kapitel so x'D

* * *

Ich ließ meine Sporttasche ungeachtet in eine Ecke meines Zimmers fallen, als ich zur Tür herein kam. Das hatte ich noch nie getan. Andererseits war auch noch nie jemand auf die Idee gekommen, Takao zu entführen. Ich verdiente mildernde Umstände, zumal ich andere Dinge im Kopf hatte, um die ich mich sorgen sollte. Mein Lucky Item - einen Ziegel - trug ich ohnehin immer bei mir, also würde es mir auch nicht wehtun, wenn die Tasche ein einziges Mal da blieb, wo ich sie losgeworden war.

Ich ging unschlüssig in mein Zimmer und ließ mich auf mein Bett sinken. Diese Situation war neu für mich.

Außerdem, schien sich ein schlechtes Gewissen in mir breit zu machen, weil ich mich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um meinen Ziegel zu besorgen, anstatt auf direktem Wege zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Aber Takao war dafür verantwortlich gewesen, dass heutige Lucky Item zu bekommen. Der war allerdings nicht mehr da... Und es schien, als bräuchte ich eine anständigere Menge Glück, um noch mehr Unglück von mir fern zu halten. Also war es für den Moment das Klügste gewesen, mir den größten Ziegelstein zu beschaffen, den ich finden konnte. Erst als ich das größte - und auch das schwerste - Exemplar in meinen Händen gehalten hatte, war ich einigermaßen beruhigt gewesen. Es war nur bedauerlich, dass es Takao nicht zurück bringen würde. Das musste eine Person selbst in die Hand nehmen. Und da ich nun mehr als genügend Glück an meiner Seite hatte, war ich zuversichtlich, dass ich diese Person sein konnte.

Das war das Mindeste, dass ich tun konnte, nachdem ich eine derart offensichtliche Drohung seitens dieses Shikaru's in den Wind geschlagen hatte. Ich hatte mich allein an diesem Morgen, bereits mehrfach gefragt, warum ich ihn nicht ernst genommen hatte. Inzwischen war es zu spät. Dieser Irre hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht. Wieso hatte ich ihm nicht einfach geglaubt? War es, weil es so zweifelhaft und unmöglich geklungen hatte? Nein. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich ihm irgendwo tief in mir drin, Glauben geschenkt hatte. Ich hatte es sogar gefürchtet. Das war der Grund gewesen, weswegen ich abweisender auf Takao reagiert hatte, als ich es sowieso schon tat.

Während ich nachdenklich auf meinem Bett saß, und an dem Ziegel fest hielt, fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich würde am heutigen Tage nicht zur Schule gehen. Meine Eltern waren für eine Woche geschäftlich verreist, also würde es nicht weiter auffallen. Auch, wenn meine Eltern es unglaublicherweise weniger streng gesehen hätten, als ich es tat. Natürlich war Bildung essenziell und unverzichtbar, aber in meinem ganzen Leben, hatte ich diesen einen, wirklich großen Fehler begangen. Und Takao war der Leidtragende. Ich sprach nicht von einmal Nachsitzen auf meine Kosten, ich sprach von einer _Entführung_. Abgesehen davon, dass ich zu meinen Fehlern - wenn ich denn welche beging - stand, und ihn nicht an meiner Stelle in die Bredouille brachte.

Trotzdem hatte ich noch nie geschwänzt und mir war bewusst, dass es das für mich schwerer machte, eine glaubhafte Lüge zu erzählen.

Gerade, als ich zum Telefonhörer greifen wollte, klingelte mein Handy. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wenn das nicht die Schule war, die mich bereits prüfend anrief, wusste ich nicht, wer das dort am anderen Ende der Leitung sein sollte. Bei einem Blick auf das Display setzte mein Herz vor Schreck insgeheim fast aus._ Takao_. Es war definitiv seine Nummer. War der Idiot am Ende gar nicht entführt worden, sondern hatte nur etwas angestellt, und war nicht nach hause gekommen? Sollte es so gewesen sein, würde ich nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihm wechseln. Ich wusste schließlich nicht genau, was ihn dazu bewegte, mir seit unserer Einschulung auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen.

Ich war argwöhnisch, aber trotzdem wollte der leichte Anflug von Sorge nicht aus meiner Stimme entweichen, als ich den Anruf annahm. "Takao?"

"Shin…-chan… Hohl mich hier raus… bitte", hauchte eine kraftlose Stimme in mein Ohr, die zweifellos zu Takao gehörte und mir einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Es knisterte kurz in der Leitung, bevor jemand Anderes sich zu Wort meldete: "Hörst du das? Deinem Freund scheint es sehr schlecht zu gehen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du hohlst dir schleunigst die Genehmigung für das Wiederholungsspiel, sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren!" Ein Klicken in der Leitung folgte, und dann das Besetzt-Zeichen.

Ich ließ das Handy verwirrt und langsam sinken, und legte auf.

Takao war wirklich entführt worden. Und es ging ihm schlecht. Dem Klang seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen, sogar sehr schlecht. Und im Grunde war ich dafür verantwortlich. Ich starrte für eine Zeit lang auf mein Handy, dann zum Ziegelstein in meiner linken Hand, und wieder zurück zum Telefon. Wäre Aomine in meiner Situation, hätte er vermutlich den Stein genutzt, um auf alles einzudreschen, dass sich in seiner Nähe befand, inklusive dem Mobil Telefon. Aber es gab nur einen, dem er jemals nahe genug gestanden hatte. Kuroko. Und dieser würde niemals entführt werden, allein schon, weil er den Großteil des Tages nicht auffindbar, oder einfach nicht sichtbar war.

Die Frage, warum ich ausgerechnet jetzt, an meine Teamkollegen aus der Generation der Wunder dachte, schob ich beiseite, genauso wie mein Handy und konzentrierte mich auf das Wesentliche. Shikaru hatte Takao. Im Gegenzug für seine Freilassung, forderte er die Wiederholung des Spiels. Woher wusste ich, dass er Takao freilassen würde? Und selbst wenn ich von dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall ausging, dass es genau so kommen würde, mit welcher Entschuldigung, konnte ich Otsubo oder den Trainer dazu bringen, etwas Derartiges zu veranlassen? Ob es als eine von dreien meiner egoistischen Taten durchging, die unser Captain mir erlaubte, bevor er wütend wurde? Vielleicht. Aber es würde unecht wirkten. Es passte nicht zu mir. Sollte ich das Team einweihen? Ich entschloss mich dagegen. Erstens, war ich nicht besonders gut darin, vor Massen zu sprechen, oder sie für mich zu begeistern. Das war immer Takao's Fähigkeit gewesen. Zweitens, wollte ich auch ihm diese Schande ersparen. Es musste niemand wissen, dass er menschenunwürdigerweise irgendwo festgehalten und genauso erpresst wurde, wie ich.

Trotzdem stand fest, ich würde alles versuchen, damit das Wiederholungsspiel genehmigt wurde, während ich gleichzeitig parallel daran arbeitete, Takao's Aufenthaltsort in Erfahrung zu bringen. So seltsam es auch klingen mochte, aber das war das Einfachere, meiner Ziele. Ich hatte auch schon einen beinahe konkreten Plan, wie es zu schaffen war, auch wenn ich dafür zugegebenermaßen Hilfe brauchen würde.

Um eins nach dem anderen in Angriff zu nehmen, machte ich mich als Erstes daran, für meine Fehlzeit zu Sorgen. Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer streiften meine Augen über eines der Fenster, dass einen Blick hinunter bis fast vor die Haustür erlaubte. Ich erkannte die zwei Gestalten, die dort standen und sich verschwörerisch zu unterhalten schienen sofort. Nun, zumindest einen von ihnen. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können; Shikaru Hiruko. Sein Begleiter gehörte höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls zum Basketball Team der Masaru Gakuen. Es war schon bedenklich genug gewesen, als dieser Kerl mir nach der Schule aufgelauert hatte, und eigentlich hätte mich nichts mehr überraschen sollen, aber die Tatsache, dass er nun direkt vor meinem Haus stand, bereitete mir ein größeres Unwohlsein als mir lieb war.

Meine Finger verkrampften sich um das heutige Lucky Item. Einen Augenblick später kam ich mir albern vor. Ich war doch kein Kind, dass verängstigt in der Ecke stand und an seinem Stoffbären festhielt! Und dann wurde mir etwas Grundlegendes bewusst. Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können, dass ich nicht schon eher auf die Lösung gekommen war. Sie glaubten, ich wäre nicht zu Hause. Vermutlich wussten sie auch, dass meine Eltern verreist waren. Diese Menschen wussten viel zu viel, dass Schaden anrichten konnte, und sie spielten diese Karten skrupellos aus.

Ich beobachtete, wie Shikaru seinem Bekannten etwas zuraunte, ihm anschließend ein Etwas in die Arme drückte, dass von meinem derzeitigen Standpunkt nicht genau ersichtlich war, und sich schließlich zügig von unserem Grundstück entfernte. Irgendwie passte dieses Verhalten. Er ließ jemand Anderen die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigen. Der Fremde sah sich ein wenig ratlos um, bevor er langsam Anstalten machte, zu Werke zu gehen.

Ich entfernte mich vorsichtshalber von dem Fenster und schlich, als wollte ich verhindern, dass er mich hörte, die Treppe hinunter zur Hintertür. Draußen angekommen, eilte ich um das Haus herum und späte um eine Ecke, sodass ich unsere Haustür und unseren Briefkasten im Blick hatte, vor dem der Unbekannte stand und eifrig beschäftigt zu sein schien.

Er hatte schwarze Haare, die unspektakulär von seinem Kopf herunter hingen, und bis auf Schulterhöhe gewachsen waren. Es erinnerte mich ein wenig an Murasakibara, nur dass dieser violette Haare und eine viel größere Statur besaß. Die Augen dieses Fremden, sowie sein Gesicht im Allgemeinen, konnte ich nicht sehen, weil er mir den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

Ich sollte im Nachhinein nicht besonders stolz auf das sein, was ich nun tat. Kurz blickte ich mich misstrauisch um, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass niemand dieses Ereignis zu Gesicht bekam, bevor ich still und heimlich nach vorn trat, und ihm mein Lucky Item auf den Hinterkopf schlug. Ich hatte gerade genug Kraft in meine Arme gelegt, um den Körper vor mir, bewusstlos zusammen sacken zu lassen. Ich wusste, dass er davon keine langfristigen Schäden davon tragen sollte, aber man konnte ja nie wissen, und so hoffte ich auf das Beste. Ich war überrascht von mir selbst und fragte mich zugleich, was mich so weit getrieben haben könnte, dass ich dazu in der Lage war, jemanden bewusstlos zu prügeln. Das wäre wieder eine Aktion, die ich viel eher Aomine zugetraut hätte. Möglicherweise sogar Akashi, wenn er wütend genug war - auch wenn Letzterer eher zu einer Schere als Hilfsmittel greifen würde…

Noch einmal sah ich mich verstohlen um, bevor ich die Haustür aufschloss und mir mein Lucky Item schnappte, um es sicher verwahrt auf den Wohnzimmertisch zu legen, bevor ich schnell noch ein letztes Mal hinaus huschte, meine Arme unter die des Unbekannten legte und ihn ins Haus hinein schleifte. Die Tür viel mit einem leichten Knall ins Schloss. Offenbar kam ich gerade in den Genuss der Vorteile, die Schule schwänzen mit sich brachte. Kein Mensch war in der Nachbarschaft außer Haus. Bei näherer Überlegung, legte ich aber nicht allzu viel Wert auf diese Vorteile, und zog es vor, nicht blau zu machen.

Nachdem ich ihn ins Wohnzimmer gezerrt hatte, sah ich mich hektisch in der Wohnung um. Er würde bald aufwachen, und wenn es so weit war, durfte er vorerst keinen Fluchtweg haben. Wie also hielt ich ihn an Ort und Stelle? Zum ersten Mal seit Langem, fuhr ich mir panisch durch die Haare.

Da war diese eine Stimme in meinem Kopf die in einem tadelnden Tonfall sagte: _"Was tust Du bloß, Shintarou?"_. Ich wünschte, ich wäre still…

Mein Blick fuhr gehetzt über das Mobiliar und suchte nach etwas Brauchbarem, als würde dies sonderlich helfen. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt ich dann schließlich inne. Ich rannte fast schon zu einem der Schränke hinüber und riss die Schublade auf. Vor Jahren, als ich noch klein war, hatte mein Vater mir ein Spielzeug-Polizei-Set geschenkt. Dort hatten sich auch falsche Handschellen, mit einem dazugehörigen Schlüssel befunden. Nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass ich kein wirkliches Interesse daran gezeigt hatte (meine beiden Eltern schienen nicht allzu überrascht), hatten sie es in einen der Schränke verfrachtet. Ich wusste, dass zumindest die Handschellen noch an Ort und Stelle waren, auch wenn ich mir keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, warum sie ausgerechnet die aufbewahrten.

Ich musste nicht lange nach dem Spielzeug suchen. Ich schnappte es mir, gab der Schublade einen etwas zu heftigen Stoß und ging wieder hinüber zu dem Fremden, der immer noch ohnmächtig da lag. Er gab ein bizarres Bild ab. Ich verzog den Mund und schob ihn angestrengt bis vor die kleine Heizung, wo auch schon die Handschellen ins Spiel kamen.

Ich sah ratlos auf den Bewusstlosen hinab. Ich wusste, er hatte Hausfriedensbruch begangen. Zumindest ließ sich mein Gewissen damit beruhigen. Ich würde ihm einfach erzählen, ich hätte ihn dabei erwischt, und würde ihn nun festhalten, bis die Polizei eintraf. Natürlich würde ich ihn laufen lassen, bevor die "Polizei" hier ankam. Was wäre auch die Alternative gewesen? Ihn dort verschimmeln zu lassen, war wohl kaum ein guter Einfall. Egal wie unwichtig er war, irgendwann würde Shikaru bemerken, dass sein Teammitglied verschwunden war. Oder ich informierte die Polizei wirklich. Aber es würde schwer werden, denen zu erklären, warum ich ihn mit einem Ziegelstein geschlagen hatte.

Etwas, dass stark an Papier erinnerte, fiel beinahe aus der Hemdtasche seiner Schuluniform. Um zu verhindern, dass es auf den Boden fiel, griff ich danach. Es war sein Schülerausweis. _Kurokawa Yuusuke_, stand dort in dem Feld "Name" geschrieben. Er war tatsächlich ein Spieler der Masaru-Schule.

Ein Ächzen ertönte. Als meine Augen dem Geräusch folgten, stellte ich fest, dass der Ursprung bei Kurokawa lag. Ich schob seinen Ausweis auf unseren Tisch und stellte mich mit verschränkten Armen und eisigem Schweigen vor ihm auf.

Sein Blick wirkte wie verschleiert - vermutlich war er noch nicht ganz wach - aber er kam schnell wieder zu Bewusstsein. "Was soll das?", fragte er schwach, was die Genervtheit in seiner Stimme aber nicht daran hinderte, voll zur Geltung zu kommen.

"Du hast versucht einzubrechen", erinnerte ich ihn nur trocken.

Er blinzelte scheinbar verwirrt, bevor er das Gesagte zu verstehen schien. Mit einem Mal wurde er leicht panisch. "Ich… Nein! Ich wollte nicht einbrechen, ich schwör's!"

"Ich habe die Polizei informiert."

"Ich wollte wirklich nicht einbrechen! Wenn du einen Beweis willst, sieh in deinem Briefkasten nach…", beteuerte Kurokawa in einem jämmerlichen Tonfall, und wies mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in der er die Haustür vermutete.

Ich musterte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick bevor ich tat, wie mir angeraten. Er würde sich ohne mein Zutun ohnehin nicht entfernen können. Das bestätigte mir das Rasseln, das ertönte, als er probeweise seinen Arm hin und her bewegte. Es war vermutlich einen Versuch wert. Als ich wieder zu ihm zurück kam, hörte das Rasseln augenblicklich und ertappt auf. In meinen Händen war ein schwarzer Pappschnipsel, auf dem in Zeitungslettern "Beeil dich doch, Shin-chan!" geschrieben stand. In mir kam das Verlangen auf, diesen Schnippsel grob zu zerknüllen, aber ich legte ihn mit erzwungener Ruhe neben den Ausweis.

"Was ist das?", fragte ich, wobei ich hoffte, dass die Kälte in meiner Stimme hörbar war.

"Das sollte in euren Briefkasten! Unser Captain ist ungeduldig…" Kurokawa wirkte weinerlich, trotz seiner muskulösen Statur. Irgendwie kam mir das entfernt bekannt vor.

"Was du nicht sagst", murmelte ich ironisch und ging mit dem Schlüssel bewaffnet auf ihn zu.

"Was machst du da?!", fragte er in einem irritierenden Tonfall.

"Ich schließe die Handschellen auf, oder willst du etwa verhaftet werden?", murrte ich.

"Du willst mich nicht fragen, wo dein Freund ist?"

"Es ist ja nicht so, als dürftest du darauf antworten", seufzte ich.

Mit einem Klick sprangen die Handschellen auf. Kurokawa sah mit Kuhaugen auf das Spielzeug herab und ihm schien erst jetzt aufzugehen, dass es keine Echten waren. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt ich besäße so etwas?

Er sprang auf und stolperte beim Hinausgehen beinahe über seine eigenen Füße. "Ich werd' dann jetzt gehen… E-entschuldigung. Ehrlich! Mir waren in vielerlei Hinsicht die Hände gebunden", er kicherte kurz verunsichert aber bemerkte gerade noch, wie unangebracht es war und verließ geradezu fluchtartig das Haus. So fluchtartig, dass er seinen Schülerausweis und einen Schlüssel, der ihm wohl aus der Tasche gefallen sein musste, einfach liegen ließ. Ich bückte mich nach besagtem Schlüssel und drehte ihn prüfend im Sonnenlicht. Der gehörte auf keinen Fall mir oder meiner Familie. Ich hörte noch ein leises "Entschuldigung", bevor die Tür geschlossen wurde.

Kaum hatte er das Haus verlassen, ich hatte schließlich persönlich darauf geachtet, dass er nicht in das Schlüssel-Schälchen griff oder Ähnliches, zog ich mein Telefon aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer. Es tutete keine drei Mal, bevor die Stimme am Anderen Ende sich meldete: "Shintarou, was kann ich für dich tun?" Höflich und distanziert, wie immer.

"Ich muss zugeben, ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe."


	6. Midorima's Making Mistakes

_**Hallo, hier ist Animeliker^^**_  
_**Ich begleite euch durch das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe ja, es gefällt euch, auch wenn ich etwas gemein zu Taka-chan bin!^^ **_  
_**Viel Spaß^^**_

_**LG Animeliker^^**_

* * *

**Takao's POV**

Ich wurde plötzlich aus meiner Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen. Mir war auf einmal eiskalt. Meine Kleidung war durchnässt. Erst jetzt klärte sich meine Sicht. Vor mir stand Shikaru mit einem Holzeimer in der Hand. Von meinen Harren tropfte Wasser. Er musste mich mit diesem überschüttet haben. ,,Na, ausgeschlafen?", fragte er herablassend, was mit einem fiesen Grinsen verstärkt wurde. ,,Weißt du? Shinichi war wirklich sehr enttäuscht, als du ohnmächtig geworden bist. Er wollte noch ein bisschen Spaß mit dir haben, aber jetzt ist es wahrscheinlich auch egal." Shikaru kniete sich zu mir nach unten. Abweisend drehte ich den Kopf beiseite, doch das schien er vorausgesehen zu haben, denn er packte mit zwei Fingern mein Kinn und drückte es nach oben. Jetzt musste ich ihm in die Augen schauen. In diese Augen, die nichts anderes als Kälte ausstrahlten. Kein Mitleid, kein Gefühl, nichts. Nur diese Kälte, die nicht nur in seinen Augen lag, sondern auch seinen ganzen Körper belagerte. Bei diesem Gedanken bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Wie konnte jemand nur so herzlos sein. ,,Pass mal auf. Ich und Kurokawa werden deinem Shin-chan jetzt mal einen Besuch abstatten." Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, sprach aber sofort weiter. ,,Er ist um diese Zeit wahrscheinlich in der Schule und lernt fleißig, während dein ach so toller Freund dich hier langsam und qualvoll verrecken lässt. Aber naja, was soll man dazu schon sagen?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sich ein weiterer Mitspieler seines Teams, obwohl ich erst jetzt mitbekam, dass alle anderen Spieler auch in dem Keller waren und mich total überlegen anschauten.

Als Shikaru das Tor zur Außenwelt öffnete, hatte ich das Gefühl seit langem mal wieder das Licht der Welt zu erblicken. Auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment war. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm noch etwas hinterher brüllen, doch meine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst. Der leichte Wind, der nun durch den Keller pfiff ließ mich erschaudern. Ich war komplett nass. Meine Klamotten und Haare trieften vor Eiswasser, doch niemand scherte sich einen Dreck um mich. Warum sollten sie auch? Ich war schließlich ihr Gefangener. Ihre Marionette. Was hatte die denn schon zu sagen? Genau! Gar nichts. ,,Und? Was sollen wir mit diesem nichtsnutzigen Kerl jetzt machen?", fragte ein Typ, der direkt auf mich zukam. Er hatte die Hand schon nach mir ausgestreckt. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mir eine scheuern, doch im letzten Moment ging doch noch jemand dazwischen. ,,Gar nichts. Wir warten auf weitere Anweisungen von Shikaru-Taichou", kam es von einem aus der vorderen Ecke. Der kräftige Kerl vor mir ließ die Hand langsam sinken, kehrte an seinen Platz zurück und ließ sich dort nieder. Mit der Zeit wurde es immer kälter. Ich fror furchtbar. Das Eiswasser machte mir zu schaffen. Schlimmer noch: Jetzt war ich richtig wach, konnte alles hören, sehen, fühlen, riechen. Das allein war schon schlimm genug. Am liebsten wäre ich in die Ohnmacht zurückgekehrt. Da war es wenigstens schön ruhig und wenn mich einer schlug, bekam ich nichts mit. Jetzt war es genau das Gegenteil.

Zwar war es nun auch schön ruhig, doch meine Angst blieb den anderen nicht verborgen. ,,Schaut euch den mal an", lachte ein anderer. ,,Der hat Schiss! Ich hätte es am liebsten gesehen, wie Shinichi ihn durchgenommen hätte. Aber ich war ja zu Hause. So ein Jammer!" Irgendwie hörte ich ihm nicht einmal zu. Meine Angst vor diesem Shikaru nahm jede Sekunde zu. Er war der Captain einer Mannschaft, die ich nicht verstand. Sie waren gefühlskalt, erpresserisch und hielten sich stets für was besseres. Solche Leute nervten mich an.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit nach Shikarus Verschwinden vergangen war. Jedoch zuckte ich zusammen, als sich die Kellertür öffnete. Das kurze Licht blendete mich, sodass ich die Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Doch Shikaru kam ohne seinen Kameraden wieder. Anscheinend ließ er ihn die Drecksarbeit machen. Wie immer. Im Grunde tat mir kein Einziger in diesem Raum oder aus diesem Team leid. Doch genau jetzt empfand ich für denjenigen, der sich wahrscheinlich noch draußen befand ein bestimmtes Gefühl von Reue. ,,Wo ist denn Kurokawa, Taichou?", fragte noch ein anderer. Shikaru starrte ihn mit seinen kalten Augen an, was das andere Teammitglied verstummen ließ. Keiner traute sich, sich gegen ihren Captain aufzulehnen und niemand wagte es, ihm zu widersprechen. Jedoch brach ich die aufgekommene Stille durch ein lautes Niesen. ,,Oh? Was war denn das?", fragte Shikaru und kam mir langsam aber sicher näher. Kurz vor mir ging er in die Hocke, um mich zu mustern. ,,Wird es langsam ungemütlich? Du holst dir doch keine Erkältung, oder?" Seine Worte waren ohne jegliches Gefühl. Es war einfach nur herablassend, wie er seine Geisel allgemein behandelte. ,,Du sagst ja gar nichts. Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?" Das Gespräch wurde ebenso schnell abgebrochen, wie es begonnen hatte. Auch, wenn Shikaru die ganze Zeit mit sich selbst gesprochen hatte. Ich zu meinem Teil, hatte nicht vor, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Dafür würde er mich schon umbringen müssen. Und selbst dann würde er gar nichts mehr von mir hören.

Erneut schwang die Kellertür auf. Derjenige, der nun eintrat war Kurokawa. Er hatte eine große Beule am Hinterkopf. Sogar ein Idiot, wie ich, konnte sie sehen. ,,Na? Bist du endlich fertig? Das hat ganz schön lange gedauert!", schnauzte der Captain ihn an. Alle anderen, mich eingeschlossen, zuckten bei der Lautstärke seiner Stimme zusammen. ,,Ich wurde von diesem Midorima überwältigt. Unser Plan ist fehlgeschlagen", wehrte er sich. Shikaru sah ihn herablassend an. ,,Bist du überhaupt zu irgendetwas zu gebrauchen?!", fragte er wütend. ,,Es tut mir schrecklich leid!"  
,,Na ja. Passiert ist passiert. Aber..." Kalte Augen trafen auf meine. Wieder hockte sich der Taichou der Masaru-Gakuen vor mich, grinste mich teuflisch an. Ich versuchte wegzuschauen, doch als ich ihn in seiner Hosentasche herum suchen sah, musste ich dort einfach hinsehen. Er zog ein Taschenmesser heraus. Nein, nicht irgend eins. Es war dasselbe, wie es schon einmal an mir benutzt wurde. ,,Entschuldige bitte. Mir ist dein Name entfallen. Würdest du ihn mir noch einmal nennen?", fragte er freundlich, doch ich blieb still.  
Plötzlich packte Shikaru mich am Kragen, zog mich mit Gewalt nach oben und hielt mir sein Messer an die Kehle. ,,Ich hab gefragt wie du heißt!", fuhr er mich an. ,,T-Taka...o", wisperte ich ängstlich. Sofort ließ er mich runter. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete ich auf der Erde. ,,Also Takao, geht doch. Weißt du was? Ich hab jetzt sogar noch eine Überraschung für dich..." Wahrscheinlich machte er so etwas wie eine Künstlerpause, damit ich überlegen konnte, was er mit mir vorhatte. ,,Pass auf, das wird dir gefallen. Nein, wirklich! Für jeden Fehler, den dein Freund Shintaro macht, wirst ab sofort du bestraft!", lachte er. Hinterhältig, das war das erste Wort, das mir zu dieser Aussage einfiel. Er setzte mir das Messer an die Kehle, fuhr meinen ganzen Körper mit der feinen Klinge ab, unwissend, wo er einstechen oder hineinschneiden würde. Genau diese Ungewissheit verbreitete große Angst in meinem Inneren. Mir stand der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn, lief mir an den Schläfen schon herunter. Mein Körper zitterte vor Kälte und Furcht. Je mehr ich über die Situation nachdachte, desto weniger bekam ich von der Realität mit. Das machte sich nach einiger Zeit bemerkbar, als mich ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr und ich laut aufschrie. Dieser Bastard von Shikaru hatte mich am Bein geschnitten. Und das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste: Er verletzte mich weiter. Am Arm, am Handgelenk sogar an der Hüfte verschonte er mich nicht. Meine schmerz- und qualvollen Schreie hallten durch den kleinen Keller, doch ich bezweifelte, das diese Schrei jemals nach außen dringen würden. Irgendwann nahm er das Messer wieder weg. Mein Atem ging schnell, als ich mich unter Schmerzen an die Wasserrohre lehnte. ,,Denk dran. Dein Freund bringt mich dazu, dich zu verletzten. Vergiss das ja nicht. So, aber für heute ist erst mal genug. Mal sehen... Kazeka! Du passt heute auf ihn auf. Wir holen dich morgen hier ab." Ein schwarzhaariger Junge, in der Ecke links von mir, nickte leicht, bevor ihn seine Kameraden verließen. Also war ich wieder mit einem allein. Mal sehen, was der von mir wollte.

Noch immer atmete ich schwer, um die Schmerzen halbwegs zu unterdrücken. Eine Weile geschah nichts, doch dann stand der Bengel auf und setzte sich neben mich. ,,Was... willst du? Willst du... dich auch... an mir aufgeilen?", fragte ich schwach, aber dennoch verständlich. Von dem Jungen neben mir erntete ich nur ein geschocktes Gesicht. ,,Ich? Wie könnte ich so etwas tun?", fragte er leise. ,,Nein, du tust mir leid", fügte er kurze Zeit später hinzu. Dann stand er auf, holte seine Sporttasche zu mir und kramte darin herum. ,,Was... hast du vor?", fragte ich kraftlos, als er eine kleine Flasche herausholte. ,,Na was wohl? Deine Wunden desinfizieren. Sonst entzünden sie sich noch", meinte Kazeka unschuldig, ehe er die Flasche vorsichtig schüttelte und sie an die Wunde meines Beins hielt. Ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, drückte er den Sprühknopf. Das Mittel war zwar kühl und half vielleicht, aber im ersten Moment brannte es einfach nur höllisch. Wieder hallten meine Schmerzensschreie durch den Keller. Gequält wand ich mich hin und her. ,,Halt still! Sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer!", rief Kazeka und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen, doch auch die nächste Wunde, die er desinfizierte, war nicht besser. So ging das bis zur Letzten. Erschöpft ließ ich mich weiter nach unten sinken. In der Zwischenzeit holte mein Gegenüber ein Handtuch aus seiner Tasche und versuchte mich etwas zu trocknen. ,,Warum... machst du das? Für dich... bin ich doch genauso lästig... wie für die anderen."  
,,Weißt du? Eigentlich teilen wir beide fast das selbe Schicksal. Aber auch nur fast. Ich habe das Talent, auch wenn ich noch so klein aussehe, gut zu sprinten und zu dunken. Meine Sprungkraft veranlasste Shikaru dazu, mich in seinem Team haben zu wollen. Ich lehnte dankend ab, da ich eigentlich nur in meiner Freizeit spielte und ich ein Einzelgänger war. Doch dann begann er damit, mich zu bedrohen. Er wollte meiner kleinen Schwester etwas antun, wenn ich nicht seinem Team beitreten würde. Wenn ich die Polizei eingeschaltet hätte, hätte Shikaru es so aussehen lassen, als ob ich psychisch krank wäre, also bin ich seinem Team unter Zwang beigetreten."

Seine Geschichte ließ mich erschrocken zu ihm aufschauen. Mein Hals war wie ausgedörrt. Ich bekam keinen Ton heraus. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass er nicht gelogen hatte. Ich glaubte ihm. In seinem Blick lag eine gewisse Traurigkeit. ,,Ich heiße übrigens Hiroko. Schön dich kennenzulernen. Wenn auch, auf unschöne Weise."  
Wieder stand Hiroko auf, diesmal holte er kein Handtuch aus seiner Tasche, sondern gleich eine ganze Decke und legte sie mir behutsam um. ,,Eine Erkältung wirst du wahrscheinlich sowieso bekommen. Aber ich will verhindern, dass es noch schlimmer wird. Du tust mir wirklich leid." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort:,, Vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen schlafen. Ich passe schon auf, aber wenn die anderen morgen wiederkommen, muss ich dir die Decke wegnehmen." Ich sah ihn etwas verklärt an, ehe ich leicht die Augen schloss. ,,Ich hab's mir anders überlegt Takao", meinte Kazeka plötzlich ernst. Etwas ängstlich suchte ich seinen Blick, um zu entziffern, was er genau meinte. Doch gerade, als er mir den Blick zu wandte, kam die Antwort aus seinem eigenen Mund:,, Ich werde dir helfen."


	7. Plan A, B, C & D

A/N: **Hey-Yo, Leute ^w^**  
**Alice hier; Das erkennt man aber schon allein daran, dass meine Kapitel in letzter Zeit IMMER mitten in der Nacht on gestellt werden, weil ich ja nicht vor 2Uhr Mittags aufstehe xD**  
**Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie dizzy ich mich gerade im Kopf fühle und wie sehr ich Tomb Raider 2013 spielen will xD**  
**Und aus irgendeinem Grund halte ich es gerade für wichtig jedem der das hier liest zu erzählen, wie ich mich gerade fühle =.=**  
**Muss die Müdigkeit sein.**  
**Auf jeden Fall hat mich dass hier gerade super motiviert weiter zu schreiben.**  
**Jaaaa… was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Das folgende ist mal wieder mein Werk :DD**  
**Übrigens hab ich beim Schreiben die ganze Zeit Mirror House von Lindsey Stirling gehört… und irgendwie hat mich das voll motiviert - kann aber gut daher rühren, dass ich Geigen-Musik liebe ^.^**  
**Ich weiß übrigens noch gar nicht, ob dieser OC, der noch folgt, einen Namen bekommen wird und dementsprechend wichtiger wird :D**  
**Wünsche viel Vergnügen**

* * *

**Midorima's POV.:**

Ich schob meinem Besucher die Überbleibsel von Kurokawa's beinahe-Einbruch über unserem Couchtisch entgegen. Der Schlüssel verursachte ein leicht kratzendes Geräusch auf der Glasplatte. Ich hatte keine Zeit, mich um eventuelle Kratzer zu sorgen.

Die Ein-Mann-Allianz meines Vetrauens, nahm den Schülerausweis hoch und drehte ihn unbeeindruckt zwischen den Fingern, während er an dem Tee nippte, von dem ich genötigt worden war, ihn aufzusetzen, nachdem es ihn einen ganzen Tag gekostet hatte, zu mir zu kommen. Er wirkte auch nicht gerade, als hätte er sich besonders beeilt, aber wenigstens konnte man von ihm behaupten, dass er sich nicht großartig verändert hatte. Möglicherweise war er noch eine Spur ehrgeiziger geworden, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war.

Endlich erhob er das Wort: "Du sagst, dein Freund, Takao Kazunari wurde…-"

"Ich habe nie von Freundschaft gesprochen", erinnerte ich ihn trocken.

Er nahm meinen Einwurf kaum zur Kenntnis, und fuhr unbeirrt fort, ohne dabei in meine Richtung zu sehen. "Du sagst er wurde entführt, und das, von einer anderen Mannschaft. Und auch nur, weil sie eine Wiederholung eines Spiels fordern, dass sie verloren haben." Er sandte mir einen kurzen, skeptischen Blick.

"Verstehe ich das richtig? Du glaubst mir nicht?"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Es ist nur ein ziemlich fragwürdiger Beweggrund", sagte er gelassen, und rührte mit einem kleinen Löffel in seiner Teetasse.

"Das weiß ich", murrte ich beinahe aus Frustration.

Aber auch nur beinahe. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht im Griff haben sollte, ganz im Gegensatz zu früher, dann bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er sich dagegen entschied, mir zu helfen und einfach wieder ging. Sicher hatte ich noch andere Möglichkeiten. Aber er war sowohl der Unberechenbarste, als auch der Vertrauenwürdigste, von ihnen allen. Außerdem war mir allein schon die Vorstellung, mehr Menschen als nötig von meiner derzeitigen Lage zu erzählen, unangenehm.

"Shintarou, ich bin kein Zauberer. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

Er hatte ein Auge auf den Schlüssel geworfen, was unzweifelhaft bedeutete, dass er bereits eine Ahnung hatte, wie sein nächster Schritt aussehen würde, wenn er in meiner Haut stecken würde. Warum ließ er mich noch so am Haken zappeln? Er selbst war die Ruhe in Person…

"Helfen." Ich bemühte mich gegen meinen eigenen Willen, kleinlaut genug zu klingen, um das Ego meines Gegenübers zu füttern, während ich das sagte. Somit hatte ich gute Chancen, ihn in dieser Sache für mich zu gewinnen.

"Und wie soll diese Hilfe aussehen?", fragte er gelassen.

"Oh, ich weiß nicht. Du könntest ja versuchen, Shikaru mit einer Schere zu erstechen." Ich hatte Sarkasmus noch nie in meinem Leben benötigt. Dieses Mal, war es auch eher unabsichtlich passiert.

"Nicht in diesem Ton. Wenn du jetzt unruhig wirst, bringt es auch nichts, wenn ich versuche dir zu helfen", sein Tonfall hatte an Strenge zugenommen, ganz wie in alten Zeiten. "Ich habe beschlossen, dir unter die Arme zu greifen." Akashi sah mir nun direkt ins Gesicht.

Ich schob meine Brille hoch, wie um zu zeigen, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte.

Ein kurzes, kaum ersichtliches Grinsen streifte über das Gesicht meines früheren Captain's. "Du bist so nervös, aber behauptest, er wäre dir nicht wichtig." Dies, war eines der Dinge, die ich hören sollte, obwohl ich sie eigentlich nicht hören sollte…

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich habe nichts gesagt", wiegelte Akashi abgeklärt ab, und hob Kurokawa's Schlüssel an, bis er mit dem leblosen Gegenstand auf Augenhöhe war, bevor er zu seiner Erklärung ansetzte: "Ich bin zwar kein Experte…", der Rothaarige machte eine Künstlerpause, um mir deutlich zu zeigen, wie perfekt er auch mit dieser Situation umzugehen wusste, obwohl er nach außen hin bescheiden wirkte. "...aber dieser Schlüssel gehört eindeutig zu einer Leihgarage, oder etwas ähnlichem, wie man sie in Amerika am Hafen findet… Da hier kein Schildchen mit einer zugehörigen Nummer hängt, vermutlich wurde es bewusst entfernt, wird es etwas schwieriger, den Standpunkt auszumachen, aber nicht unmöglich."

Akashi drehte den kleinen Schlüssel noch einmal in seiner Hand, aber ich wusste, dass er das nicht brauchte. Er tat alles in seinem Leben gründlich. Wenn dort kein Hinweis auf einen Ort stand, war dem auch so. Ich wurde einmal mehr in meinem Glauben bestärkt, dass Akashi vieles nur der Show halber tat.

"Was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte ich kühl.

"Ich will damit sagen, dass es immer besser ist, Leute im Rücken zu haben, die uns in unserem Vorhaben unterstützen, sollte es nötig sein. Einen Plan B, C, D, und wie das Alphabet weiter geht, weißt du wohl." Der Rothaarige legte die Sachen wieder zurück auf den Glastisch vor sich, und trank einen Schluck Tee, während er auf meine Antwort wartete.

Ich konnte bereits erahnen, worauf das hinauslief. Es gefiel mir nicht, aber zumindest hatte ich das Geheimnis gelüftet, warum Akashi sich ständig mit Leuten umgab, die, ähnlich wie Bodyguards, nie seine Seite verließen. Seine Pläne B, C, D, und so weiter. Selbst wenn er nicht auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen war, sie waren da. Ich hatte keinen Zweifel mehr, dass es richtig war, ausgerechnet meinen ehemaligen Captain um Hilfe zu bitten.

"Gut", antwortete ich einsilbig. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was für eine Erwiderung er von mir erwartete. Andererseits konnte man bei Akashi nie sicher sein.

"Eines noch, Shintarou. Du weißt sicher noch, dass ich in gewissen Situationen ein untrügliches Gefühl habe."

Ich nickte nur abwartend.

"Wir sollten, bei jedem Schritt den wir in dieser Sache unternehmen, äußerst vorsichtig sein. So wie diese Menschen sich deinen Schilderungen nach verhalten, schrecken sie vor nichts zurück. Sie könnten deinem Freund-", schon wieder hatte er es gesagt. Er tat es mit Absicht. Ganz sicher… "etwas antun, wenn wir Fehler mach…-"

Akashi brach seinen Satz abrupt ab, als hätte ihn etwas gestört. Für einen kleinen Augenblick, zuckte sein Blick an mir vorbei, zu einem der Wohnzimmerfenster, dass in den Hinterhof führte. Das war nicht gut. Wenn Akashi sich gestört fühlte, hatte es schwerwiegende Folgen. Außerdem fühlte er sich nie grundlos gestört. Er unterbrach sich selten. Und er besaß dass Emperor's Eye. Dass Akashi alarmiert reagierte, war ein untrügliches und schlechtes Zeichen.

Die verschiedenfarbigen Iriden blieben wieder an mir hängen, und wie um mir ein Zeichen zu geben, senkte der Rothaarige seine Stimme. Vielleicht wollte er auch auf Nummer sicher gehen. "Shintarou. Dort draußen ist jemand. Wie ich es mir dachte. Bleib du hier, und verhalte dich normal. Als würde ich nur zur Toilette gehen. Ich werde draußen nachsehen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verließ beinahe betont gemütlich den Raum, so dass mir nichts Anderes übrig blieb, als seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Seufzend machte ich mich daran, die Teetasse in die Küche zu bringen.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich in solchen Momenten auf den Rothaarigen verlassen konnte, auch wenn ich es nicht wollte. Zumindest hatte ich dies immer gedacht, bevor aus dem Hinterhof heraus, ein gellender Schrei ertönte, der mich zusammenfahren ließ.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LASS MICH!"

Ich fuhr herum und zögerte kurz, bevor ich mein Lucky Item, dass ich dieses Mal am Körper trug, und bei dem es sich um ein frisch gewaschenes, weißes Hemd handelte, leicht drückte, als ob ich es darum bitten wollte, dass Schicksal für mich gnädig zu stimmen, und stürmte zur Hintertür hinaus. Vermutlich sollte ich dafür beten, dass keiner unserer Nachbarn den Krawall hörte, und uns zur Hilfe kommen wollte. Zumindest gehörte die verängstigte Stimme nicht zu meinem vorherigen Captain. Das konnte ich mir aber allein schon wegen der Tatsache zusammenreimen, dass der Rothaarige mit den heterochromen Augen nie Angst verspürte.

Kaum war ich zur Tür heraus, blieb ich stocksteif im Hintergrund stehen, aufgrund des Anblicks, der sich mir bot: Akashi saß rittlings auf dem Jungen, der vermutlich versucht hatte, uns zu belauschen, und hielt ihm mit einem fast schon wahnsinnigem Gesichtsausdruck die Schere an die Kehle, die er mir nie zurück gegeben hatte… Der Fremde, der gemessen an der Körpergröße, Akashi eindeutig überlegen sein sollte, hatte die Augen fest zugekniffen und trug einen intensiven Rotton auf seinen Wangen.

Ich war der Meinung, dass ich meinem ehemaligen Captain das Feld überlassen konnte. Ich würde höchstens dann eingreifen müssen, wenn Akashi den Unbekannten umbringen würde, aber so unvernünftig war er nicht. Das hoffte ich zumindest.

"Ich sagte doch, du sollst still sein", zischte Akashi gefährlich ruhig, während er seinem Gefangenen die freie Hand fest auf den Mund drückte.

Der Fremde nickte nur hastig, und wollte ihm wohl weismachen, dass er wusste, was gut für ihn war.

Während Akashi mit einem zufriedenen (und unberechenbar sadistischem) Lächeln seine Hand entfernte, schaute ich mich unruhig nach möglichen Schaulustigen um. Ich machte mich innerlich dafür bereit, diesen in den Weg zu springen, sollte irgendjemand etwas von dem Geschrei mitbekommen haben. Einverstanden war ich mit dieser von Akashi's Problemlösungen zwar nicht, aber es war noch nie sonderlich ratsam, seine Vorschläge auszuschlagen.

"Du gehörst zur Masaru-Schule, hab ich Recht?", fragte der Rothaarige geduldig.

Wieder ein Nicken.

"Du kannst ruhig reden, wenn du dich nicht wieder dazu entschließen solltest so herumzuschreien. Das wäre nicht sehr klug von dir."

"Ich habe verstanden…", keuchte der Fremde ergeben.

"Gut so!", Akashi lächelte. "Und jetzt zu meiner kleinen Bitte; Du wirst deinem Captain etwas von mir ausrichten, aber du wirst ihm nicht sagen, wer dich darum gebeten hat, er soll noch nicht wissen, dass es mich gibt und das selbst herausfinden. Es sei denn, er ist zu dumm dazu, dann bleibt er eben im Dunkeln. Du richtest ihm von mir aus, dass es zu dem gegeben Zeitpunkt, äußerst ungünstig für ihn ausgehen könnte, wenn er Takao Kazunari verletzt, oder gar, fast umbringt. Und wenn er dich fragt warum, und das wird er, sagst du ihm, dass du Stillschweigen bewahren sollst. Verstanden?"

"Shikaru-Taichou wird mich umbringen…", jammerte er beinahe.

Ein erneutes, bösartiges Lächeln tauchte auf Akashi's Zügen auf. Für einen kleinen Moment, drückte er die Scherenklinge ein wenig fester auf die fremde Haut, jedoch ohne seinen Gefangenen wirklich zu verletzen. Es reichte trotzdem aus, um ihm einen sichtbaren Denkzettel zu verpassen. Bedrohlich beugte der Rothaarige sich herunter, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Ich konnte sehr gut sehen, was Akashi hier tat. Er schüchterte den Anderen auf grausame Weise ein. Es erinnerte mich entfernt an Shikaru. Trotzdem war Akashi, so unglaublich es auch klingen mochte, wohl der warmherzigere von Beiden…

"Überleg dir gut was du tust. Denn entweder bringt er dich um, oder ich tue es." Der Tonfall des Rothaarigen ähnelte einem Grollen.

Die Brust des Fremden hob und senkte sich in einem unnatürlichen Tempo, als Akashi sich weiter hinunter, bis an sein Ohr beugte, und dort etwas hineinraunte, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte. So wie ich den Rothaarigen kannte, konnte ich mir schon denken, dass es eine weitere Drohung war. Ein mehr oder weniger freundlicher Hinweis darauf, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn er sich verplapperte…

Der ganze Kopf des Unbekannten, färbte sich vor Scham in Kürze so rot, wie Akashi's Haare, als dieser seinen Satz beendet hatte, und sich wieder aufrichtete. Shikaru's Spitzel, zog er gleich mit sich auf die Beine. Oder zumindest dachte ich, dass es Schamesröte war, bevor meine Augen für einen winzigen Moment an seiner Hose hängen blieben…

_"Hat dieser Junge da eine Beule in der Hose?!"_, dachte ich schockiert und drehte mich peinlich berührt, sowie hastig in eine andere Richtung.

"Gut dann geh jetzt und sag deinem Taichou, was ihn erwartet", hörte ich Akashi's Stimme, die den Befehl aussprach.

Während der Unbekannte das Weite suchte, ging Akashi ohne sich auch nur ein bisschen zu schämen, an mir vorbei zurück ins Haus. Ich selbst war zu sprachlos, um meinen ehemaligen Captain wirklich zu fragen, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Es war wohl nicht gerade ein Nachteil, dass er mein _ehemaliger_ Captain war, wenn man es mal recht bedachte.

"Richte mir euer Gästezimmer ein. Es ist zu spät um noch zurück zu fahren, nur um morgen noch einmal in den Zug hierher zu steigen", kommandierte er trocken.

Hatte er sich gerade selbst eingeladen?

"Du willst hier bleiben?", fragte ich verwundert. "Darfst du das?"

"Tatsächlich habe ich morgen wirklich schulfrei, Shintarou. Ich werde jemanden anrufen und ihm sagen wo ich gerade bin, wenn es Recht ist", informierte Akashi in tadelndem Tonfall und stolzierte davon.

Ich seufzte leise und unterwürfig. Ich fragte mich wirklich, woher er Dinge wie diese wusste, ohne dass man es ihm vorher sagte. Vielleicht kannte er mich aber auch besser, als ich ihn. Ich schritt die Treppe hoch und begab mich in unser Gästezimmer, um die nötigen Vorbereitungen für einen Gast zu treffen.

Als ich fast fertig war, hörte ich leise Schritte, die auf das Gästezimmer zusteuerten, und Akashi's Stimme, die ruhig aber bestimmt ins Telefon sprach: "Gut, Daiki. Vergiss nicht ihnen Bescheid zu geben. Wiederhören." Ein paar Sekunden später, ging die Tür auf.

"Ich dachte, du würdest jemanden, der auf deine Schule geht, anrufen, als du sagtest, du würdest jemanden darüber in Kenntnis setzen, wo du dich aufhältst", bemerkte ich.

"Das habe ich auch. Und danach habe ich Daiki angerufen, um ein paar gewisse Menschen, für morgen hinter uns zu wissen", klärte Akashi gelassen auf. Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin sagte er nur: "Du erinnerst dich doch noch an meine Pläne B, C und so weiter?"


	8. A Little Devil Game

**Hallo!**

**Ich bin's wieder Animeliker^^**

**Ich glaube ich habe mir nicht gerade Freunde gemacht, weil ich Taka-chan so quäle.^.^ Euren Frust könnt ihr ruhig in die Review schreiben. Und seid bitte nicht so streng mit mir XD Ich hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem^.^**

**LG Animeliker^^**

* * *

**,,Ich werde dir helfen." Dieser Satz hallte in den Tiefen meines Bewusstseins immer wieder. ,,Wie willst du mir denn helfen?", fragte ich etwas skeptisch. ,,Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich werde einen Weg finden, versprochen." Er sprach diese Worte mit so einer Ernsthaftigkeit aus, dass ich ihm nur glauben konnte. Erschöpft kuschelte ich mich in die Decke, die Hiroko mir umgelegt hatte. ,,Du scheinst recht müde zu sein. Schlaf ein bisschen. Wenn ich morgen früh aber Shikaru-taichou höre, muss ich dir die Decke leider wieder entreißen. Ich hoffe du verstehst das", sagte Kazeka entschuldigend. Das einzige, was ich noch hervor brachte, war ein leises:,, Hm." bevor ich einschlief.**

**Wie versprochen riss mir Kazeka am nächsten Morgen, der viel zu früh kam meiner Meinung nach, die Decke gewaltsam weg, sodass ich aufwachte. Schnell hielt mein Gegenüber sich den Zeigefinger vor den Mund, signalisierte mir damit leise zu sein, was ich auch tat. ,,Sie kommen", flüsterte Hiroko, bevor er alles in seiner Tasche verstaute, sie in die andere Ecke warf und sich neben mich setzte. In dem Moment wurde die schwere Tür aufgestoßen. An forderster Front: Shikaru. Wer sonst? Und dahinter seine ganzen Lakaien. ,,Na? Wie war die Nacht? Angenehm? Oder hat dich Kazeka ein bisschen geärgert?", wollte der Anführer der Masaru Gakuen spielerisch entsetzt wissen. Aber jeder der ihn auch nur eine Minute lang kannte wusste, wie er wirklich drauf war. ,,Kazeka, geh nach Hause. Komm aber in einer Stunde wieder", befahl Shikaru schroff. Ohne ein Wort stand er auf, warf mir noch einen letzten Blick zu, ehe er die Treppe hinauf ging und verschwand. Derweil kam Shikaru runter, ging vor mir in die Knie und drückte mein Kinn grob nach oben, sodass ich ihn gezwungenermaßen in die Augen schauen musste. ,,Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus, Takaooo", meinte er herablassend. Hinter ihm lachten seine Teamkameraden höhnisch, ehe er sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte. Das zeigte, was für eine Macht er auf sein gesamtes Team hatte. ,,Scheint, als hättest du lange nicht mehr geschlafen", grinste Shikaru ebenso herablassend. Er drehte sich kurz zu jemandem um, gab ihm ein Zeichen, das er verschwinden sollte, was er auch tat. Anscheinend hatte er Befehle von seinem Captain erhalten und sollte diese nun umsetzten. Nachdem der Fremde verschwunden war, herrschte eine bedrückende Stille im Raum, die mir zusätzlich Angst machte. **

**,,Was ist denn los, Takao? Schon Schiss?", fragte mein Gegenüber, der mich immer noch mit seinen kalten Augen fesselte. Er stieß mich mit enormer Kraft gegen die Wasserrohre, weshalb ich anfing zu keuchen. Der Schmerz in meinem Rücken drückte mir fast die Luft ab. Jeder kümmerte sich einen feuchten Dreck um mich. Aber das war mir immer noch lieber, als andauernd verletzt zu werden. Plötzlich klopfte es an der großen Metalltür. Shikaru persönlich ging hin und öffnete. Ich hatte große Hoffnungen, dass Shin-chan mich hier endlich rausholte. Doch so groß die Hoffnung auch war, sie wurde von jetzt auf gleich vernichtet, als Hiroko die Treppe herunterkam. Dennoch freute ich mich ein bisschen, dass er wieder da war.**

**,,Pünktlich wie immer. Auf dich kann man sich verlassen", meinte der Captain in einem scharfen Ton. Aber auch, nach Kazekas Ankunft herrschte stilles Schweigen. So langsam machte es mich wirklich wahnsinnig. Doch dann polterte es plötzlich an der Tür. Es klang sehr aufgeregt. Shin-chan konnte es also auch nicht sein. Wieder sank meine Hoffnung auf null. Diesmal schickte mein Gegenüber jedoch einen seiner Marionetten, der für ihn die Tür öffnete, da Shikaru der ganzen Sache müde war. ,,Was bist du denn so außer Atem? War das belauschen denn so schwierig für dich?", grinste Hiruko gefährlich. Der Fremde, dessen Haare ihm schon ins Gesicht fielen, verbeugte sich energisch vor seinem Captain. ,,Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Shikaru-taichou! Ich wurde erwischt!", rief sein Mitglied schon fast panisch. Er war groß. Aber nur fast so groß wie Shikaru selbst. ,,Du bist auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen!" schrie er den armen Kerl vor ihm an. Er tat mir jetzt schon richtig leid. ,,Du solltest doch nur diesen Typen von Midorima zu belauschen, was er macht. Versagst du denn schon bei den einfachsten Dingen?!" Hirukos Wut wurde immer größer. Er glich einem Dämon, den man versehentlich aus seinem Schlaf geweckt hatte. ,,Ich soll ihnen etwas ausrichten!" Das Mitglied bettelte bei der Aussage fast um sein Leben. ,,Ausrichten? Von wem?", fragte der Satan, der sich schon wieder zu beruhigen begann. ,,Das darf ich nicht sagen. Sie sollen noch nicht wissen, wer er ist." ,,Hmmmm? Ein Spiel? Gut, ich nehme es an", lächelte er teuflisch. ,,Schieß los." ,,Er sagt, dass es zu dem gegebenem Zeitpunkt äußerst ungünstig für sie ausgehen könnte, wenn sie unsere Geisel weiter verletzen oder sogar fast umbringen. Sie sollen selbst herausfinden, wer er ist." Shikaru verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. ,,Sollte das eine Drohung sein?" Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig. Aber wie sagte man so schön? Stille Wasser sind tief! ,,Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob er mich immer noch bedroht, wenn ich mich nicht an seine Voraussetzung halte." Mit einem fiesen Grinsen drehte er sich zu mir um. Angst überkam mich, denn ich wusste genau, dass er wieder etwas mit mir machen würde. Langsam zog er aus seiner Hosentasche mein Handy, warf es demjenigen entgegen, welcher ihm gerade das ausgerichtet hatte, was wahrscheinlich irgendjemand von Shin-chans Freunden gesagt hatte. Er selbst würde nie so etwas sagen. Nicht Shin-chan. Er würde versuchen, das Problem auf seine Art zu lösen und keine anderen bedrohen. ,,Hier, du filmst", befahl der Captain der Masaru Gakuen kalt. **

**Als die Kamera schließlich lief, begann für mich eine weitere, schmerzvolle Bekanntschaft mit Shikarus Taschenmesser. Er schnitt immer tiefere Wunden. Mein Blut lief schon auf den kalten Steinboden. Meine qualvollen Schreie hörte niemand außer den ganzen Mitgliedern dieser rabiaten Schule. Mein Bewusstsein schwand immer mehr, je tiefer die Schnitte wurden. Es machte meinem Gegenüber anscheinend unheimlichen Spaß, mich leiden zu sehen. Dieser Sadist. Ich spürte seinen befriedigten Blick auf mir ruhen, ehe er das Messer wieder wegsteckte. ,,Ich würde vorschlagen, du besorgst uns lieber die Genehmigung für das Wiederholungsspiel, anstatt deinen Kameraden hier langsam und qualvoll verrecken zu lassen!", rief Shikaru mit triumphierender Stimme. ,,Shin-chan", flüsterte ich heiser. Meine Atmung ging immer schwerer. Ich fühlte mich so schwach. Anscheinend wollte Shin-chan mich wirklich sterben lassen wollte, aber ich gab nicht so schnell auf. Meine Gedanken spielten mir, so kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit , verrückte Streiche. Darauf würde ich nicht eingehen. Ich vertraute Shin-chan. **

**Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende. Die Zeit verging langsam. Es war auch kein Wunder, solange in Angst zu leben, da man befürchtete, gleich abgestochen zu werden. ,,So, mal sehen. Wer passt denn heute auf dich auf?", fragte Hiruko sich selbst, ehe er sich von mir abwendete und durch die Reihen sah. ,,Ähm, Shikaru-taichou?", fragte da plötzlich Kazeka aus der Ecke. ,,Was willst du?" war nur die gezischte Gegenfrage. ,,Meine Eltern sind zur Zeit verreist, da könnte ich hier auf den da aufpassen", schlug Hiroko vor. ,,Hast du deswegen schon deine Tasche mitgebracht?", fragte sein Captain. ,,Ja, Taichou", war nur seine Antwort. Ein gefährliches Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen. ,,Wunderbar, dann wirst du ab jetzt immer auf ihn aufpassen", ordnete er an. Kazeka verbeugte sich vor ihm, ehe alle anderen Teamkameraden die Erlaubnis zum gehen bekamen. Auch Shikaru verließ den kalten Keller, nur um mich morgen wahrscheinlich weiter zu verletzen. **

**Erleichtert atmete Kazeka aus, kam zu mir und holte etwas aus seiner Tasche heraus. Das gleiche Spray wie gestern. Stark biss ich die Zähne zusammen, als er meine Wunden desinfizierte. ,,Du tust mir leid", meinte er entschuldigend. Ich erwiderte nichts. Fragend sah mein Gegenüber mich an. ,,Du siehst gar nicht gut aus. Hast richtige Ringe unter den Augen", meinte Hiroko. Er packte das Spray wieder weg, holte die gleiche Decke wie gestern raus und wickelte mich damit ein. ,,Du bist ganz schön bleich."**

**Als ich wieder nichts darauf antwortete wedelte er mir mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht herum, was mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. ,,Geht's dir gut?", fragte Kazeka, während er mein Kinn nahm und es leicht nach oben drückte, damit ich ihn anschaute. ,,Deine Augen sind auch ein bisschen glasig." Auf einmal strich er mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte seinen Handrücken auf meine Stirn. ,,Du hast leichtes Fieber. Warum hast du nicht gleich was gesagt?", fragte Kazeka ernst. ,,Ich werde irgendwann noch mal sterben", antwortete ich nur darauf. ,,So weit lass ich es erst nicht kommen, sieh mal", bat er schon fast fürsorglich. Mit Mühe schaute ich auf Hiroko, der erneut etwas in seiner Tasche suchte. ,,Überraschung!", rief er, als er mir ein Handy vor die Nase hielt. ,,Wo hast du das her?", fragte ich verwirrt. ,,Ist mein eigenes. Ich hab behauptet ich hätte keins. Jetzt brauch ich nur noch die Nummer deines Freundes. Kennst du sie auswendig?", fragte mein Gegenüber abwartend. ,,Ja." ,,Na dann los!", rief er schon fast vor Freude. Er freute sich für mich. **

**Nachdem ich ihm die Nummer von Shin-chan gegeben hatte, rief er ihn an. Es zog sich wahnsinnig in die Länge bis jemand abnahm. ,,Hallo?" Das war nicht Shin-chans Stimme. Sie klang so anders. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Hi! Ist Shin-chan da?", fragte Kazeka fröhlich. ,,Zuerst müsste ich wissen, wer du bist", kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung. ,,Ich bin Kazeka Hiroko. Freut mich . Also? Ist Shin-chan da?" ,,Was willst du denn von ihm?" ,,Ich sitze hier neben jemandem, der ihm sicher mehr als wichtig ist", sagte Hiroko locker. ,,Warte kurz, ich wecke ihn." Im Hintergrund war ein lautes Geräusch zu hören, danach ein Schrei und darauf folgte ein:,,Was sollte das denn jetzt?!" Ja das war Shin-chan. ,,Telefon für dich", meinte die andere Stimme. Kurz darauf konnte ich sie endlich hören. Die Stimme, die ich so lange vermisst hatte. ,,Hallo?" ,,Hi! Ich bin Kazeka Hiroko. Pass auf, ich habe hier jemanden, der dich unbedingt hören will." Damit hielt er mir das Handy ans Ohr. ,,Shin-chan?" ,,Takao?! Wo bist du?" Doch ehe ich antworten konnte, nahm Kazeka mir das Handy wieder weg. ,,Wir sind in einer alten Lagerhalle. Aber die Gegend hat keine Adresse. Deshalb solltet ihr lieber das Handy orten, dann wisst ihr auch wo ihr lang müsst. Ich werde es an lassen. Ihr habt also alle Zeit der Welt. Nur ich an eurer Stelle würde mich ein bisschen beeilen. Ich nenne euch eben die Nummer."**

**Nachdem das getan war, legte Hiroko auf. Doch kaum hatte er aufgelegt und das Handy in der Tasche verstaut, öffnete sich die schwere Tür. Ich erschrak, als ich sah wer in ihr vor ihr stand. Shikaru...**


	9. 19 Seconds

**Midorima's POV.:**

Ich hatte mich gerade in mein Bett gelegt, als mich mein altvertrauter Klingelton daran hinderte, meine Brille abzulegen. Mein Handy lag wie jeden Abend direkt neben mir, auf dem Nachttisch, am Akku. Das Display zeigte an, dass soeben ein Video per MMS eingegangen war. Seltsam. Noch niemand hatte es gewagt, mich mit Videos zu stören. Nicht einmal Takao, der sonst für alles zu haben schien, dass mich nur ordentlich aus der Reserve lockte.

Ich griff nach dem grünen Gerät und klappte es auf. Ungläubig und geschockt starrte ich auf den Absender: »Takao Kazunari«. Ich wagte nicht, mich zu bewegen. Als würde mir das etwas nützen… Ich wusste, diese MMS konnte unmöglich von Takao selbst stammen. Shikaru hatte sein Handy. Dies hier war ein weiterer mentaler Angriff, dieses Psychopathen.

Der Betreff bestätigte mich: »Allerletzte Warnung.« Mehr stand dort nicht. Kein weiterer Text, keine weitere Drohung. Nur ein Video, dass von mir erwartete, abgespielt zu werden. Und ich war nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich wollte. Aber ich wusste, dass ich es wohl tun musste. Auch wenn es genau das war, was Shikaru von mir wollte, würde ich damit vielleicht einen Schritt weiter kommen, und Takao's Aufenthaltsort ausfindig machen. Selbst wenn ich Zweifel daran hegte. Mir waren nicht viele Lagerhallen bekannt, da ich nie auf so etwas angewiesen gewesen war.

Also drückte ich auf Play.

Bereits in den ersten Sekunden des Videos, sparten diese Menschen nicht an allen möglichen Grausamkeiten, die ihnen hätten einfallen können. Takao lag bereits zu Anfang halb auf dem Boden, als hege er nicht mal mehr die geringste Hoffnung. Vermutlich fühlte man sich so… Ich selbst konnte mir nur vage vorstellen, was sie ihm bereits alles angetan hatten. Und das fühlte sich schlimmer an, als wenn jemand dein Eigentum beschädigt. Es fühlte sich an, als würdest du gerade einen Mord beobachten, aber aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen weglaufen. Nur lebte Takao glücklicherweise noch. Vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt glücklicherweise. So musste er die Schmerzen über sich ergehen lassen, die unerträglich sein mussten…

Erst schnitt Shikaru dem Schwarzhaarigen in den linken Arm. Es war ein vergleichsweise feiner und vorsichtiger Schnitt. Ich war erst froh, aber dann erkannte ich, dass dieses Monster bloß eine Art Trommelwirbel anstimmte. Seine Zuschauer taten ihm diesen Gefallen auch noch, in dem sie lauter grölten, als er sich Takao's Beinen zuwandte. Jetzt fuhr er mit der Messerklinge schon tiefer über die bereits fast vollständig auseinander gerissenen Shorts, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihm auch das zu langweilig wurde.

Rinnsale aus Blut benetzten schon bald den dreckigen Steinboden der Halle, und umrandeten Takao's Körper, der nun ganz auf dem kalten und feuchten Boden lag, auf abstruse Weise. Shikaru fand jedoch sichtlich Spaß an seinen Spielchen, als er zum finalen Schlag ansetzte. Er hob die Arme höher in die Luft als zuvor, und stach mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und Kraft in Takao's Rumpf ein. Der am Boden liegende keuchte schmerzerfüllt und krächzte etwas, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte. Er war zu leise… Das Getöse im Hintergrund flaute nun langsam ab, nachdem es seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, du besorgst dir lieber die Genehmigung für das Wiederholungsspiel, anstatt deinen Kameraden hier langsam und qualvoll verrecken zu lassen!", schrie Shikaru triumphierend an den Kameramann gerichtet, bevor das Video stoppte.

Ich hatte Takao's Gesicht zum Schluss nicht sehen können, da er mit der Vorderseite seines Körpers gen Erde gelegen hatte, aber ich war mir sicher, er war kraft- und wehrlos. Und für einen winzigen Moment, stieg eine furchtbare Angst in mir hoch. Was wäre, wenn dieses Ungeheuer seine Drohung bereits wahr gemacht hatte. Wäre er so blöd? Das vielleicht nicht. Aber er war ohne Zweifel grausam genug. Er musste ja nicht gestehen, dass sein Druckmittel bereits nicht mehr existierte. Es stand ihm frei, zu bluffen. Takao wäre tot, aber wenn niemand davon wusste, würde er bekommen was er wollte, und sogar eine größere Chance auf den Sieg sehen können. Immerhin könnte Takao dann nicht teilnehmen. Da wäre zwar noch ich selbst, aber die Chancen der Masaru hätten sich definitiv verbessert.

19 Sekunden. Diese Folterszene hatte nicht länger gedauert als 19 kleine Sekunden, und trotzdem hatten sie fast zum Tode geführt!

Als meine Zimmertür unvermittelt aufging, warf ich mein Handy auf mein Bett und sprintete hinaus, vorbei an einem ausnahmsweise perplexen Akashi, der gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg gesprungen war, um nicht von mir überrant zu werden. Es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, in dem ich aus Ekel und Angst meine kompletten drei Mahlzeiten aus mir herausgewürgt hatte…

Ich sank erschöpft mit dem Kopf auf den jetzt zugeklappten Toilettendeckel. Eine Weile lang herrschten verwirrte und ratlose Gedanken in mir vor, bis ich schließlich die blinde Wut spürte, die sich in meinem Bauch ansammelte. Zuerst war ich überrascht. Dies war eine vollkommen untypische Situation für mich. Dennoch. Akashi hatte mir versprochen, es würde nichts passieren. Er hatte gesagt, ich solle mich auf ihn _verlassen_. Was hatte es mir gebracht? Was hatte es _Takao_ gebracht? Es hatte ihn ein Stück weiter an den Tod heran geführt. Ich war nie in meinem Leben besonders naiv gewesen, aber dieses Mal merkte ich selbst wie leichtgläubig und dumm ich gehandelt hatte. Einfach so mit einem Menschenleben zu spielen, und sich auf jemand Anderen zu verlassen!

Ich stand ruckartig auf und stampfte beinahe schon zurück in mein Zimmer, wo ich Akashi antraf, der gerade mein Telefon zur Seite legte, und mich abwartend musterte. Er schien genau zu wissen, dass sich meine ganze Wut auf ihn konzentrierte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es kommen sehen, als er das Video angeschaut hatte.

"Und? Zufrieden?", fragte ich kalt und blieb so geduldig wie möglich im Türrahmen stehen.

Akashi seufzte. Anscheinend wollte er sich Mühe geben, mich zu beruhigen. "Nein, Shintarou. Ich bin nicht zufrieden. Überhaupt nicht."

"Ich habe dir quasi sein Leben anvertraut, und du hättest es beinahe einfach weggeworfen", warf ich ihm vor.

"Nein. Habe ich nicht", wiedersprach er genauso ruhig und einsilbig wie vorher auch.

"Was macht dich da so sicher?"

"Sie hätten ihn sowieso gefoltert. Was hast du denn gedacht, hm? Diese Menschen machen nicht den Eindruck, als wären sie dazu bereit, das kleinste Bisschen Mitleid zu zeigen." Ein ernster Blick aus den heterochromen Augen traf meine.

"Du hast versichert, wir würden ihn dort raus bekommen", erinnerte ich ihn stur.

"Und das werden wir, Shintarou. Aber beantworte mir eine ehrliche Frage: Hättest du es lieber gehabt, wenn ich dich in Sicherheit gewogen hätte, und sie deinen Freund einfach getötet hätten, oder wäre es dir vielleicht lieber, wenn er, zwar mit einigen Kratzern und Wunden, aber lebend zu dir zurück kommt?"

Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich schmollen müssen. Aber dieses war das erste Mal, an dem ich mir vornahm, mich wenn nötig wie ein kleines Kind zu verhalten, und nie wieder ein Wort mit Akashi zu wechseln. Der Rothaarige würde sich so oder so einmischen, und versuchen zu helfen. Ich würde ihn nur daran hindern, Takao's Leben noch einmal so kaltblütig aufs Spiel zu setzen, und wenn besagter Schwarzhaariger wieder zu hause war, würde ich mir noch einmal überlegen, ob ich Akashi nicht für den Rest meines Lebens in Grund und Boden ignorierte! 

* * *

Das Telefon im Wohnzimmer fing mitten in der Nacht an zu klingeln, und es machte nicht den Anschein, als würde es in nächster Zeit damit aufhören. Ich wollte nicht abnehmen. Ich erwartete bereits eine neue Attacke, seitens Shikaru. Das würde ich ab sofort immer vermuten, wenn es klingeln würde. Dessen war ich mir ungemein sicher…

Ich hatte es noch nicht geschafft, einzuschlafen. Obwohl mich das andauernde Bimmeln des Telefons störte, und es mich interessierte, wer so spät nachts noch anrief, versuchte ich das Geräusch auszublenden, und machte mir nicht die Mühe, aufzustehen.

So wie ich meinen früheren Team-Captain kannte, nahm er den Spruch »Sich wie zu hause fühlen« wörtlich, und würde mir diese Last abnehmen, sobald er gemerkt hatte, dass ich keinen Finger krumm machen würde. Tatsächlich konnte ich ein paar Sekunden später leichte Schritte auf dem Flurboden ausmachen. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich diese Reaktion als höflich, und somit positiv, oder als forsch und negativ einstufen sollte.

Ich lauschte in die Stille, während ich an die Decke starrte, und versuchte Licht- und Schattenreflexe auszumachen. Überall sah ich nur verschwommene Konturen. Es überraschte mich nicht. Ohne meine Sehhilfe war ich beinahe blind.

Ich konnte Akashi's Stimme hören, die irgendetwas in den Hörer redete, bevor die Schritte die Treppe wieder hinauf nahmen, ein wenig schneller diesmal. Sobald meine Zimmertür aufging, schloss ich stur die Augen. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob der Rothaarige mich durchschauen würde, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich nicht vorhatte, mich mitten in der Nacht mit irgendeinem Telefonstreich-Anrufer zu streiten. Die Idee, dass Akashi so jemanden ohne zu zögern abgewimmelt hätte, kam meinem überarbeiteten Verstand, zu meiner Schande, selbst erst viel zu spät.

Ein plötzliches und lautes **Klonk** war zu hören, als würde man etwas wirklich Schweres abstellen. Dann legte Akashi scheinbar den Hörer zur Seite, nur um den schweren Gegenstand erneut anzuheben. Ohne jegliche Art der Vorwarnung, traf mich etwas flüssiges, eiskaltes im Gesicht, und sorgte dafür, dass ich einen halben Sprung an die Decke vollführte, und am Ende auf dem harten Boden landete. Hatte dieser Teufel mir gerade einen vollen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf geschüttet? In mein Bett? Am wichtigsten allerdings; wie hatte er das in der kurzen Zeit geschafft und wo hatte er den Eimer her? _Ich_ wusste nicht einmal, dass wir so einen im Haus hatten!

Knurrend hob ich meine Hand zum Nachttisch und tastete nach meiner Brille. Das Holz war feucht und gab einen platschenden Klang von sich. Großartig. Der war also auch nicht verschont geblieben. Unzufrieden fand ich nach dem Gesuchten, und setzte sie mir auf die Nase. Wassertropfen lagen wie eine einzige Schicht auf dem Glas und bewirkten dass meine Sicht vollkommen verschwamm, und ich den Rothaarigen nur ansatzweise sehen konnte.

"Was sollte das denn jetzt?", fuhr ich ihn gereizt an. Captain und Respektsperson hin oder her, er hätte immerhin versuchen können, mich auf normalem Wege zu wecken!

"Telefon für dich", meinte er ungerührt und drückte mir besagtes Gerät auch schon in die Hand.

Verärgert sah ich zu, wie Akashi aus dem Zimmer stolzierte und hob das Telefon an mein Ohr. "Hallo?"

Ein einzelner Wassertropfen floss an der Wand des Eimers hinunter, der nun unbenutzt in meinem Zimmer herum stand…

"Hi! Ich bin Kazeka Hiroko. Pass auf, ich habe hier jemanden, der dich unbedingt hören will" jubelte mir eine fremde Stimme geradezu ins Ohr. Für meinen Geschmack veranstaltete dieser Kazeka zu so später Stunde zu viel Lärm.

Ein Rascheln, oder Knacken war zu hören, als würde man das Handy weiterreichen. "Shin-chan!"

Ich konnte meinen eigenen Ohren nicht trauen. Das war ohne Zweifel Takao's Stimme. Er klang angeschlagen, aber zum Glück lebendig. Es fehlte noch ein großes Stück, bis er sich wieder so anhörte, wie sein unbeschwertes Selbst, vor seiner Entführung, aber wenigstens hatte man ihn noch nicht totgeprügelt… Aber ich war verwirrt. Wieso erlaubte man ihm anzurufen? Würde man den Schwarzhaarigen erneut quälen, nachdem das Telefonat beendet war? Gehörte dies zu Shikaru's miesen Tricks? Aber wenn dem so wäre, würde Takao sich wohl kaum so erleichtert anhören…

"Takao?! Wo bist du?", schrie ich um ein Haar in den Hörer. Ich war überrascht, es geschafft zu haben, mich zurückzuhalten.

Wieder das Rascheln, bevor diese fremde Stimme sich wieder meldete: "Wir sind in einer Lagerhalle. Aber die Gegend hat keine Adresse. Deswegen solltet ihr lieber das Handy orten. Dann wisst ihr auch, wo ihr lang' müsst. Ich werde es an lassen, ihr habt also alle Zeit der Welt, nur ich an eurer Stelle, würde mich ein bisschen beeilen. Ich nenne euch eben die Nummer."

Im Grunde war dies unnötig, und er hätte es auch gar nicht tun brauchen, aber ich war zu überrumpelt, um ihm dies zu sagen. Sofort, als ich eine fremde Stimme gehört hatte, hatte ich einen kurzen Blick auf das Display riskiert. Die Nummer war nicht unterdrückt gewesen, und ich hatte mein Bestes getan, um mir wenigstens den Anfang zu merken, bevor erneut aufgehängt wurde. Vielleicht hätte ich aber schon früher nach Schreibwerkzeug suchen sollen.

Ich schwieg also, während Kazeka die Nummer herunter ratterte, und schrieb sie mir gehorsam auf. Kaum hatte er das erledigt, legte er auch schon übereilt auf, ohne auch nur ein Wort des Abschieds zu formulieren. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hätte ich mich gerne noch vergewissert, ob es Takao wirklich gut ging. Immerhin bestand eine reelle Chance, dass er ernsthaft, oder schlimmer, lebensbedrohlich verletzt war. Aber ich konnte nachvollziehen, dass es äußerst dumm und unsicher war, länger als nötig nach außen zu telefonieren. Jeden Moment konnte jemand Ungebetenes stören, oder ihnen das Handy abnehmen. Dann wäre es vorbei mit dem Plan, den sie ausgeheckt hatten. Und es würden weitere qualvolle Momente für Takao folgen…

Dennoch, war mir dieser Kazeka nicht unbedingt geheuer. Mochte ja sein, dass er in dieser Situation ein Freund für Takao war, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass man ihm wirklich trauen konnte. Vielleicht war es ja irgendein verrücktes Psycho-Spielchen, um den Gefangenen soweit zu zermürben, bis er vollkommen hilflos war? Wenigstens hatte seine Stimme zu keinem von den Spielern gehört, die mir bereits einen »Besuch« abgestattet hatten. Er würde sie ja wohl kaum permanent verstellen. Das war viel zu viel Aufwand.

"Forderungen?", ertönte Akashi's Stimme aus dem Nichts heraus. Als ich aufsah, stand er bereits wieder im Türrahmen. Offenbar hatte er mich der Höflichkeit halber allein gelassen. Meine Brillengläser waren inzwischen getrocknet, sodass ich ihn wieder erkennen konnte.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Eher ein Lichtblick. Jemand scheint uns zu Hilfe zu kommen. Auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, ob wir ihm voll und ganz vertrauen können."

"Den Eindruck hatte ich auch nicht", sagte Akashi, mit sich vollkommen zufrieden. "Und was hat er genau zu dir gesagt?"

"Dass wir das Handy dieses Typen orten lassen sollen, und so Takao's Aufenthaltsort herausfinden können."

Akashi nickte. "Gut. Dann werden wir genau das morgen früh in Angriff nehmen. Ich weiß schon genau wie…" Etwas Unheimliches lag bereits wieder in der Stimme des Rothaarigen, doch ich ignorierte es mühevoll.


	10. Chance or Hell

**Hallo, hier ist Animeliker!^^**  
**Ich schreibe mal wieder dieses Kap und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt!**  
**LG Animeliker^^**

-

**Und hier muss Alice mal ganz kurz intervenieren :P**  
**Und zwar bin ich bald am renovieren, das heißt ich räume all meine Sachen in ein behälfsmäßiges Nebenzimmer - auch meinen PC**  
**Daher weiß ich noch nicht ob ich nächste Woche soweit bin, mein Kapitel online zu stellen ^.^" **  
**Gilt auch für meine Anderen FFs, wer noch irgendwo anders reingeschaut hat, sry**

_

**Takaos POV.:**

Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als Shikaru teuflisch gelassen die Treppe runterkam. Aus irgendeinem Grund drückte ich mich fester gegen die Abwasserrohre, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass ich mich nicht vom Fleck bewegen konnte. Kazuki stellte sich vor mich, hielt dem Blick seines Captains anscheinend stand, als er vor uns stand. Er sah Hiroko belustigt an, ehe er ausholte und ihn so hart ins Gesicht schlug, dass er zu Boden fiel. ,,Ich hatte so meine Zweifel, als ich dich mit ihm alleingelassen habe. Das du das ein zweites Mal wolltest, war ungewöhnlich. Da bin ich stutzig geworden und dachte, dass ich dir mal einen unangekündigten Besuch abstatte. Und was sehe ist? Du kümmerst dich um ihn?" Shikarus Stimme war auf einmal sehr bedrohlich geworden. Seine kalten Augen funkelten wild und flößten jedem Angst ein. ,,Taichou, er hat Fieber", versuchte Kazuki sich zu rechtfertigen, bekam aber gleich darauf einen harten Tritt seitens Shikaru ab. ,,Das interessiert mich exakt zwei Mal: Ein Mal fast und ein Mal gar nicht! Im großen und ganzen ist es mir egal, was aus diesem Typen wird! Du weißt genau, worum es mir geht, aber anscheinend hast du mein Ziel völlig aus den Augen verloren. Das wollen wir gleich mal ändern", meinte Hiruko ernst.

Er stieß Kazuki zur Seite, als wäre er ein einfacher Bauer, der nichts zu sagen hätte. Er war das Reich und jeder musste ihm gehorchen. Ich mochte mir nicht ausmalen, was er ihm antun würde. Und das nur, weil Hiroko mir geholfen hatte. ,,Mal sehen, ob du wirklich Fieber hast", säuselte mein Gegenüber etwas amüsiert, drückte mein Kinn wieder nach oben, sah mir in die Augen. Sein Blick schien mich zu lähmen. Ich wehrte mich nicht, aber vielleicht war es auch die Angst davor, wieder von ihm verletzt zu werden. Er strich mir unsanft die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, legte seine Stirn leicht an meine. Plötzlich warf er den Kopf nach hinten und schlug ihn mir mit aller Kraft auf die bereits schmerzende Stirn. ,,Schlaf schön!" rief er, als die Welt schlagartig an Farbe verlor und ich in die Dunkelheit gezogen wurde …

Ich vernahm leise Geräusche. Sie klangen so weit entfernt, weshalb ich nicht merkte, dass sie sich genau neben mir befanden. Leicht stöhnend schlug ich die Augen auf. Alles war verschwommen und wollte sich erst nach einiger Zeit etwas klären. ,,Hast du endlich ausgeschlafen?", fragte eine kalte Stimme, so kalt wie zehn Winter aufeinander. Benommen sah ich etwas auf, sah Shikaru vor mir hocken und mich gespielt besorgt musternd. ,,Da bin ich aber froh! Obwohl … mir wäre es egal gewesen, wenn du verreckt wärst."  
War ja klar, dass er so dachte. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und mir war unglaublich schlecht. Erst jetzt registrierte ich, dass Kazuki verschwunden war. Ich schaute mich nach allen Seiten um, konnte ihn jedoch nicht entdecken. ,,Was hast du mit Hiroko gemacht?", fragte ich schwach. ,,Wer? Hiroko? Er war nur ein einfacher Sklave für mich. Er ist nicht von Bedeutung für mich. Aber da fällt mir ein, ich könnte ihn auch ein bisschen quälen. Jetzt wo du es erwähnst", schnurrte er erfreut. _Hätte ich doch lieber nichts gesagt._ ,,Aber wenn du unbedingt wissen willst, wo er ist, dann schau doch mal hinter dir nach. Es scheint, als hätte ich dir durch den leichten Schlag auf den Kopf das Gehirn vernebelt", grinste mein Gegenüber. Mit Mühe drehte ich den Kopf, entdeckte tatsächlich Kazuki. Er saß hinter mir, ebenfalls an die Wasserrohre gefesselt. Er schien bewusstlos zu sein, denn sein Kopf hing schlaff nach unten und er sagte kein Wort. ,,Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!", brauste ich auf. ,,Na, na. Nicht so frech. Du weißt doch, was sonst passiert, oder? Falls nicht …" Er verstummte, dafür hatte ich eine Klinge am Hals.

,,Ich hab ihn nur zum Schlafen gebracht, wie dich, aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Er wacht wieder auf. Das hoffe ich zumindest für ihn. Sonst macht _es_ keinen Spaß" Was er mit _Es_ meinte, konnte ich mir zwar nicht vorstellen, aber mir wurde auf einmal ganz flau im Magen.  
,,Shin-chan wird mich hier raus holen!", plaffte ich ihn an, worauf die Klinge seines Taschenmessers etwas fester auf meine Halsbeuge gedrückt wurde. ,,Meinst du? Dann beantworte mir doch mal eine Frage …" Ich hielt die Luft an, als die Klinge tiefer wanderte. ,,Warum hat dein - ach so toller – Shin-chan nicht schon längst die Genehmigung für das Spiel geholt? Warum lässt er dich einfach weiter krepieren? Warum kommt er nicht persönlich vorbei und holt dich? Sag mir warum", lächelte Shikaru bösartig. ,,Er hat bestimmt seine Gründe", antwortete ich schnell. ,,Ach so. Meinst du? Er weiß genau, dass das Video die letzte Warnung gewesen war. Ich könnte dich jetzt auf der Stelle töten, wenn ich wollte. Ich bin ein ziemlich geduldiger Mensch, aber so langsam komme ich an meine Grenzen", sagte Hiruko etwas verärgert. Und ohne es zu merken hatte ich eine kleine Schnittwunde an der Schulter. Ich hatte den Schmerz kaum bemerkt. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich immer noch unter Schock stand und es im Moment nicht wahrnahm. ,,Ehrlich gesagt habe ich den Drang dazu, dich jetzt auf der Stelle zu töten, aber sonst bekomme ich keine Spielgenehmigung. Vielleicht sollte ich den Verräter hinter dir mal ein bisschen quälen, was hältst du davon?", fragte mein Gegenüber mit spöttischem Grinsen.  
Plötzlich bewegte sich hinter mir etwas. Kurz darauf war ein Ächzen zu hören. Kazuki war anscheinend wieder ins Reich der Lebenden zurückgekehrt. ,,Auch endlich wach? Wollen wir ein bisschen Spaß zusammen haben?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Kazuki zu warten, der anscheinend sehr benebelt war, entfernte Shikaru sich von mir, nur um sich vor Hiroko zu setzen. Im selben Moment spürte ich, wie dieser mir etwas in die Hand zu drücken versuchte. Als ich es zu fassen bekam, hätte ich um ein Haar aufgeschrien, da ich mir die Hand aufgeschnitten hatte. Es war eine Glasscherbe. Wo hatte Kazuki die her? Im Moment war es, wie es schien, egal. Mit viel Geduld versuchte ich, die Scherbe richtig zu halten, um sie anschließend rauf und runter zu bewegen, damit die starken Seile endlich durchtrennt wurden. ,,So, mal sehen, was soll ich dir antun?", fragte sich Shikaru laut, während das erneute Reißen von Stoff zu hören war. Plötzlich schrie Hiroko schmerzerfüllt auf. Die Schreie wurden mit jeder Sekunde lauter, erfüllten den ganzen Raum. Mir wurde mit einem Mal so schlecht, dass ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Allein die Vorstellung, wie Kazuki hinter mir zugerichtet wurde, brachte mich erneut zum Würgen. Ich brachte alles, was dieser mir vorher zu Essen gegeben hatte auf einmal heraus. Danach fühlte ich mich wenigstens etwas besser. Den Captain der Masaru-Gakuen schien es nicht zu interessieren. Er hatte Spaß daran, meinen Helfer fast schon zu verstümmeln. Ich musste etwas unternehmen. Und zwar schnell, denn ich wollte nicht, dass er das Gleiche durchmachen musste. Auch wenn Shikaru schon dabei war, ihn schlimmer zu verletzen, konnte ich mir diese Schreie nicht mehr mit anhören. Der größte Teil der Fesseln war schon gelöst. Ein letzter Schnitt genügte, bis die Fesseln mir ganz von den Handgelenken rutschten. Die Schreie verstummten. ,,Ach Mensch, der hält aber nicht gerade viel aus", jammerte Shikaru und ließ von seinem, wahrscheinlich schon wieder bewusstlosen Mitglied ab, um sich vor mich zu hocken und mich mit dem Grinsen eines Satans zu mustern. Er schaute auf den Boden, dann wieder zu mir und schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Eigentlich solltest du dein Essen drin behalten und nicht auskotzen." Ich bekam jeden Tag etwas zu Essen. Wenn auch sehr wenig. Meistens war es ein kleines Brot oder ein Apfel. Mehr nicht. Damit musste ich den ganzen Tag auskommen. ,,Shin-chan wird mich hier rausholen", sagte ich noch einmal mit bitterem Ernst. ,,Ach komm, gib es doch endlich auf. Er hat dich deinem Schicksal überlassen", prustete Shikaru los und hob das blutbeschmierte Messer. ,,Nein, das hat er nicht, und wenn er nicht kommt, komme ich zu ihm!", schrie ich, riss meinem Gegenüber das Messer aus der Hand und stach selbst auf Shikaru ein. Als sein Körper zu Boden sackte, versuchte ich in meinem Zustand aufzustehen. Ich schwankte sehr stark, aber das machte nichts. Mit größter Vorsicht schnitt ich Kazuki die Fesseln auf, legte einen seiner Arme in meinen Nacken und schleifte ihn zur Treppe. Während wir die Tür zur Freiheit ansteuerten, dachte ich gar nicht daran noch einmal nach hinten zu sehen. Hauptsache wir kamen endlich hier raus.

Mit letzter Kraft drückte ich die Klinke nach unten und schob die schwere Metalltür auf. Draußen war die Sonne bereits aufgegangen. Es schien gerade einmal Vormittag zu sein. Eine kleine Weile musste ich die Augen zusammenkneifen, um mich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Es war das erste Mal nach Tagen, dass ich mal wieder längere Zeit das Licht gesehen hatte. Mit Kazuki im Schlepptau war ich dabei, diesem Folterkeller zu entkommen, als sich plötzlich eine schwere Hand auf meine freie Schulter legte. ,,Denkst du etwa, du hättest mich so leicht ausgeschaltet?", ertönte eine kalte und zugleich wütende Stimme hinter mir. Ich musste mich nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer es war, denn es gab nur einen. Und dieser bestimmte Jemand war ein Dämon. Der Captain der Masaru-Gakuen...


	11. It begins

»Mir gefällt das nicht…«

»Mir auch nicht. Der Plan ist bescheuert.«

»Mir ist es egal.«

»Du musst ja auch nichts tun, außer in der Gegend herum stehen! Ich find's trotzdem bescheuert…«

»Wie war das eben?«

»Gar nichts! Absolut gar nichts!«, schallte es im Chor. 

* * *

**Midorima's POV.:**

»Nun, Kise-san, für gewöhnlich, warten Freunde und Angehörige vor der Tür, sofern es nichts dringliches ist, oder sie seelischen Beistand benötigen…«, versuchte die junge Polizistin abzuwiegeln.

Kise legte den Kopf schief, und setzte einen Dackelblick auf. Ich hatte noch nie verstanden, was daran so überzeugend war… »Können wir nicht eine Ausnahme machen? Ich werde es auch niemandem verraten – ich schwöre auf meine Model-Karriere!« Jetzt zwinkerte er der Frau vor sich zu, als wollte er sein Versprechen damit untermauern.

Die Polizistin kicherte in sich hinein und richtete ihren schwarzen Pferdeschwanz. Es schien, als hätte sie einen Vorwand gesucht, um ihr Gesicht abwenden zu dürfen. Dann bat sie Kise und mich hinein.

Während Kise sich auf den Stuhl, direkt vor ihren Schreibtisch fallen ließ, und sie freundlich anlächelte, zog ich selbst es vor, im Hintergrund stehen zu bleiben. Ich zog die Bandagen um meine Hand zurecht und starrte unzufrieden darauf hinab. Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, sich von Akashi aus meinem eigenen Haus scheuchen zu lassen, ohne mein Lucky Item mitzunehmen. Eine sehr Schlechte. Es würde vermutlich alles schief laufen… Und wenn alles schief lief, würde jemand Anders dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen… Dabei war es so etwas Simples gewesen! Ein Stift. Ein einfacher, blauer Stift. Oha-Asa hatte noch nicht mal vorgegeben, ob es sich um einen Kugelschreiber, oder einen Buntstift handeln sollte. Aber bevor ich Zeit gehabt hatte, einen von meinen sorgsam geordneten Stiften auszuwählen, hatte Akashi mich schon gepackt, und mit sich nach draußen gezerrt. Und obwohl ich wusste, zu was der Rotschopf problemlos fähig war, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass er stärker sein würde, als ich es war…

Nun saß ich hier. Und es würde alles schief gehen… Ich hätte mir selbst niemals ausmalen können, wie sehr sich meine Magengrube, sowie auch mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen konnten, wenn ich an die möglichen Konsequenzen dachte, und Kise vor mir munter mit der Polizistin sprach, und „seine" Situation herunter spielte. Ich konnte genau hören, wie der Blondschopf versuchte, sie mit kleinen und, gut platzierten Witzen einzulullen. Vielleicht flirtete er sogar. Bei jemandem wie Kise, hatte ich das noch nie genau feststellen können.

Die Polizistin hatte derweil aufgehört, mit ihrem Zopf zu spielen und begann damit, etwas auf ihrem Computer abzutippen. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass die eigentliche „Vernehmung" jetzt begonnen hatte.

Ich seufzte. Akashi's Plan war simple. So einfach, dass sogar jemand wie Aomine ihn befolgen konnte, ohne sich sonderlich anstrengen zu müssen. Und er hatte jedem von uns eine Aufgabe zugeteilt, die beinahe perfekt auf die jeweilige Person zugeschnitten war. Trotzdem hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Kise und ich sollten die örtliche Polizei-Wache betreten, und das, möglichst unauffällig, da selbst ich inzwischen damit rechnete, an jeder Ecke auf Shikaru's Anhänger zu stoßen. (Selbst wenn wir sie nicht erkannten, erkannten sie vermutlich uns. Und das Wissen, dass wir sie gerade genau genommen anzeigten, würde sich nun wirklich nicht positiv auf Takao's Umstände auswirken…) Kise sollte dann erklären, dass sein Handy gestohlen worden war, und die Nummer von Takao's Verbündeten angeben, um das Telefon zu orten. Akashi hatte Kise damit beauftragt, weil er wusste, dass der Blonde ein populäres Model war, und es vermutlich leichter hatte, andere Menschen um den Finger zu wickeln, und sie unterschwellig zu beeinflussen, falls etwas schief liefe. Und für den Fall, dass Kise etwas vergaß, sollte ich an Ort und Stelle sein. Akashi derweil, würde zusammen mit Aomine und Murasakibara in der Nähe verweilen, und auf uns warten, bevor er uns den Rest seines Planes enthüllte, den er sich so sorgfältig zurecht gedacht hatte, und vermutlich die anderen beiden Mitglieder der Generation der Wunder beinhalten würde.

Mit der Handy-Ortung über die Polizei versuchte der Rothaarige genau zwei Dinge von seiner Liste im Geiste abzuhaken; Erstens, wäre er ohnehin auch ohne Tipps auf eine derartige Idee gekommen, und zweitens würde es uns eröffnen, ob dieser Fremde wirklich auf unserer Seite war, oder ob er gelogen hatte.

Es war bereits denkbar gewesen, dass Akashi niemand Anderen, als die alte Mannschaft wieder zusammenrufen würde – das hatte er schon für viel weniger getan. Trotzdem weckte es insgeheim ein Gefühl in mir, dass sich seltsam nostalgisch und vertraut anfühlte. Immerhin hatten sie zugestimmt zu helfen, und Akashi hatte noch nicht einmal drängeln müssen.

»Also gut, Kise-san, nennen Sie mir die Nummer, und wir werden Ihr Handy, sofern es noch angeschaltet ist, ausfindig machen.« Die Polizistin lächelte das Ass der Kaijo-High abwartend an.

Kise ließ seinen Scharm spielen und nannte ihr währenddessen die Informationen, die sie brauchte.

Ich ließ meinen Blick ungeduldig durch das Büro schweifen. Der Blonde schien keinerlei Probleme mit der Aufgabe zu haben, die Akashi ihm aufgetragen hatte, warum war ich also mitgekommen? Die Situation, in der ich mich gerade befand, erinnerte mich bloß an die Bedrohung, die über mir lauerte, und darauf wartete, dass ich einen Fehler machte. Mir war bewusst, dass es für Takao weitaus gefährlicher war, und dass für ihn viel mehr von meinen Aktionen abhing, ob sie nun bedacht oder unbedacht waren, aber daran wollte ich in diesem Moment auf keinen Fall denken. Nein, das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Wenn ich es mir erlaubte, würde ich wahrscheinlich nach sehr langer Zeit meine Beherrschung verlieren. Ich wusste nur noch nicht in welcher Hinsicht… Ich hatte es bisher für unmöglich gehalten, dass die Sorge um einen anderen Menschen mich so dermaßen zu überschwemmen drohte, aber vermutlich rührte dies daher, dass ich nie auf die Idee gekommen war, mal von einer ganzen Basketball-Mannschaft bedroht zu werden.

Hinzu kam noch, dass ich immer unruhiger wurde, je mehr sich dieses Gespräch in die Länge zog. Kise ließ keinen Moment aus, in dem er der jungen Frau vor ihm schmeicheln konnte, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Manchmal war dieser Kerl schamlos genug, um selbst mich das erkennen zu lassen… Und so langsam kam ich ins Grübeln. Ich könnte jeder Zeit aufstehen und einfach gehen. Kise würde es wohl im Moment am besten verstehen, und die Polizistin ging mein Gefühlszustand schließlich nichts an. Jedoch vermutete ich, dass dieses Verhalten unter „Dinge, die ein sozial beholfener Mensch einfach nicht macht" eingeordnet wurde. Eine Benimmregel, die Takao schmetterte, wenn ich anders reagierte, als erhofft – obwohl ich nicht verstand, was genau an meinem Verhalten so furchtbar falsch war. Wenn ich den Raum verließ, tat ich dies eben. Warum sollte ich mich mit sinnlosem Geplänkel aufhalten, dass mich keinen Deut weiter brachte?

Ich wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, als meine Augen über den Monitor – dessen Kehrseite für Kise und mich ersichtlich war – der Polizistin und über ihren Schreibtisch streifte, und schließlich an einem Behältnis für Stifte hängen blieb. Dort befand sich genau ein blauer Kugelschreiber, umgeben von anderen Kugelschreibern…

»Wird es denn lange dauern, mein Handy gleich zu orten? Sie müssen wissen, ich als Model, habe ziemlich viele Termine einzuhalten, meine Managerin ruft am laufenden Band an und…-«

»Kriege ich mal den blauen Kugelschreiber?« Ich rückte meine Brille zurecht und sah die Polizistin geduldig an.

Beide, sowohl Kise, als auch seine Gesprächspartnerin wandten sich zu mir um und musterten mich, als hätte ich dem Blonden gerade einen Schönheits-Pokal aus den Händen gerissen… Ich fragte mich, was genau ich jetzt unverständlich, oder gar verfänglich ausgedrückt hatte.

Kise setzte ein zwanghaftes Grinsen auf, während er in meine Richtung stierte. »Midorimacchi! Es ist unhöflich, andere Menschen einfach zu unterbrechen…« Gegen Ende, klang der Blonde unbeholfener, als diene das als Entschuldigung, die aber im Grunde ohnehin weniger an mich gerichtet war.

Ich rümpfte kurz die Nase. Er war nicht unbedingt in der Position, mich zu belehren. »Ich brauche einfach nur [style type="italic"]diesen[/style] Stift«, bemerkte ich ruhig und schob noch mal meine Brille nach oben.

Kise starrte mich noch für einige Sekunden lang an, bevor er zu begreifen schien und in Richtung der Schwarzhaarigen entschuldigend grinste, bevor er mich ansah, als wollte er sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn schlagen. »Jetzt sag mir nicht, du glaubst immer noch an diesen Quatsch!«, zischte er mir zu, wobei er mehr belustigt, als ernsthaft aufgebracht wirkte.

»Das ist kein Quatsch! Ich hatte heute Morgen keine Zeit, mir mein Lucky Item zu suche. Ich brauche den Stift.« Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte leise.

Der Blonde seufzte.

»Lucky Item?«, meldete sich die Polizistin zu Wort. Ich sah sie jetzt genauer an und konnte auf ihrem Namensschild lesen, dass es sich um Komatsu Michiko-san handelte. »Meinen Sie Oha-Asa?«

Kise's Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum und er gab sich sichtlich Mühe, noch breiter zu lächeln. »Ja, er glaubt an diesen Kram, entschuldigen Sie.«

Komatsu-san lächelte zurück. »Das macht nichts, er soll den Stift haben. Sie sind Krebs, richtig?«

Sie nahm den dunkelblauen Kugelschreiber aus der Stiftebox und reichte ihn in meine Richtung. Ich nahm ihn ohne zu zögern an, und klemmte ihn mir zufrieden an die Brusttasche meines Hemdes. Sie schien eine freundliche und vertrauenswürdige Person zu sein.

»Sie wissen, dass sie den Stift nicht mehr wiedersehen werden, richtig?«, scherzte Kise, wobei mir durchaus aufging, dass er es keinen wirklichen Witz gemacht hatte.

»Schon in Ordnung. Ich bin Schütze – mein Lucky Item heute, ist ein Foto eines geliebten Menschens«, Komatsu-san griff nach einem Bilderrahmen, auf ihrem Schreibtisch und drehte ihn kurz. Ein Mann in ihrem Alter war darauf zu sehen, der verschmitzt in die Kamera grinste. »Mein Mann«, informierte sie.

»Sie nutzen auch Lucky Items?«, fragte ich ehrlich interessiert.

»Oh, nein, normalerweise nicht. Aber heute kam es mir ganz gelegen, da ich ja sowieso überall ein Foto von ihm habe. Eins davon, in meiner Brieftasche.« Sie lachte fröhlich auf, und reichte einem Kollegen, der kurzzeitig ins Büro getreten war, einen kleinen Zettel, auf dem sie Kise's Daten notiert hatte. Ihr Kollege verließ den Raum augenblicklich wieder.

»Das sollten Sie aber«, riet ich ihr, ohne mich beirren zu lassen.

»Oh, wirkt es denn?«

»Es wirkt für mich.«

»Entschuldigung!«, fuhr Kise dazwischen, wobei er aussah, als hätte er sich gerade eben noch stark gelangweilt. Vielleicht war er auch eifersüchtig, Komatsu-san's Aufmerksamkeit verloren zu haben. Der Blonde lachte zögerlich auf. »Ich dachte nur, es geht hier um mein Handy, und nicht um Horoskope.« Er fuhr sich unwissend durch das blonde Haar.

Wie auf ein Stichwort, klopfte es an der Tür. Es war der gleiche Kollege, der vor ein paar Minuten schon im Büro gewesen war. Er nannte nüchtern den Standort des Handys und verschwand genauso schnell, wie vorher auch. Komatsu-san nickte ihm zu und bedankte sich.

»Kise-san? Darf ich fragen, was jemand wie Sie, in eine Gegend wie diese treibt?«, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

»Der Gentleman genießt und schweigt«, Kise stand auf, und zwinkerte der Polizistin verschlagen zu. »Haben Sie vielen Dank, Komatsu-san.« 

* * *

Ein Lagerhaus. Die Nummer 14 prangte in großen Lettern auf dem geschlossenen Rolltor. Ich hätte es mir denken sollen. Die Eins als Zahl, war zwar nicht besonders aussagekräftig, aber die Vier bedeutete entweder Unglück oder Tod. Beides war passend, und beides gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Die Lagerhallen waren alle fein hintereinander aufgereiht, jede einzelne komplett weiß, mit einem schwarzen Rolltor. Allein die Nummerierungen vermochten sie zu unterscheiden. Auch dies passte. Sie warten einen vermeintlich perfekten Schein hinter dem reinen Weiß und dem verheißungsvollen schwarzen Tor. Alle waren sie in Reih und Glied – vom Ersten an, bis hin zum Zwanzigsten, die Promenade entlang. Jedes von ihnen sah haargenau aus, wie das vorherige und das danach. Akribisch sauber gehalten.

Alles nur, um einen Schein zu wahren. Vermutlich enthielt jedes dieser Lagerhäuser ein nicht minder schmutziges Geheimnis. Das Eine kleiner, das Andere größer. Aber um die Geheimnisse und Probleme der Anderen wollte ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Ich schob meine Brille nervös zurecht. Ich sollte meine Gedanken in diesem Moment auf eine einzige Person konzentrieren, und nichts weiter.

Ich hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt tatsächlich eine Promenade gab, die lang genug war, um diese Lagerhallen auf einem Grundstück zusammen zu halten. Es wirkte mehr amerikanisch, statt japanisch, aber vielleicht war genau das der Sinn und Zweck. Wenigstens standen wir nicht mit dem Rücken zu einem klischeehaften Hafen, sondern zu einem riesigen Wald, der sich hinter uns erstreckte. Die Sonne strahlte unbeirrt durch die Baumkronen hinter uns.

Ich strich über mein Lucky Item. Es war ein gutes Zeichen. Das Glück würde mir hold sein. Und Takao auch.

»Wo ist eigentlich Tetsu?«, unterbrach Aomine die Stille, die uns umgeben hatte, und ab und zu vom Pfeifen des Windes unterbrochen worden war, der leise durch das Geäst und die Blätter fegte.

»Tetsuya hat abgesagt. Er befindet sich außerhalb der Stadt und ist gerade mit Taiga zusammen.« Akashi's Lippen umspielte ein wissendes Lächeln, als er das sagte, doch er wusste, dass Aomine nicht hinter die Bedeutung dieses Satzes kommen würde.

Der Blauhaarige schnaubte nur und trat nach einem Steinchen auf dem Boden. »Und, kriegen wir den Rest deines Planes zu hören?«

»Natürlich Daiki«, erwiderte Akashi schlicht. »Sofern du mir eine Minute Zeit gibst. Seid versichert, es ist wichtig. Folgt mir.« Der Rothaarige lächelte förmlich und ging voraus, geradewegs auf die Lagerhalle Nummer 14 zu.

»Aka-chin hat immer einen Plan…«, murmelte Murasakibara, während er in seinen Schoko-Riegel biss.

Langsam aber sicher schwand das vertraute Nostalgiegefühl und machte einer Art entnervter Erkenntnis Platz: Ich wusste wieder, warum ich mich keinem von ihnen angeschlossen hatte, als der Schulübergang anstand. Takao mochte laut, nerv tötend und anhänglich sein, aber im Großen und Ganzen unglaublicherweise besser zu ertragen, als einen Riesen, der den ganzen Tag über Süßigkeiten mampft, einen arroganten, besessenen Supersportler, ein etwas feminin geratenes männliches Model, einen sadistischen Kontrollfreak von Anführer und einen unsichtbaren Jungen. Wenigstens bekam ich den Unsichtbaren nicht oft genug zu Gesicht, um zu realisieren, was mich an ihm störte… Zumindest waren sie alle… besonders.

Akashi trommelte zweimal mit der flachen Hand auf Nummer Vierzehn's schwarzes Rolltor. Keine dreißig Sekunden später sprang eine Gestalt aus der Ecke zwischen den Hallen. Fast hätte er es geschafft, Akashi mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick anzusehen, mein ehemaliger Captain jedoch strafte ihn schon mit einem Warnenden, bevor er dazu die Gelegenheit hatte. Ich konnte meine Augenbraue nicht aufhalten, die nach oben schoss, genauso wenig wie meine Augen, von denen ich spürte, dass sie sich weiteten. Peinlich berührt schob ich meine Brille hoch.

Vor uns stand der Typ, der mich belästigt hatte, – indem er um mein Haus herumgeschlichen war – bevor er schließlich von Akashi belästigt worden war – indem der Rotschopf ihn wortwörtlich überfallen hatte –. Da es am Vortag passiert war, hatte ich noch lebhafte Erinnerungen, an dessen kleines Hosen-Fiasko in meinem Vorgarten. Mit Akashi zusammen – der die Ruhe selbst zu sein schien. Akashi hatte auch keinen Grund, sich sonderlich zu schämen. Nur ich hatte gesehen, was vorgefallen war, und ich war mir sicher, Akashi wusste, ich würde den Mund halten. Er würde mich ohnehin dazu bringen, den Mund nicht aufzumachen, wenn ich es nicht von selbst und freiwillig tat…

Er sandte einen leicht verschwörerischen Blick in meine Richtung. »Shintarou, du kennst ihn noch, nicht wahr? Das ist Saruwatari Kenta.«

»Das ist… schön. Aber wieso ist er hier?«, fragte Kise unschuldig.

»Er schuldet mir noch etwas«, sagte Akashi unverblümt, wobei sich ein sehr schwacher Rotton kurz über die Züge dieses seltsamen Jungens streifte.

»Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, klopf nicht gegen das Tor… Der Captain wird dich vielleicht gehört haben…«

Murasakibara schmatzte lautstark. »Ah, ich verstehe. Wata-chin gehört zum Team der Masaru-Gakuen.«

Sowohl Kise, als auch Aomine sandten dem Größeren einen sowohl ausnahmsweise anerkennenden, als auch entgeisterten Blick.

»Ist das dein Ernst Akashi?! Wir können ihm ja wohl unmöglich trauen«, zischte Aomine.

Der Rothaarige bedachte Aomine bloß mit einem skeptischen Blick. »Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon, Daiki? Du solltest allmählich wissen, dass du ihm bis zu einem gewissen Grad über den Weg trauen kannst, wenn ich es dir sage.«, Und an Saruwatari gewandt schlug Akashi wieder einen Befehlstun an: »Wo ist Kazeka Hiroko? Wir hatten mit ihm telefoniert.«

»Der… ist nun auch _verhindert_.« Der Fremde fuhr sich mit dem Daumen über seine rechte Augenbraue, wie zum Zeichen des Unbehagens.

Allein an Akashi's steinerner Maske, die wirklich weniger einem Gesicht ähnelte, konnte ich erkennen, dass er unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort war. »Die Art wie du das betonst, gefällt mir nicht. Was ist passiert?«

»Ihr seid gewissermaßen aufgeflogen…«, murmelte Saruwatari und sah sich hektisch um. Er ahnte wohl, dass es Ärger geben würde, falls man auch ihn erwischte.

»Was soll das heißen?«

»Der Captain hat auch Kazeka angekettet, weil er ihn verraten hat.«

Akashi presste die Lippen zusammen und machte für einige Sekunden lang ein Gesicht, das ganz und gar nicht gut aussah. Es erweckte in mir das Gefühl, als könnte es möglicherweise nicht sicher sein, in diesem Moment in seiner Nähe zu stehen. Schließlich blinzelte der Rothaarige wiederholt und schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben. »Gut, wir müssen mit dem arbeiten, das uns gegeben ist. Du kannst gehen, aber halt dich bereit. Wir werden sicher nicht diejenigen sein, die auch noch deinem Teamkollegen helfen können. Das wirst schon du machen müssen. Wenn überhaupt.«

Der Fremde nickte bloß, wobei es so aussah, als würde er Akashi fast schon ehrfürchtig ansehen, bevor sich davonstahl – von wo auch immer er hergekommen war.

»Und was machen wir jetzt, Akashi? Gröhlend reinstürmen und alles kurz und klein schlagen? Ich könnte das machen!«, brummte Aomine sarkastisch.

Kise verpasste dem Anderen einen Klaps gegen den Brustkorb. »Sag so was nicht! Das könnte eine Falle sein…«

»Er hat Recht. Warum sollte Shikaru das Handy, von dem er weiß angeschaltet lassen, wenn er nicht wollen würde, dass irgendjemand zu ihm kommt?«, bestätigte ich den Verdacht des Blonden, als Akashi's Blick mich förmlich dazu aufforderte. Vermutlich hätte er mich solange mit den verschiedenfarbigen Augen erdolcht, bis ich etwas dazu gesagt hätte…

»Also, was tun wir?«, murrte Aomine fragend.

Akashi lächelte bloß. Dies war etwas, dass es so unheimlich machte. »Genau genommen, Daiki, ist deine Idee gar nicht _so_ falsch…«

Ich schluckte und strich noch einmal über den Stift in meiner Brusttasche, wie wenn man auf Holz klopfte. Wir würden Das jetzt beenden. Wir würden Takao dort rausholen. Das gab mir zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ein wirklich gutes Gefühl.


	12. End of a Nightmare?

A/N: _**Hallo, ich bin's wieder, Animeliker!^-^**_

_**Ja so langsam kommen wir ja jetzt zur spannendsten Stelle und ich hoffe natürlich, dass es euch gefällt!^-^ Ich werde es ja in den Reviews sehen^.^ Und jetzt viel Spaß ^.^**_

* * *

** ?**

Blinzelnd schlug ich die Augen auf und wurde sofort von heftigem Kopfschmerz überschüttet. Ich saß genau dort, wo ich zu Anfang schon gesessen hatte: An ein altes Wasserrohr gefesselt und sich darüber wundernd, wie ich wieder hierher gelangt bin. Mehrere Gedankengänge fuhren in meinem Kopf herum, bis ich mich halbwegs an den Verlauf erinnerte, was passiert war, nachdem Shikaru uns aufgehalten hatte.

Das letzte, was ich in Erinnerung hatte, war sein fieses Grinsen, bevor mich etwas Hartes am Hinterkopf traf und mein Bewusstsein auslöschte.

Vorsichtig bewegte ich meine Hände nach hinten, um zu schauen, ob Kazeka noch hier war, oder ob Shikaru ihn schon längst losgeworden war. Ich berührte hinter mir etwas Stoff und atmete erleichtert aus. Hiroko schien nach wie vor bewusstlos zu sein. Es war wahrscheinlich auch erst einmal das Beste. Wer wusste, was dieser Teufel von Captain seinem Teammitglied noch alles antun würde. „Ach nein. Wenn da mal nicht wieder jemand wach geworden ist. Hast du schön geträumt?", fragte eine eiskalte Stimme, die sich näher anhörte, als eigentlich erwartet. Etwas benebelt hob ich den Blick, erkannte das Gesicht meines grausamen Peinigers nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir. Mir stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Purer Angstschweiß, weil hier jeder wusste, wozu dieser Typ im Stande war. „Du hast doch keine Angst vor mir, oder etwa doch?" Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte er mein Kinn angehoben, damit ich ihm in die kühlen Augen sah, die eine solche Emotionslosigkeit ausstrahlten, dass es mir nur noch mehr Angst machte. Im Inneren begann ich zu beten, dass Shin-chan mich bald hier raus holen würde und auch sollte, denn ich wusste nicht, was er mit uns noch alles anstellen wollte. Wenn Shin-chan sich nicht beeilte, würde er nur noch zwei aufgeschlitzte Leichen finden.

,,Oh, du hast ja doch Angst. Tut mir wirklich leid! Hab ich dich so erschreckt?" Der gleichgültige Tonfall Shikarus bereitete mir eine Menge Unbehagen und auch die Anwesenheit der anderen Mitspieler, die ich erst jetzt wahrnahm, machte die Sache nicht gerade besser. „Wollen wir vielleicht ein bisschen spielen?" Bei dieser Frage lief es mir kalt den Rücken runter. Wollte er mich jetzt etwa vor allen vergewaltigen? War es wirklich das, was er von Anfang an wollte? Meine Angst mischte sich mit starker Panik, als er mir die Jacke aufknöpfte. Mit seinen kalten Fingern wanderte er unter mein Shirt, woraufhin ich stark zusammenzuckte. „Du bist aber ganz schön empfindlich. In deinem Fall könnte es sogar wehtun. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich lieber nicht wehren, du weißt doch, was dann immer kommt. Oder bist du wirklich so dumm, dass du das bis heute immer noch nicht verstanden hast?" Mit einem Mal hatte ich wieder eine Klinge am Hals. Während Shikaru seine Finger erneut unter mein Shirt wandern ließ, versuchte ich mich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, doch es war nicht zu schaffen. Dieser Typ war einfach nur widerlich. Ich hasste ihn abgrundtief und er hatte auch keine Hemmungen davor, mich hier und jetzt vor versammelter Mannschaft so richtig durchzunehmen. Tränen standen mir in den Augen, wenn ich daran dachte, was gleich alles passieren sollte, bis es plötzlich an der Tür hämmerte. Sofort unterbrach der Captain der Masaru Gakuen sein Vorhaben und sah sich suchend im Raum um. „Ich werde nachsehen", antwortete jemand, den ich im Halbdunkel kaum erkennen konnte, und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Einerseits war ich erleichtert, dass Shikaru von mir abgelassen hatte, doch nun plagte mich die Vorahnung, dass Shin-chan vielleicht vor der Tür stand und nun nicht mehr davonkam. Vor Schreck hielt ich den Atem an und wartete solange, bis der Spieler wieder runter kam. ,,Was war das? Mich hat jemand gestört und das kann ich gar nicht leiden", zischte der Teamcaptain. ,,Es war nur ein Vogel, der gegen die Tür geflogen ist. Ich hab ihn zur Seite geworfen", antwortete sein Gegenüber.  
Normalerweise flogen Vögel doch nicht so tief. Ob er gelogen hatte? Man konnte den Spielern hier wirklich alles zutrauen.  
Langsam trat Shikaru wieder an mich heran und kniete sich vor mich. „Dann können wir ja weitermachen", säuselte er recht amüsiert und vergrub seine Hand ein weiteres Mal in meinem Shirt. Mit größter Mühe versuchte ich ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als er mir über die Brustwarze fuhr. „Das gefällt dir, was?" Immer wieder fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die gleiche Stelle, bis er auf einmal zukniff und ich mich vor Schmerz aufbäumte. Fest kniff ich die Augen zusammen, im Glauben, das alles wäre ein Alptraum, doch ich wusste, dass es das Gegenteil war. Brutal wurde mir die Jacke vom Körper gerissen. „Bereit? Dann können wir ja anfangen!", grinste Shikaru und war noch immer unbekümmert, ob seine Kameraden es nun sahen, oder nicht. Erneut kniff ich die Augen fest zusammen, um diesen widerlichen Menschen nicht anschauen zu müssen.

Plötzlich knallte es laut. Die Tür zur Freiheit wurde aufgerissen und derjenige der die Treppe nach unten gerannt kam, schien nicht gerade die beste Laune zu haben. Sofort ließ Shikaru mich los, nur um den Eindringling zu mustern, der ihn gerade bei seinem kleinen Spielchen unterbrochen hatte. „Hm? Dich kenn ich ja gar nicht. Bist du neu in meiner Mannschaft?", fragte mein Peiniger zischend. ,,Ja, kann sein. Aber vor allem hätte ich gerne den da", antwortete der Fremde unbekümmert und ruhig. Ihn schien es gar nicht zu interessieren, wer da vor ihm stand, als er auf mich zeigte. „So, dann hat dich ja jemand vorgeschickt, um ihn hier rauszuholen. Kann es sein, dass du noch andere mitgebracht hast?" Shikaru legte den Kopf schief und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch die kam nicht mehr. Ein weiterer Knall hallte durch den großen Raum, woraufhin alle herumfuhren. In der hintersten Ecke schien es noch einen Ausgang zu geben, den man wohl kaum sehen konnte. Und obwohl der Captain der Masaru Gakuen langsam in die Enge getrieben wurde, umspielte seine Lippen ein teuflisches Grinsen. Innerlich atmete ich auf. Jetzt wurde ich endlich befreit. Endlich. Nach so langer Zeit wieder frei zu sein, gab mir das Gefühl, endlich wieder glücklich zu werden. Während immer mehr Licht in den Raum drang erkannte ich die Personen, die in Shikarus Territorium eingedrungen waren. Es waren allesamt Spieler der Generation der Wunder. Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi und sogar Shin-chan! Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, liefen in Strömen über meine Wangen. Als dieser mich jedoch sah, hatte er den Mund vor Schock geöffnet. Überall an meinem Körper klebte Blut. Es war bereits alles getrocknet, aber die Schmerzen waren furchtbar. Das Einzige, was bisher verschont geblieben war, war mein Gesicht. „Oh? Gleich drei der sechs Wunderkinder. Ich bin erstaunt. Hast du dir etwa so viel Hilfe geholt, Shin-chan?" Wie Shikaru den Namen aussprach, lief es mir kalt den Rücken runter. So eine Kälte hatte ich bis jetzt noch nie wahrgenommen, wenn er sprach. Er musste ihn wirklich sehr hassen. ,,Das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle", antwortete mein Freund, aber Shikaru kam ihm entgegen. ,,Du musst ihn ja ziemlich gern haben, aber wenn du es wagen solltest, nur einen Schritt vorzutreten, wirst du sehen, was dann passiert." Wieder spürte ich eine Klinge an meinem Hals. Dennoch ließ sich der Rest davon nicht beirren. Nur Shin-chan blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und warf mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Plötzlich bewegte sich Murasakibara einen Schritt weiter auf meinen Peiniger zu, was dazu führte, dass Shikaru herumfuhr und anfing leicht zu lächeln. „Habe ich euch gerade nicht gewarnt? Ihr wollt wohl, dass er stirbt. Na gut, wenn ihr es so haben wollt", grinste der Captain seiner Mannschaft und ließ sein Messer auf mich niedersausen. Ich sah meinem eigenen Verderben direkt ins Auge, bis plötzlich etwas ganz dicht an mir vorbeiflog und Shikaru das Messer aus der Hand schleuderte. Die Wucht schien so gewaltig zu sein, dass dieser sich das Handgelenk rieb. Sein kalter Blick fiel auf den oberen Eingang, wo gerade eine weitere Person die Treppe hinunterkam. „Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Hiruko Shikaru. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir jemand mal so ähnlich sieht, aber deine Grausamkeit an einem Menschen so zur Geltung zu bringen, ist schon fast ein Verbrechen … Oh halt warte: Es ist ein Verbrechen. Noch dazu hast du einen meiner früheren Kameraden erpresst und seelisch gefoltert. Du hast mir meine Arbeit gestohlen. Und das lass ich dir beim besten Willen nicht durchgehen." Ich hatte schon viel von diesem Menschen gehört, doch genau betrachtet, war er noch furchteinflößender als Shikaru selbst. Mir stellten sich die feinen Härchen im Nacken auf, während sich der damalige Captain der Generation der Wunder zwischen Shikaru und mich schob. Seijuro Akashi. Murasakibara bewegte sich in die Richtung, in der das Messer und die andere Waffe gefallen waren, hob die Unbekannte auf und warf sie zu Akashi zurück. Dieser fing sie mit Leichtigkeit auf. Es war eine … Schere? Doch anscheinend konnte er sehr gut mit ihr umgehen, indem er sie in seinen Fingern hin und her wandern ließ. Trotz dieser gefährlichen Aura hielt Shikaru dem zweifarbigen Blick Akashis locker stand. ,,Willst du mich bedrohen? Mit diesem kleinen Ding?", fragte Letzterer und grinste dabei fast so teuflisch wie Shikaru. „Willst du mir mit einer einfachen Schere Angst einjagen?", kam die spöttische Antwort zurück. Doch diese Antwort war verheerend, da der Rothaarige die Schere nach vorn schnellen ließ. Wäre der Captain der Masaru Gakuen nicht rechtzeitig ausgewichen, hätte sie ihn durchbohrt. Dieser Geschwindigkeit konnte nicht mit bloßem Auge gefolgt werden. Alle anderen waren verstummt und warteten auf beiden Seiten auf neue Befehle, die Akashi zuerst gab. „Shintarou, wie lange willst du noch so rumstehen? Schnapp dir deinen Kameraden und verschwinde. Nimm sicherheitshalber Daiki mit. Er kann dir diese lästigen Kröten vom Hals halten. Du auch Kenta. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

Aomine griff nach dem Messer, bewegte sich mit Shin-chan auf uns zu, während der andere aus dem gegenerischen Team dasselbe tat. Ich sah Shin-chan kurz in die Augen, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. In der Zwischenzeit hielten Kise und Murasakibara die anderen Spieler von uns fern. Akashi kümmerte sich nur um Shikaru. Nachdem uns die Fesseln aufgeschnitten wurden, legte mir mein Kamerad einen Arm und den Rücken, während er den andren unter meinen Kniekehlen hindurchführte und mich sanft hoch hob. Ich zuckte kurz vor Schmerz zusammen, durch die vielen Wunden, die ich meinem Peiniger zu verdanken hatte. Aomine nahm meine zerrissene Jacke und legte sie mir halbwegs um. Der andere Typ nahm meinen Verbündeten und folgte uns unauffällig nach oben. Als wir die Tür passiert hatten kniff ich die Augen fest zusammen. Die Helligkeit war nach so vielen Tagen sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig, doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich es geschafft. Zögerlich sah ich zu Shin-chan hoch. Dies schien er zu bemerken und senkte seinen, um mich ausgiebig zu mustern. Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen: „Sag jetzt nichts. Ruh dich aus. Wir bringen euch beide ins Krankenhaus." Vorsichtig schmiegte ich mich an Shin-chan, genoss seine Wärme und den Duft, der von ihm ausging. Ich hatte ihn so vermisst. Wie oft hatte ich in der Nacht von ihm geträumt, dass er kommen würde und mich rettete? Ich wusste es nicht, aber es war viel zu oft. Und jetzt lag ich in seinen Armen. Es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Erst jetzt erkannte ich meine wahren Gefühle für ihn. Ich liebte meinen Shin-chan. Und ich würde alles dafür geben, dass es auch so blieb. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich an dem Menschen ein, in den ich mich schon so lange verliebt hatte. Derjenige, der mir mehr bedeutete, als alle Wunden dieser Welt. Derjenige, der noch nichts von meiner Liebe für ihn wusste. Aber das sollte sich schon bald ändern. Schon sehr bald …


	13. Aiiku

**Midorima's POV.:**

Während um mich herum ein heilloses Chaos und Geschrei hereinbrach, hechtete ich selbst auf Takao zu. Als er mich erblickte, sagte er nichts. Vielleicht war er zu geschwächt um zu reden, aber selbst wenn nicht, hätte es nicht viel Unterschied gemacht. In der Lagerhalle herrschte Gebrüll und Gedrängel. Die Mannschaft der Masaru Gakuen hatte fast augenblicklich begonnen, sich nach Fluchtwegen umzusehen und sich zu diesen hindurch zu prügeln. Shikaru und Akashi waren irgendwo in diesem Chaos verschluckt worden, aber etwas flüsterte mir, dass es besser war, keinen von beiden zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Hier und da konnte ich aus dem Augenwinkel einen goldblonden, dunkelblauen oder violetten Haarschopf ausmachen, der niemals auf einer Stelle blieb und sich flink von hier nach da bewegte.  
Es passierte schnell genug, um meinen Verstand auf Autopilot schalten zu lassen. Ich dachte ausnahmsweise nicht genau über meine nächsten Schritte nach. Rückblickend betrachtet, hätte es ein schlimmer Fehler sein können. Aber das war es nicht. Ich hastete auf den am Boden liegenden Takao zu, verschwendete keine Zeit damit, seine derangierte Erscheinung zu mustern, schob einen Arm hinter seinen Rücken, den anderen unter seine Kniekehlen und hob ihn so sanft, wie es mir möglich war, hoch.  
Dabei leistete Takao selbst wenig Widerstand und fühlte sich auch in meinen Armen leichter an, als er es eigentlich sollte. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass sie ihm nicht gerade ein All-you-can-eat-Buffet zur Verfügung gestellt hatten.  
Ich drückte ihn ein wenig fester an meine Brust, um ihn daran zu hindern, aus meinen Armen zu segeln, als ich mich in Bewegung setzte. Nur am Rande bemerkte ich, dass Aomine bei uns war und uns vermutlich den Rücken freihielt, während wir uns so elegant wie möglich durch das Durcheinander um uns herum schlugen.

Beinahe warf ich mein gesamtes Körpergewicht gegen die schwere Tür, durch die wir hinein gekommen waren, jedoch hinderte ich mich selbst noch rechtzeitig daran, da Takao immer noch schutzlos in meinen Armen lag. Vielleicht war es die Erleichterung, die sich jetzt in mir breit machte, aber es kam mir so vor, als würde die Tür sich leichter aufschieben lassen, als vorher. Als wollte sie uns bedeuten, dass wir es endlich geschafft hatten und uns keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchten. Wie geölt schwang sie auf und entließ uns in das rötliche Sonnenlicht, das auf das Gelände fiel.  
Auch wenn ich es noch nicht wirklich glauben konnte, dass es aus und vorbei sein sollte, sprachen die weiteren Anzeichen für sich. Vermutlich war es kurz nach fünf Uhr Abends und die Sonne begann damit, uns das auch merken zu lassen. Rötliche Strahlen schimmerten zwischen den Baumkronen auf uns hinab. Das orange-rote Licht war ganz im Stile von Akashi's heterochromen Augen gehalten, die in diesem Moment wohl auf die Szenerie innerhalb der Halle hinunter brannten.  
Ich atmete leise auf, war mir aber sicher, dass zumindest Takao es gespürt haben musste.  
Ein dunkelbrauner Haarschopf schob sich an den Rand meines Blickfeldes und ich erkannte, dass es Akashi's „Verbündeter" war, der ebenfalls jemandem zur Flucht verholfen hatte. Dieser Junge jedoch, war zurzeit bewusstlos. Er hatte schwarze Haare, seine Augen waren dank seiner geschlossenen Lider nicht ersichtlich, er war schlank und ein bisschen größer als Takao. Seine Haut wies einige schlimm aussehende Verletzungen auf, auch, wenn diese ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zugefügt worden sein durften. Es musste sich um diesen Hiroko handeln, der mich angerufen hatte.

Saruwatari schnaufte leise in sich hinein und hatte sich neben seinen Teamkollegen gekniet, der jetzt anscheinend der Einzige war, dem er noch vertrauen konnte. Jedoch kümmerten mich die zwei Anderen in diesem Moment nicht zu sehr. Außerdem war es einfach nicht meine Art, mich in ihr Leben einzumischen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich keinen von beiden kannte.  
Ich spürte einen Blick auf mir und sah zu Takao hinunter, der sich immer noch schwach an mich geklammert hatte und verbot es mir, meinen inneren Schock nach außen hin sichtbar zu zeigen. Vielleicht gelang es mir an diesem Tag tatsächlich ganz gut, oder Takao hielt sich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten auf, wie sich über mein Gesicht lustig zu machen.  
„Derangiert" war ein Wort, das beinahe nicht mehr zu dem derzeitigen Zustand des Schwarzhaarigen passte. Es war fast schon untertrieben. Takao wies mehrere schwere Schnittwunden, Schrammen und einige blaue Flecke auf, egal ob im Gesicht, auf den Armen oder Beinen… Ich war mir sicher, er trug auf jedem seiner Körperteile etwas davon, dass ihm einige unangenehme Erinnerungen bescheren würde. Es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wäre etwas gebrochen. In seinem Gesicht waren die meisten Schwellungen und Schürfwunden. Es war ein Wunder dass ich dieses Gesicht überhaupt erkannt hatte.  
Er sah einfach nur furchtbar verletzt aus und tief in mir regte sich ein Gefühl, dass ich nie zu spüren gehofft hatte. Zumindest nicht mit der Intensität in der es mich nun überrumpelte. Hatte es mich wirklich so lange gebraucht herzukommen? So lange, um Takao so leiden und verletzt werden zu lassen? Dass es schrecklich gewesen sein musste, hatte selbst ich mir denken können, aber das?

Ich war mir sicher, er wollte irgendetwas sagen, dass von seiner jämmerlichen Erscheinung ablenkte, als er den Mund öffnete, um zum Sprechen anzusetzen, doch ich hinderte ihn daran: «Sag jetzt nichts. Ruh dich aus. Wir bringen euch beide ins Krankenhaus.»  
In diesem Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, als wären diese meiner Worte eine Art Mantra gewesen, dass Takao in seinem Kopf immer und immer wiederholte. Augenblicklich flatterten seine Augenlider zu und sein Kopf sank gegen meine Brust. Er gönnte seinem geschundenen Körper – und seiner ebenso geschundenen Seele – endlich Ruhe. Zwar konnte ich mir nicht sicher sein, dass er schöne Träume haben würde, aber zumindest schlief er.  
Mein Blick blieb noch eine Weile lang forschend an Takao hängen, wie er einfach so dalag, und es ihm nach seiner Gefangenschaft so erschreckend leicht fiel, mir einfach so zu vertrauen. Ich war nicht Shikaru, aber kannte er mich tatsächlich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich ihn nicht verletzen würde? Immerhin war ich in der Vergangenheit immer dabei, wenn es darum ging, abzustreiten, dass Takao und ich befreundet waren. Waren wir denn überhaupt Freunde? Ich dachte kurz über diese Möglichkeit nach, bevor ich sie verneinte. Nein, es fühlte sich nicht wie Freundschaft an. Was waren wir dann? Wo standen wir?  
Und obwohl mir ein wahrer Stein von meinem Herzen gefallen war, schwang noch die Unsicherheit mit.

«Oi, Midorima… Was jetzt?», riss mich Aomine's genervt abwartende aber dennoch ruhige Stimme aus meinen Überlegungen.  
Ich verspürte das Verlangen, meine Brille die Nase hochzuschieben, bevor ich realisierte, dass Takao dies erfolgreich verhindern würde. Daher lächelte ich nur milde, und so, dass ich mir sicher war, dass Aomine es nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. «Ins Krankenhaus natürlich.»  
Es gelang mir einfach nicht, so zu sein, wie üblich. Ich benahm mich merkwürdig und anders, und selbst ich bemerkte es. Handelte es sich dabei um das Gefühl, das man „Glückseligkeit" nannte? Ich verzog bei dem Gedanken daran ein wenig den Mund. „Glückseligkeit" war ein viel zu ernsthafter und starker Begriff, oder?  
Mit Takao im Arm, dessen Gewicht ich erst jetzt wirklich spürte, als ich dabei war, mich zu bewegen, ging ich voraus.

Ich hörte noch, wie Aomine etwas von Akashi's Verbleib, und dem der Anderen murmelte, bevor er schulterzuckend aufgab, um sich Saruwatari zuzuwenden. Vermutlich um ihn zu fragen, ob er mit anpacken sollte. Ich hatte Aomine nie für einen besonders schlauen Menschen gehalten. Trotzdem war seine soziale Kompetenz stärker ausgeprägt als meine. Er musste wohl gespürt haben, dass es mir nicht recht sein würde, Takao aus den Augen zu lassen.

* * *

Krankenhäuser hatte ich bereits früher mit Krankheit und Tod in Verbindung gebracht. Ich hatte niemals einen Menschen in einem Krankenhaus dahinscheiden sehen. Trotzdem bedeuteten allein der sterile Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel und das monotone Piepen einiger Geräte bereits Unheil. Umso schlechter nahm ich es auf, dass zumindest Takao nun hinter dieser einen Krankenzimmertür steckte, und ich gebeten wurde, auf dem Flur zu warten. Ich wusste, dass es sich nicht zwangsläufig um etwas Grauenhaftes handeln musste – schließlich war ich nicht abgeneigt Medizin zu studieren, und hatte mich sogar bereits ein wenig darauf eingestellt – aber es bereitete mir trotz allem ein unangenehmes Gefühl.  
Ich saß zusammengesunken auf einem der drei zur Verfügung stehenden Hocker im Flur, und wickelte mir meinen Verband nun schon zum sechsten Mal fester um die Hand. Aus irgendeinem Grund lockerte er sich immer, aber bei meinem heutigen Glück, wunderte es mich nicht. Vielleicht war es als Nachteil verbucht worden, dass mein Lucky Item nicht mir gehört hatte?  
Aomine, der an der Wand mir gegenüber lehnte und es selbstverständlich abgelehnt hatte, nach Hause zu gehen, so wie Saruwatari es wohl oder übel getan hatte, sah mich kritisch an. «Ich weiß ja nicht, was dir helfen würde, aber von mir aus kannst du ruhig in Tränen ausbrechen.»  
Ich schob meine Brille zurecht. «Warum sollte ich das tun?»

Er zuckte die Schultern. «Die Frauen in meinen Heften würden jetzt bestimmt weinen.»  
«Ich bin aber kein dickbrüstiges Pin-up Girl», erinnerte ich ihn desinteressiert. Ich konnte die beleidigte Furche, die sich zwischen meinen Augenbrauen gebildet hatte, spüren.  
Aomine schien das das Interesse an diesem Gespräch verloren zu haben und beobachtete stattdessen lieber die Rezeption, an der die Krankenschwestern ab und an vorbei huschten.  
Unser Weg hierher war weitestgehend ruhig verlaufen. Akashi hatte daran gedacht ein Taxi zu ordern, welches auf uns warten würde. Der Fahrer schien nicht überrascht zu sein, so dass ich mir vorgenommen hatte, meinen ehemaligen Captain zu fragen, was er ihm erzählt hatte. Es war still gewesen. Aomine, Saruwatari und ich hatten auf der Rückbank gesessen, während Hiroko auf dem Beifahrersitz geschlafen hatte. Dieser hatte nicht so gewirkt, als hätte er schwerere Verletzungen davongetragen, sowie eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung zum Beispiel. Trotzdem hatte ich meine Bedenken gehabt. Immerhin war ich noch kein Arzt und konnte mich durchaus irren.

Aber keiner von uns, hatte etwas gesagt…  
Takao hatte aufgrund des Platzmangels fast komplett auf meinem Schoß gelegen. In Bezug auf ihn hatte ich mir stets am meisten Sorgen gemacht, bei jeder Bodenschwelle, über die das Taxi geholpert war. Schließlich wusste ich nicht, ob meine Brust bequem genug war. Die Haltung, die Takao eingenommen hatte, konnte es schon mal nicht sein… Aber der Schwarzhaarige war vor Erschöpfung kein einziges Mal aufgewacht und hatte sich nicht beschwert.  
Der Fahrer war im Voraus bezahlt worden und hatte uns binnen einer Viertelstunde zum Aiiku Hospital gebracht. Ich hatte lieber gar nicht erst in Frage gestellt, wie viele rote Ampeln er überfahren hatte, um sein Ziel so schnell zu erreichen, schließlich würde man dann bemerken, dass ich mich auf nichts Anderes konzentriert hatte, als auf Takao.  
Und nun saß ich innerhalb des Aiiku Krankenhauses und beobachtete, wie die Tür zu Takao's Zimmer aufgeschoben wurde, und ein älterer Arzt hinaustrat. Er schien mich sogar zu erkennen, denn er wandte sich ohne Umschweife an mich: «Ah, da sind Sie. Ihr Freund schläft, aber er ist stabil. Sie dürfen zu ihm.» Er trug ein freundliches, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln, doch ich wusste, dass Shikaru mich viel zu sehr vorbelastet hatte, als dass ich irgendeinem Fremden zu schnell traute, oder unterschätzte.

Der Doktor machte eine Handbewegung in den Raum hinein und ich betrat ihn. Als ich Takao erblickte, erstarb die Sorge in mir. Seltsamerweise nahm sie auch ein winziges bisschen Enttäuschung mit. Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, mit allem, dass durchaus schlimmer hätte sein können, aber Takao lag friedlich in dem weißen Krankenhausbett und schien vor sich hin zu schlummern.  
«Wie ich sagte; er ist stabil.» Der Arzt musste meinen Blick bemerkt haben und schenkte mir nun einen, der mich wohl aufbauen sollte.  
«Ich verstehe», sagte ich daraufhin schlicht und ging auf leisen Sohlen auf das Bett zu. Ich wollte keine falsche Bewegung machen, und den schwer verletzten Takao am Ende aufwecken.  
Der Arzt blätterte durch sein Klemmbrett. «Er ist schwer verletzt, aber glücklicherweise ist rein gar nichts gebrochen. Sobald er sich ausgeruht hat, wird er auch langsam wieder dazu im Stande sein, auf Beinen zu laufen, die nicht bei jedem Schritt zittern.»

«Warum erzählen Sie mir das?», fragte ich beiläufig, während meine Hände sich ohne mein Zutun am Bett verkrampften.  
«Weil wir ihn nach Hause schicken können, wenn er aufwacht. Sofern er das auch will.» Er lächelte freundlich, aber nicht zu breit, als er das sagte. Ein wenig später verrutschte das Lächeln auch schon. «Er hatte Glück. Sie sollten sich überlegen, ob Sie nicht die Polizei einschalten wollen.»  
Ich sah ihn nur misstrauisch fragend an.  
«Die Wunden die er hat, können natürlich nicht von einem Sturz kommen. Ich muss…-», setzte er zum Erklären an, doch wurde er von Aomine's Stimme unterbrochen, die plötzlich sehr aufgeregt klang.

«Sensei! Eine Krankenschwester brauchte einen behandelnden Arzt in Zimmer 209! Sie hat geschrien, es wäre ein Notfall!»  
Mit einem zweifelnden Blick, dennoch in Eile, machte der Arzt sich auf den Weg zu besagtem Zimmer. Kaum hatte er Takao's Krankenzimmer verlassen, betrat Aomine es.  
Ich warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. «Was sollte das eben?»  
«Er wollte die Polizei anrufen! Akashi sagte, sowas sollten wir unterbinden», rechtfertigte Aomine sich und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. «Wir müssen deinen Freund von hier wegbringen.»

«Bist du irre? Was wenn er zurückkommt?»  
«Glaub ich nicht. Zimmer 209 ist auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes. Ich hab' mich hier gerade umgesehen. Wir müssen trotzdem schnell machen», verkündete er und tat bereits einen Schritt auf das Krankenbett zu.  
Ich bedeutete meinem ehemaligen Teamkollegen auf der Stelle stehen zu bleiben und begann, Takao's Decke zu heben, bevor ich ihn erneut auf die Arme nahm, da er noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Das war doch verrückt! Warum sollten wir nicht zur Polizei gehen? Was plante Akashi? Ich hätte es eigentlich auch wissen müssen. Er spielte schon wieder so achtlos mit Takao's Sicherheit und seinem Leben… Der ehemalige Captain der Generation der Wunder würde mir eine Erklärung schuldig sein. Ich würde mich nicht abwimmeln lassen.  
«Was wird aus diesem Hiroko?», fragte ich, während ich prüfend meinen Kopf aus dem Krankenzimmer schob.

Aomine ging vor und bedeutete mir ungeduldig, schnell hinterher zu kommen. «Hat nichts von diesem Hiroko erwähnt – jetzt komm schon!»  
_«Ist Akashi tatsächlich skrupellos genug, um Hiroko anstelle von Takao ans Messer zu liefern, von dem wir noch nicht mal wissen, wie schwer verletzt er ist? Oder hat er selbst das geplant…»_  
Ich schob meine wirren Gedanken stur zur Seite und folgte Aomine. Wenn Takao aufwachte, würde er selbst entscheiden, ob er zur Polizei ging, oder nicht. Vielleicht würde Takao mir auch eine Hilfe dabei sein, herauszufinden, wo wir nun standen…

A/N: _**Hallö ^.^/ **_  
_**Dieses Kapitel kam wieder von mir, Yuki, wie man unschwer an Midorimas POV erkennen konnte :D**_


	14. A Long Night

A/N: Hallo, hier ist Animeliker!^-^  
Also dieses Kapitel ist etwas speziell, also für all diejenigen, die es nicht mögen, müssen es nicht lesen^-^ Bitte seid etwas nachsichtig mit mir, es ist immerhin das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas schreibe _ Trotzdem wünschen wir euch viel Spaß im nächsten Kap ^.^

LG Animeliker^^

** t**

**Takaos POV.**:

Blinzelnd schlug ich die Augen auf. Meine Sicht war verschwommen und ich hatte Hunger. Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bis sich alles klärte und die Konturen sichtbar wurden. Ich starrte an eine weiße Zimmerdecke. Vorsichtig wandte ich den Blick nach rechts. Das Zimmer war aufgeräumt aber zurzeit war das irrelevant. Ich wollte wissen, in welchem Zimmer ich hier war. Angestrengt richtete ich meine Augen auf ein kleines Magazin, welches auf dem Tisch lag. Ein Magazin mit Oha-Asa. Dann war das hier wirklich Shin-chans Zimmer. Ich war schon oft hier, aber bis jetzt stand ich immer nur vor seiner Haustür. Und wenn er einmal einen Tag versäumt hatte und ich ihm die Aufgaben vorbeibrachte, hieß es immer nur: „Wirf sie in den Briefkasten. Ich hol sie mir später."  
Es war also das erste Mal, dass ich in seinem Zimmer war. Wenn auch, auf ungewöhnliche Weise. Das Magazin auf dem Tisch bedeutete wohl, dass er hier war. Achtsam richtete ich mich auf, stellte fest, dass ich auch im Bett meines Teamkollegen und Freundes saß. Die plötzlichen Schmerzen im Körper versuchte ich zu ignorieren. Und dann kamen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch. . Shin-chan hatte mich von diesem Folterort weggetragen. Aber was war danach passiert? In diesem Moment bekam ich Kopfschmerzen, war gezwungen, meine Gedankengänge abzubrechen.  
Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Das grüne Haar, die verbundene Hand und die Brille. All das erkannte ich in diesem einen Moment. Als Shin-chan sich zu mir wandte, weiteten sich seine Augen und ihm klappte die Kinnlade kurz nach unten. In seinem Blick konnte ich Erleichterung erkennen. Jedoch versteckte er sie kurz darauf wieder hinter seinem Poker-Face.

„Du bist wach", versuchte er gelassen zu sagen, aber die Freude in seiner Stimme machte dies zunichte. Er trat auf mich zu, legte eine Hand an meine Stirn. „Es geht langsam runter aber noch glühst du", meinte der Grünhaarige, drückte mich sanft zurück in das Kissen. Ich spürte die Hitze in mir, spürte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf stieg. Als ich zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, wurde ich von meinem Magen unterbrochen, der sich lautstark beschwerte. Shin-chans Gesichtsausdruck blieb ungerührt. „Du hast Hunger. Kein Wunder, wenn du drei Tage am Stück schläfst. Ich mach dir was zu essen. Du bleibst liegen." Der etwas raue Befehlston jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. So kannte ich ihn. Meinen Shin-chan. Die Tür wurde leise geschlossen. Wie befohlen blieb ich, wo ich war, wobei mein Blick auf den Wecker fiel. 21:23Uhr. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass ich wirklich drei Tage lang geschlafen hatte. Dennoch taten meine Wunden nicht mehr so weh, wie zu Anfang. Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, dass Shin-chan mich im Arm gehalten hatte. Jemand war noch bei und hatte neben Hiroko gekniet. Hiroko... Was war wohl mit ihm. Ob es ihm gut ging?

Wieder einmal wurden meine Gedankengänge unterbrochen, als der Grünhaarige zurückkam. Er hatte ein Tablett auf dem Arm mit einer Suppe, Medizin und einem Glas Wasser darauf. Ich setzte mich auf, ehe er es mir auf den Schoß stellte. „Es wird aufgegessen. Danach nimmst du die Medizin, damit das Fieber runtergeht und deine Schmerzen gelindert werden.", sagte der Brillenträger und setzte sich zu mir auf die Bettkante. Ich nickte langsam, sagte „Itadakimasu" und begann zu essen, wobei die strengen Augen Shin-chans auf mich gerichtet waren und mich beobachteten.  
Nachdem ich fertig war, nahm mein Freund das Tablett und stellte es an die Seite. Eigentlich ließ ich alles um mich herum geschehen, doch nach und nach stellten sich mir immer mehr Fragen. „Shin-chan?" „Hm?" „Warum bin ich hier und nicht zu Hause?"

Mein Gegenüber rückte seine Brille zurecht, um anfangen zu können. „Ich hab mit deinen Eltern gesprochen und ihnen den Vorschlag gemacht, dich mit zu mir zu nehmen. Meine Eltern sind auf Geschäftsreise. Hier ist es also viel ruhiger. Deine Eltern arbeiten beide. Sie können nicht auf dich aufpassen, falls dein Zustand völlig in den Keller rutscht. Deshalb haben sie zugestimmt, dass du erst mal hierbleibst, bis es dir besser geht. Sie haben dich bis jetzt jeden Tag besucht. Ich hab sie auch vorhin angerufen und gesagt, dass du aufgewacht bist. Ihnen ist ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen." „Was ist mit der Schule?" „Wir haben doch langes Wochenende. Und die zwei Tage davor hab ich mich krankschreiben lassen." Kurz herrschte Schweigen, bis Shin-chan sich zu Wort meldete: „Und du? Willst du zur Polizei gehen?" Meine Antwort kam schnell. „Nein." Der Brillenträger stutze. „Weißt du eigentlich, was dieser Shikaru dir angetan hat?! Du hast die schlimmsten Verletzungen davongetragen und willst nicht zur Polizei gehen?!" So außer sich hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Ich hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich glaube, er wird seine gerechte Strafe schon bekommen. Vertrau mir." Als ich Shin-chan ansah, konnte ich förmlich die Fragezeichen sehen, die über seinem Kopf schwebten. Er senkte diesen, sodass ich sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Vertraust du mir?", wiederholte ich sanft und konnte kurz sehen, wie mein Gegenüber zusammenzuckte. Darauf zuckten seine Schultern ebenfalls. Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Shin-chan?" Plötzlich schoss er nach vorn, schloss mich fest in seine Arme. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir. Ich bin froh, dass du noch lebst. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Was hast du dir eigentlich gedacht?" „Tut mir leid", flüsterte ich, schlang meine Arme um den Grünhaarigen, der leise schluchzte. „Nein, mir tut es leid. Hätte ich die Warnung von diesem Mistkerl doch nur von Anfang an wahrgenommen, dann wäre das niemals passiert." Beruhigend strich ich meinem Gegenüber über den Rücken. „Das konnte keiner wissen, dass er dazu in der Lage wäre. Ich lebe ja noch. Ist das nicht das Wichtigste?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als wir uns langsam voneinander lösten. Wir sahen uns in die Augen. Kurz darauf näherte Shin-chan sich mir. Dass mir die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen war, hatte ich völlig vergessen. Der Grünhaarige näherte sich mir immer weiter an. Ich hatte auf einmal so heftiges Herzklopfen, dass ich dachte, er könnte es hören. Vorsichtig legte mein Gegenüber seine Lippen auf meine. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, seine weichen Lippen auf meinen zu spüren. Ich schloss die Augen, um diesen Kuss so lange wie möglich zu genießen. Er war tief und innig und schon nach kurzer Zeit merkte ich eine Zunge, dies sanft gegen meine Lippen stupste und um Einlass bat. Zögerlich ließ ich sie gewähren, ließ jeden Zentimeter meiner Mundhöhle erforschen. Nachdem ich mich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, begann ich mich durch den fremden Raum zu tasten. In mir wurden Glücksgefühle wach, die ich nur schwer beschreiben konnte. Ich ließ es einfach geschehen. In meinem Kopf war alles voll mit Shin-chan.

Doch als dieser mit der Hand unter mein Hemd fuhr, keuchte ich erschrocken auf und unterbrach unser kleines Spielchen. „Was hast du, Takao?", fragte der Brillenträger leicht verwirrt, kam aber jedoch sofort selbst auf den Gedanken. „Entschuldige, wenn es dir unangenehm ist, dann-" „Das ist es nicht", unterbrach ich ihn. „Es ist nur, ich hab das noch nie gemacht. Schon gar nicht mit einem Mann", meinte ich leise und ließ den Kopf hängen. Doch Shin-chan hob mein Kinn sanft an und zwang mich, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Es ist alles okay. Das ist auch mein erstes Mal. Ich werd' ganz vorsichtig sein, ja?" Diese ungewohnt sanfte Stimme jagte mir einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Ich rang um eine Antwort, sagte schließlich kaum hörbar „okay." Wir nahmen den Kuss von vorher wieder auf, wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und verlangten einander immer mehr ab. Wieder verschwand die Hand des Grünhaarigen unter meinem Hemd. Vorsichtig strich er meinen Körper mit seinen schmalen Fingern entlang. Während er das tat realisierte ich meine Verletzungen, die mir Shikaru zugefügt hatte. Ich spürte die Verbände, die die Wunden bedeckten und doch schien mein Gegenüber nicht angewidert. Oben angekommen fuhr er sanft mit den Fingern über meine Brustwarzen, was mich zum keuchen brachte. Noch nie wurde ich so berührt. Und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie empfindlich mein Körper doch war. Während Shin-chan weitermachte und meine Brustwarzen liebkoste, drehte ich den Kopf vor Scham zur Seite. Plötzlich kniff Shin-chan sanft hinein, brachte mich damit zum Stöhnen. Er ging immer weiter, begann zu zwirbeln und zu reiben. Nach und nach bekam ich immer mehr Lust. Ich wollte mehr, immer mehr, doch Shin-chan ließ mich zappeln. Er liebkoste mich immer weiter, seine Hände befreite er nach und nach von seinen Verbänden, sodass ich die warmen Fingerkuppen auf der Haut spürte. Langsam knöpfte er mir das Hemd auf, zog es mir aus und legte so meinen ganzen Oberkörper frei. Dabei hörte er aber nicht auf, seine Hände zu bewegen. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter, legte seine Lippen um meine Brustwarze und begann zu saugen. „Ah!" Die Glücksgefühle wurden immer stärker. Das schien sogar mein Freund zu erkennen und wanderte mit einer Hand immer weiter nach unten.

Dabei entdeckte ich immer mehr von meinen erogenen Zonen. Unten am Becken fuhr er mir über die Hüftknochen. In meiner Hose wurde es langsam ziemlich eng und zugegeben etwas feucht. Erneut saugte Shin-chan an meiner Brustwarze, was mir ein lautes Stöhnen abverlangte. „Shin-cha- ah!" Als wäre mein Gebet erhört worden näherte er sich endlich meiner Hose. Langsam öffnete er sie, zog sie mir aus und warf sie auf den Boden. Er zog sich ebenfalls sein Shirt und die Hose aus. Wir saßen beide, nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet, gegenüber. Der Brillenträger schob mich sanft zurück, griff nach dem Bund und zog sie mir allmählich aus. Kurz darauf befreite er sich ebenfalls von dem letzten Stück Stoff, was er am Leibe trug. Wieder errötete ich stark, vergrub meinen Kopf im Kissen neben mir. „Schämst du dich?", wollte der Grünhaarige wissen. „Ein bisschen. Aber ich will dich. Hier und jetzt", antwortete ich mit rauer Stimme. Noch einmal küsste mich Shin-chan. Leidenschaftlicher und verlangender als das letzte Mal. „Dann fang ich an, ja?" „Hm." Seine Hand wanderte nach unten. Dennoch hielt sich mein Partner im Zaum, bis er unten angekommen war und umfasste sanft mein, schon steif gewordenes, Glied mit einer Hand. „Hah!" Achtsam bewegte Shin-chan die Hand von oben nach unten, verstärkte ab und zu den Griff, was mich nur noch mehr erregte. „Hah, hah! Shin-chan! Ich kann bald nicht mehr!", meinte ich und versuchte mein Stöhnen halbwegs zu unterdrücken.

Plötzlich umschloss er mein Glied mit seinem Mund, begann langsam zu saugen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er wollte mich foltern, bis ich zum Höhepunkt kam. Doch bevor es soweit kommen konnte hörte er plötzlich auf, griff nach links in die Schublade und halte eine kleine Flasche heraus. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte ich, dass es sich um Gleitgel handelte. Der Brillenträger öffnete die Flasche, ließ ein wenig Gel auf seine Hand laufen und rieb damit meinen After etwas ein. Plötzlich drang ein Finger in meinen Anus ein. „Hah!" Sein Finger bohrte sich immer tiefer, jedoch mit gewisser Vorsicht, da er mich nicht verletzen wollte. „Uhh" Dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich und so ungewohnt. Dennoch steigerte sich mit jedem Druck die Lust in mir. Als Shin-chan noch einen Finger dazu nahm konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stöhnte laut auf. „Halt noch ein bisschen durch", flüsterte Shin-chan mir zu. Meine Atmung ging immer schneller, je mehr er mich weitete. Als es für ihn genug erschien, verließen seine Finger, die sich in der Zwischenzeit auf drei erhöht hatten, mein Innerstes und anstelle der Finger spürte ich nun etwas viel größeres und heißeres. „Darf ich ihn reinstecken?" „Ja. Mach schnell. Ich halt's nicht mehr aus!" Achtsam und langsam drang er in mich ein, füllte die Enge mit seinem Glied. Es war so heiß und dank der Weitung tat es kaum weh. „Versuch dich zu bewegen, Takao", sagte der Grünhaarige. Vorsichtig hob und senkte ich die Hüften. „Tut es weh?", wollte Shin-chan sich vergewissern, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Mit der Zeit begann er zuzustoßen. Die Erregung wurde immer heftiger, was mich immer wieder aufkeuchen und stöhnen ließ. „Ahhh Shin-chan! Schneller! Uh tiefer!", bettelte ich und wandte mich unter ihm. Meiner Bitte kam er eilig nach und stieß immer schneller und tiefer zu. Immer wenn er meine Prostata berührte, hatte ich das Gefühl zu kommen. Er stimulierte mich oben und unten, was eine ebenso heftige Reaktion auslöste. „Ah! Hah! Ich -ah! Ich glaub... ich komm gleich!", rief ich. „Dann komm", meinte Shin-chan. Und spätestens an diesem Punkt konnte ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Während ich kam, spritze der Grünhaarige in meinem Inneren ab, zog sich danach sofort zurück. Ich vermisste das, was meine Enge so ausgefüllt hatte. Dennoch konnte ich nicht mehr, sank kraftlos auf dem Bett zusammen. Shin-chan lag ebenfalls erschöpft auf mir und atmete schnell. „Das … war toll … Shin-chan", keuchte ich, als dieser sich von meinem Oberkörper rollte und neben mir landete. „Du warst auch gut", lobte er mich, legte seine Lippen noch einmal auf meine, küsste mich innig. Kurz darauf zog er die Decke über uns beide. Ich kuschelte mich dicht an ihn. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich, woraufhin mir der Brillenträger sanft über die Wange strich. „Ich dich auch. Und jetzt schlaf, du bist noch nicht vollständig gesund." „Dafür bist du ja da. Du bist meine beste Medizin. Ich will immer bei dir sein." Nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, überkam mich eine große Müdigkeit. Noch einmal rückte ich näher zu meinem Geliebten und schlief schließlich an seine Brust gekuschelt ein. Die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, war unverwechselbar und ich schwor mir, dass ich ihn nie wieder allein lassen würde.


	15. Punishment

**A/N: Sorry für das außerplanmäßige Update bzw neue Kapitel, aber ich bin schon froh, dass es überhaupt eins gibt xD Mein Laptop wurde nämlich von einem netten (hach klar, nett, mein Arsch) Trojaner namens "Farmaster" plattgemacht. Jetzt muss ich bis Oktober oderso warten bis ich wieder einen richtigen PC habe und einen ganz alten Laptop benutzen ^.^" darum entschuldige ich mich auch erneut für den Wechsel bei den Anführungszeichen aber nya - ich geh davon aus, dass ich das nicht allzu umschweifend erklären muss :D **

**Dieses Kapitel ist übrigens nichts für schwache Nerven**

**Wenn ihr also merkt, dass ihr das nicht mögt oder nicht damit umgehen könnt… klickt echt lieber weg xD**

**Ansonsten seht dass hier als unterschriebene Einverständniserklärung dass mich keine Schuld trifft wenn ihr am Rad dreht :'D**

**Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und denkt dran, hört ihr jemals von "Farmaster" könnt ihr euren PC eigentlich direkt in die Tonne kloppen D:**

**Akashi's POV.:**

Ich beobachtete zufrieden, von meinem Standpunkt in Sicherheit aus, wie meine ehemaligen Teamkameraden Takao Kazunari und seinen Verbündeten aus dem Lagerhaus brachten. In dem Gewühl und Geschrei das herrschte, fielen sie noch nicht einmal auf. Es hätte mich auch nicht gewundert, wenn selbst ich in diesem heillosen Durcheinander unter gegangen wäre. Es lief besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Um genau zu sein, hatte ich bereits mit einem absoluten Worst-Case-Scenario gerechnet.

Dieser Shikaru jedoch, schien bei weitem dümmer zu sein, als ich ihn eingeschätzt hatte. Entweder das, oder er war einfach nur so anmaßend, dass er bereits wieder unvorsichtig wurde.

Während _meine _Leute - oder viel mehr, der Rest von ihnen - sich nach meinem Plan richteten, und Shikaru's Gefolgschaft - welche, wie ich mir bereits denken konnte, keine Zeit verloren, sich durch alle übrigen Ausgänge in die Flucht zu schlagen - aus der Halle hinaus trieben, lehnte ich mich geduldig wartend an das Geländer am oberen Ende der Treppe. Ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen, erst mal den Platz räumen zu lassen, bevor ich einen Fuß dorthin setzte.

Der Anführer der Masaru-Gakuen blieb zurück, wie ich feststellte. Es war zu erwarten gewesen. Auf seinen Zügen lag ein geradezu befriedigend wutentbrannter Gesichtsausdruck. Hatte dieser Feigling wirklich geglaubt, seine Mannschaft würde ihm auch nur einen Funken Loyalität entgegenbringen, wenn er sie unter physischen und geistigen Druck stellte? Seine Hände waren fest zu Fäusten geballt und an seine Seiten gepresst. Ich konnte es von weiter oben aus noch nicht erkennen, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, weil er so fest drückte. Meine Fähigkeit erlaubte mir den Rest zu sehen: Die schnaufende, schnelle Atmung. Wenn dieser Mensch weniger wütend wäre, würde er vielleicht sogar in Tränen ausbrechen.

_"Na, was soll's. Was nicht ist, kann durchaus noch werden."_

Ich wusste, ich würde ihn für das was er getan hatte bestrafen. Es war unabdingbar. Wenn man Fehlverhalten duldete, wurde der Schuldige nur noch bestärkt. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Es wunderte mich, dass Shikaru überhaupt so lange mit seiner Masche überlebt hatte. Das Kniffelige war, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, würde es weniger Sinn ergeben, die Polizei vollkommen einzuschalten.

Nein. Ich hatte eine viel bessere Idee…

Nie wieder, würde dieser Unhold es sich wagen, an einen anderen Menschen Hand anzulegen. Wenn ich geschickt vorging, würde er sich schon in Acht nehmen, wann immer er eine Person zu Gesicht bekam, die Kazunari ähnlich sah. Und ich wusste, ich war geschickt. Das war ich schließlich immer.

Als das Geräusch von mehreren schweren Türen und Toren an meine Ohren drang, die in diesem Moment von Atsushi und Ryouta verschlossen wurden, ertönte für mich auch gleichzeitig das Zeichen zum Start. Auch wenn ich ein wenig enttäuscht war. Ich hatte zumindest ansatzweise damit gerechnet, dass dieser Feigling einen Fluchtversuch machen würde. Wenigstens wusste er, wann er verloren hatte. Eine positive Eigenschaft, die noch nicht von seinem furchtbaren Charakter zerfressen worden war.

Bevor ich mich in Bewegung setzte, warf ich einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick in Richtung Tür. Die Beiden wussten, was sie zu tun hatten. Sie würden wieder kommen, wenn ich ihnen das Signal geben würde. Es war gut, dass wir uns nicht in einem Funkloch befanden. Wenn ich nicht wollte, dass sie noch mehr Angst vor mir verspürten als ohnehin schon, brauchte ich viel Ruhe. Und ich musste mit Shikaru allein sein - ohne das irgendjemandem von uns jemand Anderer zu Hilfe eilte.

Die schwere Eisentreppe gab bei jedem meiner Schritte ein metallisches Stampfen von sich, das in dem weiten Lagerhaus in einem Echo verhallte, als ich langsam nach unten ging. Shikaru schien mir weismachen zu wollen, dass es ihn kalt ließ, aber ich wusste es besser.

"Interessant", sagte ich deshalb beiläufig, um seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken.

"Was?" Shikaru's Stimme klang kratzbürstig, aber auch wie einstudiert. Möglicherweise hatte er schon mit einer Situation wie dieser hier gerechnet, und sich darauf vorbereitet. Das würde erklären, warum er nicht versucht hatte, zu flüchten.

"Du hast wirklich geglaubt, die Crew würde das sinkende Schiff und auch dessen Captain nicht zurücklassen, nicht wahr? Das war ziemlich töricht." Ich stand nun in unmittelbarer Nähe zu dem Grauhaarigen.

Einzig und allein das dämmrige Licht der alten Glühbirnen, tauchten das Lagerhaus in eine bedrohliche Atmosphäre. Jeder Mensch, der schon mal einen flüchtigen Blick auf einen alten Gangster-Film geworfen hatte, musste wissen, wie es wirkte. Dessen war ich mir sicher und ich baute auch darauf. Wenn es auch jetzt noch nicht soweit war, bald würde auch Shikaru's Verstand diese Tatsache bemerken. Und es würde ihm wenigstens einen unangenehmen Schauer bereiten. Das würde bereits reichen. Dort konnte ich weitermachen.

Er lachte kurz und abfällig auf. "Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich das denken würde?"

"Das musste mir niemand sagen", ich machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und funkelte ihn drohend an. "Deine jämmerliche Ausstrahlung sagt mehr als genug."

Ich tastete noch einmal zur Sicherheit nach meiner hinteren, rechten Hosentasche. Ich hatte immer eine Ersatzschere dabei. Gute Vorbereitung war und ist eben alles. Erst als ich die normalerweise kühle Klinge, die sich mittlerweile an meine Körpertemperatur angepasst hatte erfühlte, konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass es glatt laufen würde. Alles was ich zu tun hatte, war den Colt aus den Gangster-Filmen, gegen meine Klingen zu ersetzen.

Shikaru antwortete nicht ersichtlich, und schien weiter so tun zu wollen, als würde das, was ich zu sagen hatte, ihn nicht interessieren. Er hätte vorher wissen sollen, dass er dies in meiner Gegenwart nicht wagen sollte.

So ging ich also direkt zum Angriff über: "Weißt du, ich war schon früher hier, als meine Teamkameraden es waren. Und ich habe etwas gehört."

Sein dreckiges, fast schon stolzes Grinsen zeigte mir, dass er genau wusste, worüber ich sprach. Ich war gut darin, meine Emotionen nicht das Steuer übernehmen zu lassen. Trotzdem spürte ich eine gewisse negative Aufregung, als ich sein Gesicht sah. Es brachte Shikaru nur einen weiteren Minuspunkt ein… Es war im Endeffekt nur für ihn schlecht.

Ich ließ meine rechte Hand wie unauffällig in meine Tasche gleiten, während ich weitersprach: "Das war unglaublich dreist von dir, fast so sehr, wie es auch dämlich war. Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass ich dich nicht einfach damit durchkommen lassen werde."

"Was?", Meine Aussage schien ihn zu amüsieren. Nun ja, das würde nicht lange so bleiben. "Willst du mich etwa dafür bestrafen?"

Ein vielsagendes Lächeln huschte über meine Züge. "So in etwa."

Ich war nicht ganz unerprobt im 'Scherenwurf', deswegen fiel es mir leichter, blitzschnell danach zu greifen und sie in derselben Bewegung erneut nach vorn schnellen zu lassen. An Shikaru's Gesicht konnte ich genau erkennen, dass er nicht mit einer derartigen Bewegung gerechnet hatte. So geschah es, dass die vorher geschärfte Klinge an seinem linken Arm entlang schrammte und ein reißendes Geräusch von sich gab, als sein Hemdärmel dabei an dieser Stelle auseinander riss.

Überrascht verlor er das Gleichgewicht und taumelte nach hinten. Ich nutzte den Moment, um mich mit meinem Gewicht gegen ihn zu werfen. Shikaru machte plötzlich und unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem dreckigen Boden der Halle. Ich stürzte mich schnellstens auf ihn, fixierte ihn auf dem Untergrund und presste im selben Moment die Schere gegen seinen Hals. Feine Äderchen pulsierten dort, allerdings wettete ich, dass sie aufgrund seiner Wut dort prangte, und nicht weil er panisch wurde. Es würde ihm bald nicht mehr so gut gehen. Ich zielte darauf ab, ihm das selbstgefällige Grinsen für immer aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

"Jemand sollte dir wirklich klarmachen, wie sich so etwas anfühlt, bevor du damit drohst." Ich beugte mich zischend zu ihm hinunter, bis mein Mund fast sein Ohr berührte.

Ich musste Shikaru nicht direkt ansehen, um zu wissen, dass ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt langsam die Erkenntnis einholte, was genau ich vorhatte. Vermutlich verrutschte ihm der selbstsichere Ausdruck im Gesicht gerade allmählich. "Was soll das heißen? Dass du versuchen willst, mir eine Lektion zu erteilen, indem du mich anfällst?!"

Ich lachte in mich hinein. "Ich sagte doch: So in etwa." Dann biss ich ihm in einer schnellen Bewegung mit voller Kraft in den Nacken. Als ich einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund spürte, ließ ich von ihm ab.

Shikaru schrie wütend auf, und versuchte, mich von ihm herunter zu stemmen. Er hatte mich eindeutig unterschätzt, denn ich blieb sicher an Ort und Stelle, und rührte mich kein Stück. Ich schaffte es sogar, die Schere beiseite zu legen, mich von ihm zu lösen und seine Arme grob über seinen Kopf zu drücken.

Wenn er Mitleid verdient hätte, würde ich ihn auch so ansehen. "Mach's dir gemütlich, sofern du kannst. Das wird dauern. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass es unangenehm wird. Als du beschlossen hast, Shutoku zu bedrohen, hast du definitiv einen Fehler begangen."

"Warum? Weil dann deren Babysitter vorbeikommt, und sich einbildet mich durchbumsen zu können, weil er denkt es sei eine Strafe?", Shikaru redete sich förmlich in Rage. "Ich muss zugeben, ich habe dich unterschätzt aber mehr auch nicht", fauchte er und versuchte erneut sich von mir zu befreien.

Ich hob seelenruhig die Hand und verpasste ihm einen harten Schlag direkt ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf wurde durch den Aufprall zur Seite gezwungen und für einen Moment sah er mich ächzend und teilweise fassungslos an.

"Wir werden sehen, ob nicht doch viel mehr in mir steckt", informierte ich ihn gelassen.

Er würde schon noch merken, gegen wen er sich hier auflehnte.

Ich löste den Griff um seine Handgelenke (der inzwischen an zwei Schraubklemmen erinnern musste), und packte seinen Hals - vergrub die Fingernägel in der warmen Haut, bevor ich Druck ausübte. Mein Opfer gurgelte einmal auf, verbot sich aber alles weitere. Ich drückte noch ein wenig fester zu. Unter meinen Fingern pulsierte Leben, und ich hatte nicht vor, es einfach zu beenden. Ich war schließlich kein Mörder.

Darum ließ ich los, als Shikaru begann, seine Augen aufgrund des Luftmangels kritisch zu verdrehen. Er schnappte perplex und gierig nach Luft. Von dem großkotzigen, skrupellosen Anführer war im Moment keine Spur mehr. Ohne zu zögern befreite ich ihn von meinem Gewicht, um seine Handgelenke erneut zu packen, sie ihm kräftig auf den Rücken zu drehen, damit sie auch dort blieben und die große, schlanke Gestalt auf den Bauch zu verfrachten. Shikaru wusste vermutlich noch gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, da er in Gedanken nur mäßig hinterherzukommen schien. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur die Angst in ihm, die eine Denkblockade auslöste, auch wenn er sich das wohl nicht eingestehen würde.

Ich presste seine Handgelenke fest auf seinen Rücken, kletterte zwischen seine Beine und beugte mich verschwörerisch zu ihm hinunter. Ich hätte dabei gern mein eigenes Gesicht gesehen - ob ich so überzeugend aussah, wie ich es wollte. "Ich schätze, du weißt was jetzt auf dich zukommt. Du solltest dich wirklich bereit machen."

Shikaru gab einen Laut von sich, der an ein Hecheln erinnerte, und versuchte ungläubig sich zu mir umzudrehen. Ich wusste, dass er es zum größten Teil einfach nur nicht fassen konnte, dass jemand wie ich tatsächlich stärker sein sollte, als er selbst. Der Rest wurde von der Angst eingenommen, die der große, starke Anführer sich wahrscheinlich strikt verbot.

Zuerst überlegte ich zugegebenermaßen, wie ich wirklich beginnen sollte, immerhin war ein _derartiger _Gedanke mir nun wirklich niemals in meinem Leben gekommen. Doch mir war bewusst, dass mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, mein 'Opfer' bemerken könnte, wie heftig ich zögerte. Und wenn das geschah, würde er keine Angst mehr vor mir verspüren. Dann hätte ich verloren.

Also griff ich nach vorn, tastete nach den Haaren, die ihm sonst betont lässig in die Stirn fielen und zerrte seinen Oberkörper so zu mir nach oben. Mit meiner freien Hand fuhr ich unter sein Hemd, konnte den feinen Angstschweiß spüren, der sich bereits auf seiner Brust gebildet hatte und erreichte einen der Nippel. Ich kniff hinein.

Shikaru keuchte tatsächlich auf. Er machte es mir viel zu einfach…

"Das gefällt dir, was?", wiederholte ich Shikaru's eigene Worte, von vor nicht einmal einer Stunde in einem wissenden Tonfall.

Er zitterte und versuchte, sich erneut gegen mich aufzubäumen, aber ich tat mein Bestes ihn erbarmungslos an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Wie gewöhnlich funktionierte es, wenn ich mein Bestes gab. Ich drückte seinen Sturkopf also mit der Stirn voraus wieder gegen den dreckigen Boden, während meine Hand sich noch eine Weile unter seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte.

"Hör auf!", knurrte er, und versuchte dabei wohl, bedrohlich zu klingen.

"Wie bitte? Das gefällt dir nicht? Dabei war ich so sehr davon überzeugt…" Ich legte eine gespielte Verwunderung in meine Stimme, während ich das sagte.

"Tu nicht so! ARGH!"

Shikaru schrie vor Schmerz auf, als ich ihn mit einem harten Schlag in den Rücken dazu veranlasste, erneut zu Boden zu gehen.

"Wenn du nicht spielen willst…", ich zuckte unnötigerweise mit den Schultern. "Dann geht es jetzt los."

Mein Opfer sog scharf die Luft ein, als ich seine Hose, sowie seine Boxershorts in einem Ruck hinunterzog und seine Beine halbherzig auseinander schob. Vermutlich traf bloß die kalte Luft der Lagerhalle auf seine nackte Haut. Gleichzeitig sah ich mich suchend in der Näheren Umgebung um.

Ich musste mich nicht lange umgucken, um etwas Brauchbares zu erspähen. Eine lange, dicke aber auch rostige Eisenstange lag in unmittelbarer Nähe der Ketten, mit denen Shikaru's Leute Kazunari angebunden hatten. Ich beschloss, dass dies eine annehmbare Methode sein würde. Nichts auf der Welt würde mich jemals dazu bringen _mich selbst _in ihm zu versenken… Also streckte ich mich ein wenig und schliff die Stange absichtlich hörbar über den körnigen, grauen Boden. Das Glühbirnen-Licht begann wieder unheilvoll zu glimmen.

Als Shikaru das Schaben der Eisenstange hörte, zuckte er spürbar unter mir zusammen. "Nein, bitte nicht…", wimmerte seine jämmerliche Stimme.

Ich hielt für einige Sekunden inne und beugte mich ein wenig nach unten, um ihn besser verstehen zu können. "Wie war das? Ich hab dich akustisch nicht ganz verstanden…"

"Ich hab gesagt, ich will das nicht!", schrie er mit brüchiger Stimme auf, wobei er sich nun zu trauen schien, lauter zu werden. Ein bedauerlicher Fehler.

"Ts. Du bist wirklich erbärmlich. Ein krankhafter, scheinheiliger Lügner, bist du. Das hier, ist der beste Beweis, für deine kaputte Persönlichkeit."

Wenigstens musste ich ihn nicht auf das Bevorstehende vorbereiten - der Schmerz war schließlich Sinn der Sache.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln positionierte ich das eine Ende der Stange an Shikaru's Eingang.

"Was willst du haben, um mich zu verschonen?", brüllte dieser Einfallspinsel mir verzweifelt entgegen.

Ich hob eine skeptische Augenbraue. Es hatte mich gewundert, dass ihm die Idee nicht schon früher in den Sinn gekommen war. Offenbar war er wirklich nicht so intelligent, wie angenommen. "Du glaubst tatsächlich, dass ich bestechlich bin?"

"Bist du's?!", keuchte Shikaru außer Atem.

"Nein.", ich lächelte überlegen. "Loyalität und Mut sind mir viel mehr wert, als Geld. Du bist alles Andere als das. Du bist einfach nur zu verachten. Und ich will, dass du es dir für immer einprägst."

Mit diesen Worten stieß ich die Stange mit aller mir zur Verfügung stehenden Wucht in seinen Hintern, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging. Dann hielt ich wieder inne. Ich wollte ihm eine Lektion erteilen, und ihn nicht durchlöchern, weswegen ich keinen Grund hatte, stur weiterzupressen. Shikaru schrie mit einem Mal so laut, dass es sogar mich unvorbereitet traf. Ich konnte die verräterischen Tränen sehen, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln angesammelt hatten und hielt inne, bis er zumindest stimmtechnisch zur Ruhe gekommen war.

Shikaru japste aufgelöst, aber schien sich ansonsten tatsächlich wieder an den Schmerz gewöhnt zu haben. Ich erinnerte mich wieder, dass ich mit ihm kein Mitleid haben brauchte.

So zog ich das Metall quälend langsam beinahe ganz hinaus…

"NEIN!"

Dann stieß ich sie in kräftigen, schnellen Stößen vor und zurück, ohne Erbarmen zu zeigen.

Gellende, laute Schreie hallten durch das großräumige Lagerhaus und ich war einmal mehr froh, allein zu sein. Das musste sich nun wirklich niemand mitansehen. Shikaru zappelte immer heftiger unter mir, aber ich hielt ihn nur halbwegs fest und verzichtete darauf, ihn darüber zu informieren, dass der Schmerz nur heftiger wurde, je mehr er sich dagegen wehrte.

Nach einer Weile erhaschte ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Rötliches, dass mich dazu brachte zu pausieren. Ich zog die Eisenstange zwar langsam, aber nun zur Gänze aus einem armselig zitternden Shikaru und überprüfte das rostige Metall. Tatsächlich war sie dort, wie ich sie in ihm versenkt hatte, mit einer rotbräunlichen Schmiere bedeckt, die keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass es sich um Blut handelte. Interessant.

Ein Wimmern ließ mich aufhorchen, und brachte mich dazu, meinen Blick Shikaru zuzuwenden. Seine Gestalt lag zur Hälfte entblößt auf dem dreckigen Boden, stark zitternd und die Hände bewegte er vermutlich aus Angst nicht, wieder 'ermahnt' zu werden. Wenn ich recht sah, lief auch Rotz aus seiner Nase. Tränen rannen ihm auf jeden Fall die Wangen hinunter. Er gluckste immer mal wieder schmerzerfüllt und war endlich das, was ich schon immer in dieser seltsamen, widerlichen Gestalt gesehen hatte.

Ich erbarmte mich und schlug ihm mit einem schnellen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf, bevor ich die Stange achtlos beiseite warf. Es war glücklicherweise genug gewesen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, damit ich ihn in aller Ruhe anketten konnte - mit denselben Ketten, in denen er Kazunari bereits gefoltert hatte. Trotzdem war es nicht genug, um ihn ohnmächtig werden zu lassen. Aber das wollte ich auch nicht. Am Ende bekam er noch eine Gehirnerschütterung und vergaß seine Lektion…

Ich zog am Ende prüfend an den Ketten und versicherte mich, dass er sich nicht selbst befreien würde, bevor ich sein Gesicht grob in meine Hand nahm. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde beten, dass dein Team dir noch genug Loyalität entgegenbringt, um nach dir zu sehen und dass sie _nicht_ vor mir die Polizei verständigen.

Dann ließ ich seinen Kopf desinteressiert sinken, gab ihm einen verächtlichen Judas-Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf. Bevor ich ihn verließ und meinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen das Zeichen gab, griff ich noch nach der Eisenstange. Ich würde sie im Fluss versenken. Dort würde sie sicher sauber gespült werden.


	16. Epilog

**A/N: Hallo, hier ist Animeliker!^-^**

**So wir neigen uns langsam dem Ende zu, denn dieses Kap wird das Letzte sein. _**

**Nach dem Vorschlag von Yuki hab ich sofort zugestimmt, die FF sobald wie möglich zu beenden, da sie Abi hat und damit auch ne ganze Menge zu tun. Also seid uns bitte nicht böse! ^-^**

**Ich danke Yuki dafür, dass sie mit mir diese Partner FF geschrieben hat, es war meine erste und ich hoffe, ich bin ihr nicht allzu sehr auf die Nerven gegangen! ^-^ Danke liebe Yuki!**

**Also wir hoffen natürlich, dass es euch gefallen hat und sind allen Lesern, die uns bis zum Ende treu geblieben sind, von Herzen dankbar. (Auch für die ganzen Reviews! ^_ ) Bis zum nächsten Mal!**

**Takaos POV.:**

„Sehr schönes Spiel! Strengt euch das nächste Mal aber mehr an!", rief uns der Trainer zu, bevor das Spiel offiziell endete. Einen Monat war der Zwischenfall mit Shikaru jetzt her. Nachdem die Polizei verständigt worden war, hatte man ihn in der alten Lagerhalle gefunden, wo ich damals festgehalten wurde. Genau an der selben Stelle. Wenn sie ihn nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätten, wäre er verhungert und verdurstet. Er hat alle Schuld auf sich geladen und vor Gericht hatte er verstört gewirkt. Ich hätte es ihm niemals zugetraut, so wirken zu können. Doch ich hatte eine Ahnung, wer ihm das angetan haben konnte und dachte an den rothaarigen früheren Teamcaptain von den sieben Wundern. Der mit den verschiedenfarbigen Augen. Akashi hieß er, soweit ich mich erinnerte. Aber es sollte mich nicht weiter interessieren. Es war vorbei und nur das zählte für mich. Allerdings machte ich mir Sorgen um Hiroko und war wirklich erleichtert, als ich hörte, dass er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war.

Plötzlich stieß mir jemand in die Seite. „Takao, komm schon. Du träumst schon wieder!" Ich sah den Grünhaarigen Brillenträger vor mir lächelnd an und folgte ihm in die Umkleiden. Alle anderen waren schon gegangen und ich fragte mich insgeheim, wie lange ich wohl noch im Flur gestanden haben musste. Es war jedenfalls keiner da, der uns beobachten konnte. Und als Shin-chan die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, streckte ich mich zu ihm hoch, küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und flüsterte ein leises „Ich liebe dich," in sein Ohr. Ich sah dabei zu wie der Brillenträger langsam errötete. „Lass den Quatsch", grummelte er, während er seine Hand neu verband. „Shiiiin-chaan!", jammerte ich und zwar so lange bis er mich auch endlich küsste. „Zufrieden jetzt?" Heftig nickend fiel ich ihm um den Hals. „Wir sollten uns beeilen. Sonst schließen sie die Sporthalle zu, bevor wir draußen sind."

Hand in Hand verließen wir den Eingangsbereich der Halle. Draußen war es bereits schon dunkel geworden. Wir hatten das Spiel gegen die Seikan zwar gewonnen, doch ich machte mir Sorgen, ob wir nicht bald wieder gegen einen bekannten Gegner spielten. „Gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir? Meine Eltern haben noch Termine und werden erst Morgen zurück sein", informierte ich meinen Partner. „Dann gehen wir zu mir, meine Eltern sind im Urlaub." Shin-chan packte mich am Arm und zog mich mit sich. Doch sein Griff war sanft. Und während wir weitergingen schmiegte ich mich näher an den Größeren.

Plötzlich rief mich jemand:„ Hey Takao!" Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Shin-chan tat es mir gleich. Meine Züge entspannten sich mit einem Mal, als ich Hiroko hinter mir sah. „Kazeka!", rief ich erfreut und rannte zu ihm rüber. Hinter ihm tauchten noch mehr Leute auf. Ich erkannte sie, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Sie sind mitgekommen, weil sie sich entschuldigen wollten." Die Köpfe aller Mitspieler der Masaru-Gakuen schnellten nach unten. Kurz darauf war ein: „Es tut uns wirklich leid!", zu vernehmen. „Sie standen alle unter Shikarus Einfluss. Sie taten sich schwer, sich Anderen zu öffnen. Aber es schien, als würden sie mir vertrauen." Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. „Und du?", fragte ich. „Ich? Ich bin ihr neuer Captain", grinste Hiroko frech. Mir klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Aber..." „Nachdem ich eure Spiele gesehen habe, wurde mir bewusst, dass Teamwork ganz toll sein kann. Und die Jungs hier waren alle damit einverstanden." Wir unterhielten uns noch weiter, aber Shin-chan hielt sich raus.

„Ich hoffe, wir spielen mal gegeneinander. Beim nächsten Wintercup sind wir garantiert mit dabei!"

Hiroko hatte ich lange nicht mehr lächeln sehen. Doch es sah aus, als wäre alles verflogen: Die Qual, die Angst und die Ungewissheit, ob es jemals enden würde. Denn jetzt war es vorbei.

Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet haben, klammerte sich Shin-chan an mich. „Shin-chan?", fragte ich, verwundert über seine Reaktion. „Du gehörst mir. Ich hoffe, das ist dir klar?" Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich über meine Lippen. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" „Nein!" Er nahm mich wieder an die Hand und zusammen gingen wir zu ihm. Dabei betrachtete ich immer wieder mal seine Sporttasche, an der sein heutiges Lucky Item baumelte: Ein kleines Plüschherz. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich kichern und drängte mich immer weiter an den Grünhaarigen ran. Hand in Hand gingen wir nach Hause. Im Schein der Laternen und der Liebe …

**A/N²: Hey-Yo Hallöchen ^w^**

**Yuki hier**

**Auch von mir natürlich noch ein allerallerheftigstes Sorry, dass wir die Fanfic an dieser Stelle schon so schnell beenden und einige Dinge... etwas vorgezogen haben ^.^"**

**Mir ist bewusst dass das nicht ganz so glücklich verlaufen ist, aus Sicht von ganz ganz Vielen aber auf der Anderen Seite finde ich, dass es natürlich auch noch viel blöder hätte kommen können und demnach auch am Ende viel schlimmer aussähe :D**

**Zum Glück hatte ich ne gute Partner-FF-Schreiberin die das mit mir zsm zu überspielen wusste :P**

**Natürlich danke ich auch dir, Vanessachi, an dieser stelle, weil ich ja momentan nicht so viel Gelegenheit habe, auf Skype zu schreiben**

**Du weißt ja warum. Ich sag nur Virus =.=**

**Also von mir jetzt ein gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz herzliches Danke, an alle die diese Fanfic so fleißig mitverfolgt haben ihr wart und seid echt die absolut besten 3**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita ^w^**


End file.
